Can't Let You Go
by Mindy1981
Summary: This is the sequel to "A New Start." Read that first! Dom's love returns. He has a new crew. They go after the guys that tried to kill them along with other challenges in the mix!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go with the second installment of this fic. I figured I would go ahead and bring the other characters as well. They are part of TFATF!**

Chapter 1

**Two years Later.**

After being stuck with them I escaped. They made me work for them, steal and hijack cars. I kept myself in hiding for a long time. Thinking the police would figure out it was me. I'm sure everyone thought I was dead. As far as my pregnancy went I lost the baby after about nine weeks. The first time they took me they beat me. I know that had something to do with it. I hoped Dom was still alive. I can remember seeing the shots being fired. It was hard to tell when you were being shoved into a car. I have been staying with some friends in New York. I worked as a bartender a few nights a week earning some good money for me to get buy. Tonight was my night to party after hours. When my shift was up, I decided to go out on the dance floor and have fun with my friends.

I was a little tipsy after drinking a few beers. I made sure I wouldn't get too drunk. I still had to walk home. As I made my way back to the bar, I wasn't watching where I was going backing into someone. "Hey miss watch it." I heard a guy say.

"Sorry." I said not taking notice in him.

"Lena?"

I turned around seeing Chad. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He still looked like the cute guy I had always known. He had his usual suit and tie on.

"Let's talk." He had me walk with him outside. I followed him.

"You traveling?"

"Actually I work for the N.Y.P.D. now. After things cleared up in California, I came here. Why aren't you with him?" he asked.

"We were at the beach. Guys drove up shot him, and took me. They made me work for them for the next couple of months until I escaped." I answered.

"Is he alive?" Chad said stepping closer.

"I don't know. I have been here hiding from the police. I thought they would eventually figure out where I was." Chad hugged me guiding me to his car. He had me get in. We drove to his place. I got out of his car. He unlocked the door letting me in. I sat on the couch. "They beat me." I said looking at Chad.

"They what?" he said upset.

"I was pregnant. They beat the crap out of me, until I agreed to do what they wanted." I said sadly.

He sat next to me. I started to cry. He took me in his arms as I cried. Chad held me a moment as I cried in his arms. He pulled back to look at me wiping the tears. "Have you heard from Brian?" I asked.

"No, not since I moved." he answered.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to find my brother. I stayed with Chad that night. He had me take the bed, while he took the couch.

The next morning, I awoke hearing the door open. I sat up hearing Chad's footsteps coming towards me. I looked up at him seeing him in a t-shirt and boxers. For once, it was nice seeing him dressed down instead of a suit. He sat on the bed looking down at me. "Want to go get breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah and then can we find my brother?" I asked yawning.

"Don't you have his number?" he asked.

"Yeah, Why don't you call him?" I handed him the phone while I got into the shower. Chad stepped out of the room dialing his number. I took a shower and got myself together. I walked to the front room seeing Chad sitting at the table sipping his coffee.

"Was that still his number?" I asked.

"It hasn't changed sweetheart." He watched me put my stuff into my bag.

"What about Dom? Is he even still alive?" I asked.

"I didn't ask but Kurt is here in New York. I thought we would meet him for breakfast." he said slowly.

"Did you even tell him I was alive?"

"He wouldn't have believed me over the phone. I thought he could see it for himself." He walked towards me wrapping his arms around me in a hug. He pulled me back to look at him. He had the most prettiest blue eyes. He stared at me a little longer. "I got to get dressed." He let me go heading to his room.

I heard the shower go on. I flipped on the T.V. hearing the water run. Nothing was on except the usual stuff. After a good half an hour, the door opened. He walked out in his suit. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah i'm coming." I took my bag. We headed to his car as we drove to a small diner that was close by. We walked in seeing my brother and Letty sitting there waiting on us. Chad took a step in front of me having me follow him. "Hey guys." Chad said walking up to him.

"How are you?" I heard my brother asked.

"Busy." He answered. Chad motioned me to walked towards their way. Kurt and Letty looked up at me in shock that I was standing there in front of them.

"Lena? What the fuck? I thought you were dead." Kurt said unsure how to react.

"I'm not. I escaped."

"Why didn't you call?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid I was going to get caught if the cops found out." I said nervously.

Kurt pulled me into a hug glad I was standing there. "I had to listen to Kurt blame himself, that he didn't watch over you well enough." Letty said upset.

"Letty, i'm sorry." I apologized. I let Kurt go and sat next to him.

"Do you know what you did to Dom? He was torn up." she said upset.

"So he is alive?" I asked.

"He survived. Luckily the bullet missed his heart." she answered.

"Where is he?" Chad asked.

"He's here doing a job for someone." Kurt answered.

"I thought he quit." I said annoyed.

"After you were gone, he went back to doing jobs. All he ever did was isolate himself from us, work out, or sleep." Kurt answered.

"Should I even go and seem him?" I asked.

"I would." Letty answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Chapter 2 thanks for the advice guest. Also Chad looks like Chris Pine. The shaved and short hair look. I love Chris Pine. Ever since I saw the Princess Diaries 2 lol. If anyone doesn't know what he looks like type in his name on search.**

Chapter 2

After we had left the diner, Chad had me ride with him. Kurt and Letty had Chad follow them. We headed to where Dom and Mia were staying. I didn't know what to expect. I was nervous. All these questions kept building up in my mind. I wondered if he would even want to see me again after this. To me, it felt like one of those sci-fi movies, where their loved one got resurrected from the dead. When they saw me, they freaked out. This wasn't a movie though. I was just lucky they didn't decide to actually kill me. We pulled up to a motel. I recognized Dom and Brian's cars. We got out of our cars. Kurt led me into the hotel building. We walked to an elevator. Kurt pushed the button as we went to the floor they were in.

"Is this a hotel room or suite?" I asked.

"Suite. There are a lot of us." he answered. We walked to the door. I leaned against the wall nervous. Letty looked my direction.

"Hey it's ok. I'm sure things will work itself out." She said trying to comfort me.

Kurt opened the door. I noticed new face's. I didn't recognize anyone. I saw Brian come out of one of the rooms. Mia followed behind him. "Hey guys." Chad said walking in front of me.

"Hey." They all said together.

"This might be a shock to you but I have someone here to talk to Dom." He said slowly.

"Who?" Mia asked. Chad had me walk in front of him. I didn't seem to phase anyone except for Mia. "You're alive? How it's impossible. You should have called." Mia said getting emotional.

"Hey calm down it's ok." Brian said comforting her.

"Dom get out here now." Mia yelling for him.

"I'm busy." He yelled back.

"Dom now," Mia ordered.

"It was a shock to me too." Kurt said looking at Mia.

"Do you not realize what you put him through?" Mia asked upset.

"I put him through? I had no clue he was even alive." I snapped.

Before we could say anything else, Dom came out of the room. "What is it?" Dom asked annoyed. Mia pointed my direction. He looked my way shocked as well. I don't know if he even knew what to say. "I was under the impression that you were dead." he said unsure.

"Yeah, I heard that a lot already." I sighed.

"Dom who is it?" I saw a blonde come out of the room Dom was in. I couldn't believe it. Was he back to his old ways having a woman in the room?

"We need to talk."

Dom had me follow him into a more quiet room. I wasn't sure how they were able to afford a suite like this. I sat down in the seat. "Let me guess back to your old ways?" I asked sarcastically.

"I thought you were dead." He ignored my comment.

"So did I. I never heard you were even alive."

"You didn't even call and ask. You just let me think you were dead. Why?" he asked pissed.

"Why? You don't get it do you? I didn't want to. I lost the baby, I been going through all that emotional stress at that time. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I went through hell. They beat me. They literally beat me to death. They forced me to do their crap. I had to live with that for a long time. I also didn't want to get caught. So thankfully, I was able to sneak out when everyone was asleep. I hid ever since."

"They did what? I'm sorry. If you would have called I would have gotten you out." He said feeling bad.

"It's fine i'm still coping. So let me guess girlfriend or back to your old ways?" I asked again.

No. I been seeing her for about a month. Her name is Elena. She's the first girl I been with since you." he answered.

Thats a shocker. Don't let me get in the way." I said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that." Dom sighed.

"Be like what? We both thought we were dead. You moved on it's understandable." It did hurt me a little that he moved on. I guess I couldn't say much since technically, I was suppose to be dead.

"If I would have known I wouldn't have gotten with her." he protested.

I got up ready to leaving him alone in the room. He grabbed my arm having me sit back down. "It killed me for a long time being without you. For a while, I felt like nothing mattered. It took me a while to start moving on." he said scooting closer.

"I had other things to keep my mind off everything." I sighed.

"Are you and Chad together?"

"No I happened to run into him at a bar I was working at." I answered.

"You been living here since you escaped?"

"Yep. Where's Leon and Vince? I didn't recognize anybody."

"Vince fled when I got into some trouble. Leon not sure where he is. One day he just packed his stuff and left. Everyone else is new. Close friends of mine." He had me get up and led me to the room.

"Your brother explained everything to me." Mia seemed more calmer now.

"I'm sorry I didn't call." I apologized.

"You should have at least done something." she said a little relieved. Mia gave me a hug glad that I was here.

"Guys this is Lena. Lena this is Elena, Tej, Han, and Roman." he introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Roman shook my hand.

I walked around shaking their hands getting to know them a little. Elena stood close to Dom. Chad noticed he must have moved on as well. I looked at him shrugging my shoulders. He walked towards me. "Do you think Elena is pretty?" I whispered to Chad.

"Shes not bad. What do you think?" he whispered

"I guess she's ok. She could use some highlights, a wardrobe change and a few make up tips." I whispered being jealous. Chad laughed at me.

"You know he's yours." Letty said coming up to me.

"Very funny."

"He'll leave her don't worry." I nudged her for that comment. Was she trying to build my confidence up or telling the truth?

"You're still with my brother yuck." I teased.

"Yeah still with and married." She said showing me her ring.

"When?"

"Six months ago. It was a small wedding." she answered. I gave her a hug congratulating her. I felt terrible missing out on everything. I had a feeling Dom was watching me. When I looked over, he was looking directly towards me. I started getting texts from friends on my phone. I was reading a few not watching what I was doing. I didn't realize I was facing Chad almost walking into him. He put his arms around my waist stopping me from stepping on his feet. I looked at him seeing he was watching me. "Watch where you're going sweetheart." Chad said nicely.

"Sorry."

"You want to run some errands with me. Work is a little slow." he offered.

"Sure. I'll be back later guys." I said heading out. I glanced back seeing Dom with a jealous look on his face. I figured Dom and I could talk more later.


	3. Chapter 3

**To answer the guest's question, yes this is still Dom/OC. I did not change that just decided to rewrite the story. Here is the next chapter! Reviews are welcome I love feedback!**

Chapter 3

Chad had some dry cleaning to pick up of his. I went on my way going into the clothing stores. I bought myself some clothes. I knew Chad didn't want to walk around with me in stores. After a couple of hours, Chad and I went to lunch together. We went to a fast food restaurant. We got our food and sat down, I took a bite of my hamburger. "So I guess he moved on." he questioned.

"Yeah unfortunately."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

We finished up. Chad had me go with him to the office for a bit. He would get teased by his fellow workers saying he has a girlfriend. I just laughed at them. I looked down seeing my phone ring. "Hello." I answered.

"What are you doing?" I heard Dom's voice.

"Sitting in the office with Chad. What about you?" I asked.

"You coming tonight to the races?"

"Yeah i'll be there. I guess Kurt filled you in about the streets here."

"Something like that. See you later baby." he said hanging up. I hung up the phone.

I did help Chad out with paperwork. He hated it but I didn't mind. "Hey guys." I heard Brian's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked.

I looked at Brian seeing him in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Got any leads on these guys?" He looked at Chad.

"Nothing yet." Chad continued going through his stuff

"Did Dom send you?" I asked.

"I was out and about. So yeah kinda." Brian answered.

"Thought he was busy with his girlfriend."

"He let her go. I think he wants to try to work things out with you."

"Really?"

"She's fine O'Connor." Chad interrupted.

Chad finished the rest of the day in the office. We went back to his place for a while. I changed my shirt, so I could be a little more comfortable. When night fell, we headed out to the races. I got out of the car seeing Dom's crew standing around not too far from me. Chad was called in. He just dropped me off. Kurt started walking my way. "Hey you." he said hugging me.

"Hey." I hugged him back. He led me to the group. Mia gave me a hug.

"Dom is already lined up." Mia replied.

"I noticed."

"He left Elena. After you left with Chad, he let her go." Mia replied.

"Brian told me." The cars made it to the finish line. Dom got out of his car wearing a white tank top, silver cross, and jeans. He walked my way seeing Mia and I talking. "Looks like you got yourself a reputation here too." I said looking at him.

"I guess." He shrugged. We all headed back to the hotel suite. Everyone hung out and drank their beers talking.

We still got a job to do in the morning I'm beat." Roman replied.

"What job?" I asked.

"Stealing cars for someone. We are getting paid for it." Tej looked my way.

"Been there done that. Need any help?" I offered.

Dom looked at me. "You sure you're up for it?" he asked.

"Yeah." Dom got up taking my hand. He led me to his room leaving everyone else out front. I sat on the bed. Dom shut and locked the door. He didn't want anyone bothering us.

"You're different. You are one of the few women I know, that can see through the bull shit. You seem to be more understanding and patient with me." He said nicely.

"I am? I don't always consider myself a patient person." I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through what you had alone. I wish I could have been with you." I could tell he felt bad. He lifted me up setting me in his lap.

"Me too." I said looking away.

He turned my head having me look at him. He moved closer slowly putting his lips over mine. He pulled me closer as he continued to kiss me. It took everything I had to pull away. "What?" he asked looking at me.

"I don't want history to repeat itself. I don't want to have to deal with loosing you again." I said worried.

"It won't happen I promise." Dom comforted me.

"What do you want?" I asked getting up.

"I want us again. I want to continue where we left off." He got up stepping closer to me. It was so hard to get away from him. Not only did he look amazing. He also was pulling me in.

"What if I get pregnant and lose the baby again? I can't go through that again?" I asked upset.

"Do you think I didn't give a shit when you lost it?" Dom asked upset.

"I don't know Dom you're hard to read sometimes." I wasn't sure.

"You're damn right I was upset. I not only thought I just lost you but our child as well. Don't make me out to be some heartless prick." Dom snapped.

I headed for the door trying to unlock it I wasn't in the mood for arguing. "Did you do something to this door?" I asked Dom. I couldn't get the door open.

"No it's been that way since we got here. Can we just talk?" he walked over to me.

"I think you want to do a little more than talk." I snapped. I still couldn't find a pin to get the door open. Dom chuckled seeing me still trying to figure it out.

"You're not doing so well trying to get it open sweetheart." he said watching me.

"You did it on purpose." I snapped again.

"I did not." He turned me to look at him taking both of my hands in his kissing them. I couldn't get away. He wasn't going to just let me walk away from him. I knew Dom could get that door open if he wanted. He was handy with other things besides cars. I couldn't hold back any longer. I started to cry thanking god he was there. He took me in his arms holding me.

He wiped the tears from my eyes. "You have no idea, how empty I felt without you. I couldn't do it. I couldn't call anyone." I said trying to calm down.

"It's ok baby i'm here." he said hugging me. I know he was trying to be strong. I had a feeling he was trying so hard to hold back tears. I guess this makes up from us talking about this earlier. I calmed myself down pulling back to look at him.

I started to look at the time seeing it was three thirty in the morning. "Let's get some sleep you look tired." Dom said nicely.

"Yeah sleep sounds nice." I left my stuff in Chad's car. I took off my pants leaving my shirt on. Dom pulled the bed down. He stripped out of his clothes leaving him only in his boxers. We snuggled up together drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Hope you all like this! Read and Review! Thanks for the advice and help me catch any errors! **

Chapter 4

"Chad has my bags in his car." I sighed.

Mia got up and went through her bag giving me some stuff I could wear. She had good taste when it came to clothes. "You and I are about the same size. These are clean." she said handing them to me.

I got up and got in the shower. When I was done, I got out and threw the clothes on. Mia came into the room wanting to do my hair. I let her. She dried it out and decided to curl it. We spent most of the day hanging out. Mia got lunch ready seeing they were do back any time. The door opened and Dom came in the door along with everyone else. "Hey." I said seeing Dom walk my way.

He lifted me up and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Hey beautiful." He set me down keeping his arms around me.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah got the job done." We sat down to eat. Dom sat me on his lap. We said grace and ate lunch. Kurt came up to me. "You need to call dad. I told him what happened he's a little pissed."

I took the phone from him and dial the house number. "Hello." I heard his voice.

"Dad it's me."

"What the fuck? You worried your brother and us." He said yelling.

Dom could hear him yelling at me through the phone. I got off his lap taking the call into another room. "I'm sorry dad. Things were complicated." I said trying to apologize.

"Don't you ever do a thing like that again do you hear me?" he raised his voice.

"I won't i'm sorry."

"Where are you anyway?"

"With Dom here in town." I answered.

"You kids need to come by the house." He ordered.

"Alright dad we will be there later."

"Alright got to go." he said hanging up. I set the phone down on the bed trying to not cry. Dom came into the room. "I heard your dad yelling."

"We need to head there anyway." Dom grabbed his keys leading me to the front.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Dad wants me to come by and you as well." I replied.

Dom grabbed his keys. We drove out to my parent's house. I was not looking forward to my dad's long lectures. I wasn't even sure if he was going to give me one or not. When we arrived, my dad was already standing outside. We parked and I got out of the car. I could see he was upset. Dom got out of the car shutting the car door. "Why in the hell are you getting yourself caught up in shit?" He asked.

"I don't know." He looked over at Dom.

"Do you have anything to say?" He asked him.

"I didn't know she was alive either." Dom shrugged.

"Come on let me show you something." he changed the subject.

He led us into his garage. He turned the light on seeing his small car collection in the garage. "What's this?" Dom asked Kurt.

"His garage he use to be a mechanic." Kurt answered.

"Not bad." Dom looked impressed.

"Look Lena, i'm sorry I got mad but we were worried. I didn't hear anything for two years. First, your brother says your dead and not your not." He calmed down.

"I know. I promise to call next time." He pulled me into a hug.

"Kurt wanted you to see my garage."

"It's nice." Dom said looking around.

We hung around talking a little longer. My mom was out of town for a few days for work. My dad and Kurt left Dom and I alone in the shop. I saw a pic of myself when I was little sitting on his work bench. I handed the picture to Dom. "I was eight when this was taken."

"You look like an angel." Dom said smiling at it.

"Not always. So have you found the guys that tried killing you?"

"No I been looking for them."

"You guys can go ahead and go. Dad has me helping him out with stuff." Kurt said peaking his head out.

"You sure?" Dom asked.

"Just go dad needs to talk to me for a bit." Kurt said nicely.

Dom took my hand and led me to his car. I stopped him a moment. "Dom."

"Yeah?" he look over at me.

I wrapped my arms around him giving him a kiss on the lips. "I still love you." I said looking at him.

"I love you too."

We headed somewhere. "Dom the hotel is the other way." I wasn't sure where he was going.

"I know I thought we would drive around a bit. I want to get away from everyone." He answered.

"There are no beaches here." I joked.

He found a quiet place parking his car. It was a nice view of the city. He got out and looked out at the scenery. I walked up next to him. "Sometimes I feel like I just want to leave and get away from all this." he replied.

"Why?"

"I been racing and working in the shop for so long." He sighed.

"I don't think you could give up racing and the shop is your life. Maybe you should go take a vacation some where." I suggested.

"Sounds nice. Would you go with me? he asked.

"Yeah. Only if you wanted me there." I messed with him.

"Why wouldn't I?" He lifted me up setting me on the car. He kissed my lips for a while then pulled back. "You're so beautiful." he said nicely.

"Well you aren't so bad yourself." He chuckled at my comment.

"You're still goofy that hasn't changed."

"I guess." I smiled


	5. Chapter 5

**First things first smut warning. If you don't like it skip it! I know you all have different views on it. Secondly, there will not be smut in every chapter. I want to be able to balance everything out! Thanks for baring with me when I made some changes for mistakes or things I decided to take out. I hope you like! Reviews are always welcome!**

Chapter 5

It was another night for racing. Chad stopped in giving me my stuff. I set them off to the side. The cars were lined up and when they signaled they took off. Chad stood next to me watching them take off. We didn't say much as we watched the crowd cheer them on. "Dom never seems to stay out of trouble." He looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"We found more stolen parts. I got his finger prints on them. Apparently, he was doing a job out here for money." His tone changed becoming more serious.

"I knew about it." Chad showed me the file with Dom's fingerprints. He was showing me pictures of what the parts were.

"He's not going to back down that easily." I warned.

"Sticking up for him sweetheart?" he flirted

"I just know how he is Chad. I know you two weren't very fond of each other to begin with." He took a step closer to me looking into my eyes. I heard the cars come back. I turned seeing Dom winning as usual. Chad turned me to face him. "I did gain respect for him but that doesn't mean I have to like him." He said calmly.

"Aren't you just special." I was being sarcastic.

"I'm just doing my job. I will get him." he raised his voice.

"There are things that are a little more important. Like trying to find the guys, that tried to kill him and hurt me." I tried reasoning with him.

"Alright fine. I'll negotiate." He looked over seeing Dom walk towards us. He got into his car and left. I stood there folding my arms annoyed. "What did he want?" Dom asked.

"I just got you out of trouble. He came here to arrest you. They got the guys that you were working with here. He found your finger prints on stolen parts. Chad said he would negotiate with you."

"I appreciate you talking your way out of getting me out of trouble." Dom wrapped his arms around me.

"Stay out of trouble. Quit doing jobs." I advised.

"Toretto you're under arrest." I heard a cop's voice.

I grabbed my bags and quickly threw it into Dom's car. We got in taking off. The cops were chasing us. I dialed Chad's number. "Hello?" He answered.

"I thought you were going to negociate. The cops are after us." I said trying to buckle my seat belt.

"I was. They must have gotten a copy of his file. Just go, i'll take care of it." Chad hung up.

"What did he say?" Dom said trying to dodge the cops.

"We need to get the hell out of here." Dom put it in full speed. He was able to out smart the cops. We drove out of the city of New York. Dom called Mia to let her know what was going on. I directed him to go to my parent's house. Kurt was calling my cell phone. "Sis everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah we are going to my parents for the night. Are they at home?" I asked.

"Dad left to go meet mom out of town. He won't be back till a couple of days with her." he answered.

"We'll crash there. Let everyone know." I advised. Kurt gave me instructions on how to get in. I hung up as we pulled in. I had Dom park his car in the garage. I punched in the code and he drove it in. I walked in shutting the garage door. I found the spare key under the mat. I unlocked the door letting us in. Dom shut the door behind us. I hears something coming our way. Dom turned the lights on following me. Then Dom jumped feeling something nudge his waist. He turned seeing it was the doberman. He turned around petting it.

"Bad Cujo." I looked down at him. The dog just whined a little walking towards me. I petted him and he followed us up the stairs. "Can you go let him out?" I asked Dom.

"Yeah. Come on." he said having the dog follow him. I went into the room changing my clothes. I turned some music listening to Usher's, "Confessions" playing on the radio. I bent down looking for some slippers in my closet. I hated looking for stuff I couldn't find. I stood up a moment thinking about where my mom had moved them. My thoughts were interupted with arms around my waist.

"Hey baby." I heard Dom's voice behind me.

"Hey you."

"Did you lose something?"

"Just house shoes. No biggie." I turned the radio down a little. Dom started kissing my neck. I moaned as he kept his arms around me. I put my lips on his. We continued to kiss which seemed like forever. He turned me to face him removing his shirt. "This needs to come off." He said removing my long pajamas. We moved to the bed with him standing in front of me, as I sat on the edge of the bed with just in my underwear. I undid his button, removing his pants and boxers letting them fall. He stood in front of me naked. He looked amazing with nothing on. His body was so perfect. I sucked his dick making him groan. I heard him breathing heavily as I continued. I wasn't sure how long he was going to stand up.

He then pulled back breathing heavy nearly ripping my underwear off me. He went down on me kissing and licking between my legs. I moaned as he kept going deeper. "Dom please." I begged.

"You taste so good." he said still kissing and sucking. After a while, he moved up kissing me deeply. I felt him slide himself in. It has been so long and it was a little uncomfortable at first. Then the feeling started to turn into pleasure. He thrusted in and out of me kissing me. "More Dom please." I begged. He picked up the pace and thrusted into me hard. I moaned loud and he moaned a little in my ear. "Fuck baby." he said out of breath. Finally after a while, we both reached our peak. We both climaxed at the same time. He got off me laying close to me. "I almost forgot how could you felt." he said kissing the top of my head.

I looked at my phone seeing my brother just texted me. "They are going to save some money and bunk here too." I said stretching.

When are they coming?"

"Right now." Dom got up locking our bedroom door.

"We don't need anyone barging in here." He laid back down with me.

"Why?"

"Trust me baby. Tonight is going to be a long night." he said seductively.

"Dom." I nudged him. He shut me up with a kiss and with that one thing led to another.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I felt Dom's arm's wrap around me. I looked at the time seeing it was nine in the morning. He turned to face me. I was not in the mood to wake up. We were up most of the night having sex. He just wore me out. I smelt food from downstairs. Mia must have cooked. Dom kissed me and got up. He threw on his boxers and jeans. "I'll be downstairs." he replied. He walked out. I threw on my pajamas. I found a robe and put it on. I guess, I couldn't complain about last night. He was amazing. He was always good at what he did. The way he looked at me, I saw love in his eyes. This wasn't like a one night stand. He took his time and made love. I looked at myself in the mirror a moment letting my mind wonder. Reminiscing on last night. Remembering the things he said to me, when I was in his arms. My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I headed out of the bedroom down the steps.

Everyone was in the kitchen at the table. The food was already out. I sat next to Dom. Roman said grace. We started gathering food on our plates. I ate listening to other's talk. Dom and the others mainly discussed cars. "So much for coming here having a job." I heard Brian speaking up.

"Yeah well they found my fingerprints. The cops want me." Dom sighed.

"Got the memo. Chad called me and told me." Brian answered.

"Thankfully, Lena talked Chad into letting this go." Dom looked my way.

"You ready to go back home?" Roman asked.

"I think we can stick around here a little longer. I like the money they bet on here. It's more than home." Dom replied.

"Rich people." Tej replied.

I looked down at my phone seeing I got a text. I read it and responded back. Dom took out his money and split half with his team. I took some of it. I got up and grabbed a lighter. I came back into the room. I lit it holding the money to it. "Baby what are you doing?" Dom got up almost stopping me.

"Wait a second don't do this." Roman said getting up.

"Sis stop."

I let the flame hit the money and watching it burn red. "Counterfeit. Real money burns black. Someone just texted me about it. I held it watching it burn.

"Dammit." Dom said pissed.

"Don't worry, you'll get your money. Kurt make some calls. Your friends know the difference between real and fake money. It's happened to him too." I said taking it to the kitchen tossing the burned money. I helped clean up from breakfast. I took dirty plates from the table to the sink. Dom would sneak a kiss here and there when I would pass him. After we got everything completely done, I jumped into the shower.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I dried my hair out. Dom came into my room. He had his bag and was going through it picking out something to wear. "It still pissed me off about that money." Dom said annoyed.

"People think they are playing a joke giving people counterfeit money. I don't get it" I sighed.

"It wouldn't go down if it happened at home." I approached him calmly. I kissed him on the lips.

"Don't forget you're on my neck of the woods. People can be asses if they want here." I reminded him.

"You coming home with me?" he asked.

"I plan on it. By the way, what happened to my cat?"

"I gave it to a neighbor after we thought you were gone."

"I'm glad at least you didn't take him to a shelter." I flipped on the T.V. seeing the news. "In other news we are looking for Ex-convict on the run Dominic Toretto. He is wanted for stealing and breaking an entry." I heard the T.V. broadcast.

"We got to get out of here. I'll have my brother meet us when he is done." I grabbed some more clothes packing it into another bag. Dom went down to warn the others. I grabbed the bags and went downstairs.

"Dom you got some time go ahead and shower and get dressed." I said comforting him.

He went upstairs to do so. I helped Mia pack her stuff. After about a good thirty minutes, we had everything packed and loaded up. Kurt went around and locked up the house. Dom came out the front door in a pair of jeans and a black leather jacket over his white t-shirt. I walked over to Dom putting his cross around his neck. "Don't forget this." I said looking at him.

"Thanks." he said looking at me.

"So where are we going now?"

"Home." he answered. He put his bag in the back of the car with mine. We both got in and took a road trip home.

Everyone followed us on the way back. We would have to make stops here and there. Some had to fill up on gas or use the restroom. We spent most of the day driving. We eventually stopped at a hotel, so we could rest. Everyone got their own rooms. Most of them hung out in the room Dom and I were in.

I noticed Roman picked up a girl that was staying here at the motel. All of us knew why. Letty stayed back with Kurt. Gisele and Han went home a different way. We weren't sure where they headed to. It was just me, Mia, Dom, Brian, Tej, and Roman.

I sat next to Dom listening him talking to Brian. "You know the police can track you down." Brian said to Dom.

"Yeah well until then i'm hiding out. I got more shit to worry about than the cops going after me." Dom said annoyed.

You can't run from this." Brian I could tell was worried.

"I don't care. I got to find these guys. They will pay." Dom said raising his voice.

"Dom i'm here let it go." I tried calming him down.

"No they will pay after hurting you." Dom put his hands along my cheek.

"What are you going to do kill them?" Brian protested.

"I'll take my chances." He got up and walked outside. I started to get up going after him. "Give him some time." Mia advised. I sat back down next to Mia worried. He was already in enough trouble as it is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last update for the weekend.**

Chapter 7

I awoke up alone in the hotel room. Everyone must have left my room. I didn't see Dom anywhere. I looked at the clock, seeing it was only eight at night. I put on my shoes and went outside. It was dark. I couldn't see real well. They didn't have really good lighting out here. It was quiet. I walked around back going into the pool house. After peaking in there, I walked back outside. I started walking running into something. I felt someone grab me and shove me against the wall. A flash light came on and it was Dom. "Was that necessary?" I asked him.

"You scared the hell out of me." Dom said startled. He loosening his grip.

"Sorry." He wrapped his arm around me. We headed inside our room. Brian came in a little after us. "You guys need to go Chad told me cops are headed this way." Brian warned.

"What about you and Mia?" I asked.

"We will keep in touch but right now you should go." Dom and I got our stuff and headed out. My phone rang seeing Kurt calling, I answered. "Hello."

""You might need to do a car switch. That might be why they are tracking you." He replied.

I put the phone on speaker. "What do you need us to do?" Dom asked.

"Letty and I drove a little longer than you all. I got some friends can help. Take their car, so we can drive yours home." He suggested.

"Will do." I replied. Kurt gave us directions to where they were. We made it within an hour and a half. We got out switched our stuff from one car to another. Dom and I got into a blue Lexus. Kurt gave me my laptop from home. I decided to do some of the driving, so Dom could get a break. We found a hotel on the way. I went to the front to pay for our room. We took the elevator up to the third floor. Dom got to our room unlocking the door. I walked in dropping our bags. I opened the case where the laptop was in. My brother text me telling me Dom's money was in there. I found it handing it to him. My brother asked where we were. I gave him directions just in case he wanted to stop in.

"Told you he took care of it." I said looking at Dom.

Dom took off his jacket setting it on the chair. He pulled me into his arms wrapping them around my waist. "Thanks for being here." he said nicely.

"I wanted to be here. I feel safe with you."

He tightened his grip a little keeping me still. "I won't let anything happen to you." I could see the love in his eyes. The way he looked at me told me he put his complete trust in me. "You have got to quit doing this." I said looking at him.

"I know. When I thought you were gone, I started this up again. I was so down I didn't care what I did. I guess you can say it was my way of coping."

"What getting into trouble? I think we both know this isn't the best way." I rubbed my hand along his face.

"Hopefully I can settle down at some point." He sighed.

"Settle down how?"

"Settle down as being with you for the rest of my life. Having a family." Part of me didn't want to believe he wanted to settle down based on his history. Just hearing him say it surprised me. We heard a knock at the door. I got up answering it. Kurt and Letty were standing there. "Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hey you." he hugged me.

"I guess you decided to show up." Dom said standing up.

Dom got up greeting Letty with a hug. She sat next to me. "How does it feel to have our last name?" I asked.

"Parks. Not bad. It could have been worse." she answered.

"I'm glad Kurt makes you happy." I said nicely.

"We understand each other. He wants to be with just me and no one else. I think that was the biggest problem with Dom and I. I was ready for just us and he wasn't." She said showing me her ring.

"He told me he is ready now. If you didn't marry my brother and he was the way he is now would you go with him?"

"Probably not. I would still have back in my mind that we just weren't meant to be. We are very different people now." Dom and Kurt looked our way hearing a little bit of our conversation.

"Huh?" Kurt asked.

"She asked about Dom and I." Letty answered. Dom moved over by me wrapping his arms around me. "Don't worry sweetheart. I love Letty like a sister." He kissed my cheek.

"I'm not worried." Kurt laughed at me a little.

"You guys want to share the room with us." Dom offered.

"This is a room with two full beds." I answered.

We got ourselves settled in for the night. We had the T.V. going. Letty and I sat on one bed talking and laughing. Dom and Kurt were sitting at the table a little further away from us in the room. Letty kept cracking some sick jokes to me. I kept laughing. "You guys are loud." Kurt snapped.

"Shut it." Letty looking at kurt laughing.

"Alright you two let's get some sleep." Dom said coming over to me. Letty moved to the bed next to us. Dom wrapped his arms around me. He kept his tank on and boxers. Kurt got in with her. Letty and I just kept talking and laughing.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"No." She laughed.

"Stop it with your penis jokes." I said looking at Letty. We both laughed. I sank my head into the pillow laughing. Dom just looked at me shaking his head.

"Alright guys come on let's sleep." Dom said being serious. I think we were annoying them. I don't think either of us cared either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me a while was having problems with my Ipad. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 8

We headed out the next morning. Dom had everyone meet him at a gas station near by. Thankfully, we were almost home. We only had a few more hours to go. I was almost afraid we weren't going to make it. The cops were looking for him. We had to do our best to keep him out of sight. He had given us instructions to follow him to an abandoned warehouse not too far from here. He wanted us to use that place to have Tej track down these guys. I decided to drive one of the cars back to the warehouse. "Hey Roman want to race me there?" I asked.

"I'm game. What do I get?" he asked.

"I have about ten thousand in my pocket." I got out the roll of money and held it up. Dom and Brian came out of the bathroom seeing us talking.

"What's going on?" Brian asked.

"Lena's betting me ten thousand. If I beat her, I get it." Roman replied.

"Any takers?" I asked.

"I'll go." Brian volunteered.

"Han?" I asked.

"Why not."

"Alright end point is the warehouse. Whoever makes it there first get's the money." I said looking at them.

"You sure you want to do this?" Dom asked.

"It's just money." I looked at Dom.

We all lined up. Kurt got in front. He signaled go and we all took off. These guys were pretty good. They seemed hard to beat. Dom shifted ahead of all of us. I was right on Dom's tail. Brian was side by side with him. I moved to the side of Dom's car trying to speed up. I just barely had my car ahead of him. Brian got up with me speeding past me and Dom. I had a feeling I wasn't going to win this one. I gave it everything I had to keep up with Dom. They both were even with each other the whole way there. As we made it to a stopping point, Brian beat all of us. We slowed down and parked. Brian got out glad that he beat Dom again. I got out handing him the money. "Congrats Brian." I patted him on the back.

Everyone gave him a high five, as we entered the warehouse. "Not bad." Dom kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks." Dom kept his hand in mine leading me with him.

Letty, Mia, and Gisele came in a little after us. "How did you know about this place?" Brian asked.

"I remember passing it, when we were heading to New York." Dom answered.

"Looks like it's got some stuff to work with." Kurt said walking around.

"Yeah right talk about some tables and some chairs." Tej said looking around.

Kurt got out his equipment and started setting up. My cell phone rang. "Hello." I answered.

"Hey sweetheart. You're not making it easy for me to find you." I heard Chad's voice.

"You know you're full of shit. What do you want?" I asked annoyed. I put the phone on speaker.

"I think I got a lead on a ring leader. Some British guy named Ryan." He asked.

"Email it to my brother." I handed Kurt the phone. Kurt talk to him then hung up. He received the E-mail from Chad. He pulled his picture up. We recognized him from when we ran into him in Japan. "He's wanted for stealing, a couple of car hijackings, drugs." Kurt said reading some of the info underneath.

"Brian aren't you still working for the police? You and Chad were partners." I asked.

"Not anymore. They decided to let me go quietly." he answered.

"When you were gone Brian got into some trouble with me. They found out about it." Dom answered.

"So where do we look for this guy?" Roman asked.

"He did tell me once that he liked hitting the clubs. There are a few around here not too far." Kurt answered looking at his G.P. S.

"We can look there. Why don't we split up?" Dom suggested.

"You go with the guys and I can go with the girls."

"You going to be alright?" Dom asked.

"I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek.

"Just be careful." Dom said worried.

"I promise."

"Come on ladies let's move out."Letty said leading the way. I looked back at Dom seeing a worried look on his face. I hated to see him worry but I had to do this. We would find him and hopefully he would lead us to the guys Dom was after.

We made it to a club trying to get through crowds. I did tend to wonder off losing the girls. I saw a guy with really short blonde hair. He had his back turned. I sat next to him at the bar, I quickly glanced at him. It was Ryan, the guy we met in Tokyo. Before I could say anything, he got up and took a couple of woman to the back. I got off the stool slowly following him. I felt an arm grab me. I looked seeing it was Chad dragging me away. "What are you doing?" Chad asked.

"I was real close until you grabbed me." I snapped taking my arm back.

"Now isn't the time. Come on." He took my hand dragging me with him.

Where are we going?" I protested.

"Keeping you from doing something stupid."

"Chad I got to call Dom." He took my phone and dialed it. He filled Brian in on where this guy was. As we were talking, Dom and Brian drove up. They parked quickly getting out of the car.

"Let her go." Dom ordered.

"She's just as guilty as you now." Chad said looking at him.

"You're not taking her." Dom raised his voice.

"Why not? She's a fugitive on the run just like you." Dom grabbed Chad by his shirt shoving him against the car.

"Come on man let him go." Brian said getting in between them.

"Stay out of my way." Dom warned him. Dom took my hand leading me into his car.

"Aren't we looking for this guy?" I asked.

"Not now we aren't." He turned on his engine driving away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok made some changes not much. You might want to re read this chapter. Sorry rather would make it better than worse! **

Chapter 9

We drove off somewhere. I am not sure where we were going. He parked in the middle of no where and got out. I got out with him. I wasn't sure what was running through his mind. He stood there with his arms crossed thinking. I looked down seeing Mia texting me. I texted her back letting her knowDom and I were ok. "Remember the time, we went to court and you stood up saying you were my wife?" Dom asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked.

"When you said it that. It felt real. I just want that feeling to come true." He walked over to me kissing my hand.

"What are you saying?"

"Marry me." he said looking into my eyes.

"Things are kind of complicated right now. If you get caught, I could wait forever. I don't know how long they would keep you in jail or they could put you in prison. Also you keep getting yourself in trouble." I said concerned. I didn't know what to say. I just wasn't sure what to think.

"I want us to be one. It would be nice to have you take my last name." I felt his hand along my cheek.

"I think you're crazy. It's a commitment not a half ass thing. I'm not sure if you're ready for that. I mean could you possibly tell me that after we get done with this, that you can stop?" I asked unsure.

"Would I be asking if I wasn't?" Dom said looking at me. He did look a little disappointed seeing I didn't have much faith in him, when it came to commitment. It was hard to see past what he did before.

"When you're ready to change by staying out of trouble and being normal, then we will talk about it. I appreciate that you see me in that way. Now isn't the time." I said nicely.

"Alright." he agreed. Before we went any further, my cell phone rang. I looked at it seeing it was Brian. I handed it to Dom. After a few minutes he hung up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Brian gave me directions to where we are crashing tonight. It's only two minutes away from the abandoned warehouse." Dom had me get into the car. We took off heading to the hotel they were at. Mia already took care of getting everyone rooms. She handed our room key to Dom. He went out to grab our bags. I think she made sure we had rooms right next to each other. Brian stayed behind waiting for Dom. I followed Mia and the others upstairs. I walked into her room. "So where did you and my brother go?" she asked.

"We took a ride out to the middle of no where." I answered.

I looked at the time seeing it was midnight. "Mia he asked me to marry him." I blurted out.

"He did?" she asked surprised.

"I just know commitment isn't in his vocabulary. So it surprised me when he asked." I said unsure.

"When you were gone I never seen him so upset. That's what convinced me that he was really in love. I don't see him hurting you. He loves you." Mia said comforting me.

"I just want it to be for the right reasons." I sighed.

"I remember when Brian and I went on our first date. I told him that my brother was like gravity. He just pulls everyone with him."

"I agree he definitely pulled me in."

"If it's meant to be it will be" I gave her a hug. Talking to Mia made me feel a little better. Brian and Dom walked into the door. Brian sat with Mia wrapping his arm around her. Letty and Kurt came in with beer. They handed them out to us. I gave mine to Roman. I wasn't in the drinking mood. I listened to everyone talk. I noticed Dom opened the patio door. He stepped away from everyone. I got up and opened the patio door. He was leaned against the railing drinking his corona. He looked at me and smiled some.

"Look i'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you." I apologized. He turned to look at me.

"No you're right. I shouldn't have asked. I guess I got caught in the moment wishing I wasn't doing what I was doing." he sighed.

"That's what you get for wishful thinking." I sat on the ledge letting my feet hang down. We were only a few floors up.

"Be careful." he said worried.

"I'll be fine. I've done stuff like this before." Dom was quick to stay close to me. I think he was scared to death that I was just going to fall off.

"Babe please get down you're making me nervous." he said trying to grab my hand.

"Alright i'll get down. I got off. Dom took my hand leading me inside.

"Night guys." I said following Dom to our room.

"Night." They all said together.

Our stuff was already on the bed. He shut the door behind him and wrapped his arms around me. I turned kissing his lips a moment. I bent down to get my pajamas in the bag. He let me go so I could change. I changed in the bathroom putting on a pair of long sleeveless silk pajamas. I noticed I had dropped something. I bent over to pick them up. When I stood back up I saw Dom behind me with his shirt off and pants off. He turned me to face him. He kissed me deeply on the lips. "Let's finish this in bed." he said in my ear.

His hands went up my thighs I felt him pull my underwear down letting it fall to the floor. "You ready for this?" he asked. I nodded my head. He removed the last of our clothing getting on top. I knew this was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you still like! Reviews are always appreciated! **

Chapter 10

I awoke in bed with Dom next to me. I looked at the clock seeing it was almost ten. He had his back turned towards me. I got a text from my brother asking about what to eat. Dom rolled over yawning. He looked at me seeing me on my phone. I decided not to respond to my brother. I kissed him on the lips. "Morning." I said looking at him.

He lifted me up setting me on him. "Hey you." he said kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around him leaning closer to him.

"We should get up." I said trying to move. Dom tightened his grip keeping me on him.

"Not yet." he said moving the hair out of my face. He kissed my lips as he held me.

"Last night wasn't enough?"

"Baby, you're like a drug. I could never get enough."

"Funny." I kissed him briefly and got off. He took his time getting out of bed. I jumped in the shower real quick. Dom went in after me. He passed me with a kiss on the lips. I threw on a pair of jeans and shirt. I packed up our stuff leaving clothes out for Dom. After I got my self together, I saw the others in the hall talking. "Hey guys." I yawned.

"Where we going to eat at?" Kurt asked.

"You just text that to me this morning." I reminded.

Dom came out fully dressed with our bags. We grabbed some food on the way to the warehouse not too far ahead. We all ate and Dom had us get to work. We heard a door open to the warehouse. Everyone was alarmed getting out their guns pointing it to the direction the door was. "Relax, it's just me." Chad came in the door walking our way.

"What do you want?" Dom asked.

"I got a little info on your boys. They are staying close to where you live. There also responsible for counterfeit money." He said coming up to him.

"Which means?"

"Which means any money you're betting on could be counterfeit. Somehow it's been getting mixed in with real money. I'm not sure who's doing it. These guys are good that's why they been hard to catch." Chad folded his arms looking directly at Dom.

"What do we do?" Brian said standing next to Dom.

"Wait for me to call." Chad warned.

"I'm not waiting. Like it or not i'm still going after them." Dom said getting impatient.

"Let the police handle it. You're into enough shit already." Chad warned.

"I can care less at this moment." Dom said walking away from him.

"You should."

"Do you not realize that they tried killing me? They beat the shit out of her and you expect me to just stand there." Dom got up in Chad's face. Brian stood close to Dom to make sure he wouldn't try to punch him.

"Dom already went through all of this with Brian. What makes you think he will listen to you?" I asked Chad. Dom stepped away from Chad.

"I'm trying to keep him out of trouble as long as I can."

"He's not as useless as you make him out to be." Brian said annoyed.

"Now you're sticking up for him?" Chad snickered.

"Guys knock it off. Just trust him." Mia said looking at Chad.

"They will probably be at the races tonight." Letty said coming up to us.

"We'll be ready for them." Dom stood next to me. I could tell it was hard for him to stay civil to Chad. He was a cop so this was nothing new to him. Chad turned to leave. Everyone went back to what they were doing. "Chad wait." I said catching up to him.

He stopped to look at me. "Why are you being so difficult? You said you would help." I asked calmly.

"I never did like the guy."

"I think it goes beyond that." He turned me to look at him and took a deep breath and let it out.

"You know how I feel about you." he said looking into my eyes.

"Yeah I know you like me right? We all knew that." I said sarcastically.

"I'm in love with you. I've loved you since I met you." he said nicely.

"I thought you moved on." He took a step closer to me rubbing his hand along my face.

"How could I? You followed me."

"I didn't follow you. I was staying in New York for reasons. Plus, I didn't know you transferred." I added.

"Go to him. You were his first." he said letting me go. He kissed my cheek briefly leaving me stand at the door. I turned around seeing Dom must have watched and heard everything. I walked towards him.

"It's not what you think."

"I know I trust you." he said reassuring me.

"I just didn't want him giving you a hard time about everything." I sighed.

"I heard everything. He's the least of my problems at this point."

"What's the plan?" Roman asked.

"We'll get them at the race's tonight. Be prepared." Dom answered.

"Let's get home." Mia suggested.

We heard the door open again. Gisele and Han walked in the door. "This man says he knows you."Gisele said guiding him in. Dom looked over at him.

"Vince." Dom said surprised. They gave each other a hug.

"You still trusting this guy Dom?" Vince asked glaring at Brian.

"He was there for me. Give him a break." Dom said nicely.

Vince recognized me giving me a hug and then went to Mia and Letty. Brian and Vince never seemed to have much to say to eachother. I think they only stayed civil for Dom's sake. From what Mia has told me, they never really got along well. They just put up with each other. "Ok guys change of plans. Let's go home." Dom ordered.

"Home sweet home." Vince said following Dom and I out.

"I missed you Vince." I said patting him on the back.

"I missed you too sweetheart. I'm glad to see you're alive. Dom was hurt for a long time." he replied.

"I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We made it back to the Toretto house just in time to drop our stuff off. We headed to the streets. People were standing around everywhere. I stayed with Letty, Mia, and Gisele while the guys went off for a moment. I noticed a few cars driving up. They parked and I saw Ryan get out of the car along with a girl, and a few guys. None of them looked familiar to me.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Let's hope Dom comes up with an idea soon." Letty said standing next to me.

Dom noticed the cars parked not too far from where we were standing. He signaled the guys to follow him. "Well good to see you Dominic." I heard Ryan's voice.

"Likewise." Dom answered.

"I guess you haven't met my crew. This is billy, Jay, Allen, and the girl is Tessa." he introduced.

"Well Ryan you didn't tell me Dom was so handsome." She got close to him. I started to move. Mia immediately stopped me. She was literally all over him. Dom tried brushing her off but she was very persistent. "What are you doing up here?" Dom asked Ryan trying to ignore her.

"You know this and that. I wanted to see what was so great about racing up here." he answered.

"You know it's what i'm good at." Dom answered simply.

"I remember back in Tokyo." Ryan noticed me approaching me.

"Ryan." I said slowly.

"Hello love. Tell me are you willing to bet if I race you?" he asked Dom in his british accent.

"For what?" Dom asked.

"Her." Ryan said coming close to me.

"We race for money not women. She's off limits" Dom replied.

"We'll see." He got into his car. Dom got into his knowing he wasn't going to listen. They pulled up to the starting line. Within a few minutes they were off. Brian jumped in his car to watch Dom's back. I got a call from Brian telling me that they were pulling some dangerous stunts. After a good twenty minutes Dom was the first to make it to the finish line. Ryan was behind him. They got out and Dom took the money. Ryan rolled down the window next to Dom.

"Looks like you won fair and square. Boys." Ryan yelled. Dom got out of his car walking towards me. Ryan rolled his window up. His guys got their guns out shooting towards Dom. Dom ducked behind his car. Brian started shooting at them.

Dom noticed oil leaking out of the car. One of the guys shot at it. Dom grabbed me leading us as far away from it as he could. He had me get down as it exploded. People scattered everywhere. "Cops." Someone yelled.

We quickly got up and jumped in Brian's car. We drove as fast as we could getting away from the cops. Roman and Tej covered us while we escaped. Brian took the back roads to Dom's house. We arrived parking the car and getting out. Dom unlocked the door. We headed inside. The other's caught up with us parking in the street. "We lost them." Roman said coming in.

"That's because we the shit." Tej said coming in after Roman.

"Thank's guys." Dom said nicely.

Soon after, Mia, Letty, and Kurt walk through the door. "Damn cops everywhere." Kurt said annoyed. I left everyone heading upstairs. After a good five minutes, Dom came into the room. "You ok?" he asked.

"First off, they tried shooting you and second, you let that girl hang all over you." I said upset.

"Baby, i'm sorry alright I tried to get her away." Dom apologized.

"You could have been killed."

"I'm here baby." Dom said pulling me towards him.

"Just be careful." I warned.

"I will."

"You didn't clean out anything did you?" I asked changing the subject.

I noticed he kept everything the same. My stuff was still in his room. "Nope left everything as it was."

"My stuff still in the drawers?" I asked.

"Yeah." I opened one of them seeing my pajamas in there. I grabbed a pair. Dom stopped me. "I'm glad to have you here." he said kissing my hand. I didn't answer back. I kissed him and headed into the bathroom to change real quick. When I came back he was still sitting on the bed. He lifted me up setting me on his lap.

"So what are your plans to get this guy?" I asked.

"Brian and I will figure something out." I felt his hands go up my thighs. I moaned some. He started kissing my neck.

"Dom." I said in his ear.

"I need you again baby." He had me look at him. He quickly removed his shirt tossing it on the floor. I started to unbuttoned his pants. He stood up while he let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them. He reached under my long pajamas and pulled my underwear off. He quickly removed his boxers getting on top of me. He entered me thrusting in and out. We moaned as I matched his thrusts. "I love you." he said looking at me breathing heavy. We continued like this for a long time till we both climaxed. We were still a little worn from last night. "Sis we need to talk." I heard Kurt at the door. Dom and I both got up. I threw on my underwear and pajamas and Dom threw on his shirt and jeans.

I opened the door seeing Kurt standing there looking at me. "We need to talk."

"I'll be downstairs." Dom kissed my cheek leaving Kurt and I alone.

"What is it?"

"There this job back home. A friend of mine needs help. He said if I help do this he would give me about fifty thousand. I could use the money." He replied.

"We got enough to worry about here. Did you tell Letty about this?" I asked.

"Come on you know enough about cars." He pleaded. I was not in the mood to argue about this. I started to go to downstairs and he stopped me.

"We can't just leave." He followed me down the stairs.

I sat next to Dom. Kurt wrapped his arm around Letty. He decided to drop it for now. "You know sis. I don't get why you say you're retired from racing. It's not like your old." Kurt replied.

"Very funny."

"Has anyone been able to see what you can do?" he asked.

"Shut it." I hated my brother for this. Did he have to tell everyone everything?

"Dom I bet my sister can beat you. She just hasn't taken her racing as seriously. I don't think she's tried." Kurt started stirring the pot. Dom looked over at me.

"Really?" Dom asked.

"Thanks dumb ass." I said throwing a pillow at my brother.

"Maybe we will have to do some serious racing against each other." Dom smiled

"Yeah right." I said glaring at my brother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter! **

Chapter 12

Everyone started doing their own thing. We weren't sure when we were going to find these guys. Dom had some jobs lined up. The races weren't paying like he wanted these past few times we went. Kurt and Letty went to New York, Roman and Tej we would see occasionally since Brian was close to Roman. Gisele and Han went to Tokyo. They said they would keep in touch. Dom had me ride with him. Brian was following behind. We were following a semi with car parts in the back. Dom was asked to get them for a job. He moved his car up close to it. "Take the wheel." he said getting out through his window. I grabbed the wheel making sure the car was over far enough. He jumped on to the back of the truck grabbing a hold of a handle. Vince with a few guys in the car drove up to the front of the truck. One guys jumped out taking care of the driver. He slowed down evening up to Dom. He jumped on the back of the truck to help Dom open the door. The other guy in passenger's seat took the wheel driving off. I noticed the truck had stopped. I parked the car getting out. Vince had the back opened up. Dom was walking around taking what he needed.

After we loaded them up, we took them to someone and Dom got paid. We went back to the house. I helped Mia clean a little. Vince came in with the guys that helped Dom. "Dom's in the back." Mia said hugging Vince. Vince hugged me briefly and headed to the back. "Do you see Dom ever settling down?" I asked Mia.

"Yeah. I would like him to quit doing what he is doing. It wouldn't set a good example for his own kids." Mia replied.

My phone had rang. My brother was calling me. "Hello." I answered.

"Hey sis. So you been missing out the race's down here have been betting up to four-hundred thousand." he replied.

"Interesting. Are they aware of counterfeit money?" I asked.

"Don't worry they know what to look for. You might want to encourage Dom to come down here." he suggested.

"Give me the phone." I heard Letty in the back ground.

"Hey tell Dom his boy Ryan is down here too." Letty replied.

"Will do. Talk to you guys later."

"Bye." She said hanging up.

I headed to the back seeing the guys talking. Dom looked over at me seeing me walk up to him. "Hey sweetheart." He took my hand in his.

"My brother called all the bets are high in New York right now. He talked to some people one was at four hundred thousand. Plus Ryan is there now rumor has it"

"What the hell happened to the bet's here?" Vince asked.

"I guess it all depends on who's up and what they got." Roman answered.

"We could go far with that kind of money." Dom replied.

"Come out with your hands up Toretto." We heard a voice.

Everyone quickly got up. Mia came to the back having the guys leave from the back. She threw Dom his bag of stuff and he got in the car with Vince driving off. Cops turned their lights on going after them. I ran in the house peaking out the front window. Cop cars were parked all over the front. I stayed behind covering for Mia and Brian. I noticed Chad at the front door. I opened it seeing him stand there. "Where is he?" he asked.

"Left." He stepped in looking around. Chad had the cops clear out. "Pack your stuff." he ordered. After a few minutes, I noticed Roman at the door. I let him in. "I got her." he said looking at Chad.

"You trust this guy?" Chad asked.

"Yes he's fine. Just go."

"I'll be in touch." Chad went out the door. Roman stood there watching him leave.

"Dom sent you?" I asked.

"Yeah. He will come back tonight to get you."

"Are you kidding there will be cops looking for him." I said concerned.

I spent most of the day packing some stuff up for myself and Dom. I just grabbed a large gym bag. I was able to cram everything in there. I decided to doze off for a while.

I woke up to seeing it was already dark. I heard a door open from downstairs. I looked around in Dom's room trying to find something. I went in the closet seeing a bat. I picked it up carrying it with me. I went down the stairs slowly. I felt something grab me. I turned around hitting whatever it was. I couldn't hardly see. Then someone pushed me back. I tried getting away but they held on to me. Their grip was strong. "Calm down." I heard Dom's voice.

"Dom?" They reached over and turned the lamp on. He let me go standing in front of me.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Someone just grabbed my shoulder in completely darkness. So I hit them." I answered.

"That was Brian you hit. Didn't Roman tell you I was coming?" Dom asked.

"Yeah but you could have turned some lights on or gave me a pre warning. Brian you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine you just hit me in the arm." He said rubbing it.

"I knew you were sneaky but you didn't have to scare me like that." Dom wrapped his arms around me looking at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be careful. I am not wanting to make it obvious that i'm here."

"I got to grab something for Mia." Brian said heading upstairs.

"Brian drive you?"

"He followed me. I got a different car parked a little up from here." he answered.

"Let me go grab my stuff. Also you need figure out a better way of being cautious. Your way sucks." I said walking past him going upstairs. Dom laughed a little. He followed me into his room I started to pick up my bags. I heard Brian go down the steps. "Are we leaving?" I asked.

"Who said we were leaving?" Dom pulled me into his arms kissing me deeply. I pulled back to look at him.

"You don't have to earn money by doing this." I said looking at him.

"I'm doing what I can to support my family." he answered.

"Do you necessarily call stealing supporting?" I asked.

"Cars are my life, it's the only thing I know how to do."

"Then run a shop or something. Get yourself out of trouble. I worry about you." Dom let me go a moment. I think I may have pushed a button.

"I don't want to argue about this." he said annoyed.

"What about if you had kids? Do you really want them to know what you really do?" I asked.

"There is things they need to know and things they don't. I wouldn't put my own kids through this." He seemed a little upset with me. I guess being with him got me questionable.

"You said to me that you would put your complete trust in me. I don't think you have. I can tell your very skeptical about this relationship." I could tell he was hurt. I guess I couldn't blame him but Dom was very unpredictable.

"I'm sorry. I got to head back to New York. I got some things I got to do." Dom looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Don't go." he said taking my hand. He pulled me into his arms kissing me.

"Does that mean you want me to drag you with me?" I asked.

"If thats what it takes to keep you from leaving me. I can try to find Ryan while i'm with you." It was hard to get away from him. He was good at making me feel bad. I don't know how he did it.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I come from a family who worries a lot." I said feeling bad.

"Its ok. I know things are crazy right now. I won't let anything happen to you. Let's get some sleep." He rubbed his hands along my face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dom and I headed back to New York. He finally bought a cell phone. He wasn't much for them but he got tired of using Brian's all the time. When we arrived at my parent's house. Dom stayed with the guys while I went to catch up with friends. A few people picked me up. We went to lunch and did some shopping. Later on that night we changed and hit the clubs. I let a couple of my friends make me over a little. I wore a red dress that was v neck and sleeveless. The girls curled my hair and did my make up. I almost forgot what it was like to be with them again. We use to party a lot when I was in college. One of my friends snapped a picture of me and sent it to Dom. Within a few minutes he was calling me. "Hello?" I answered.

"You look sexy." I heard his voice.

"Thanks my friends did that. I'm not much for dressing up but I let it slide." I replied.

"You need me to come down there?" he asked.

"I'm fine were just hitting clubs."

"Alright, love you." I hung up the phone and started going from place to place. We found a table.

"So tell me what's your boyfriend look like?" One asked.

"Built and well, cute." I said trying to describe him.

"That helps."

"Come on Cali I am bad at explanations." I said drinking my beer.

"Who is that cute blue eyed guy over there?" She pointed.

"Who?" I asked.

"The one coming to our table."

"His name is Chad he's a cop here." I answered.

"He can arrest me with those cuffs." One joked.

"Hey you." He said coming up to me.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I asked.

"I am but that doesn't mean I can't stop at a club or too." He leaned on the chair.

"You shouldn't be drinking on the job." I reminded him. He chuckled at me some.

"You look pretty. What's the special occasion?" he asked.

"Just out with the girls having fun. These are my friends from college Cali, Megan, and Kim." The girls were giggling and whispering. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Hello." he said nicely. They said hi back. Chad took a seat next to me.

"You hear to arrest me?" I asked.

"Not exactly but I knew Dom would be around." he answered.

"Yeah he is." I said annoyed. I noticed his handcuffs in his pockets. I started feeling a little buzzed.

"No more beer for you." He said taking it from me.

"Afraid I might use those handcuffs in your pocket?" I teased. He laughed some helping me up.

"I think you're a little drunk." He kept his arm around me making sure I wouldn't fall.

"I'm not that bad just a little buzzed." I said looking at him. I noticed Brian a few feet away. He walked over us.

"She ok?" Brian asked.

"Just a little drunk." Chad answered.

"Where's Dom?" I asked.

"Looking for you." Brian answered.

Chad let me go making sure I could walk. Chad left me alone with Brian. Brian called Dom's cell letting him know he found me. Within a few minutes, Dom walked towards me. "Damn I can smell the alcohol on your breath baby." Dom said guiding me to walk out. Being clumsy, I almost tripped over some steps. Dom caught me with his arms. He guided me into the car. Brian must have rode with him. Dom sat in the back with me on our ride back to my parents. We got out of the car and went upstairs to my room. He sat on the bed next to me. "I'm fine Dom really." I said looking at him.

"You're drunk."

"I'm buzzed theres a difference. Does that mean we can have sex?" I asked sounding silly.

Dom laughed at me. He helped me get my shoes off. He laid next to me turning the T.V. on. "You need to rest." he said slowly.

"I need my pajamas and stuff." I got up and managed to grab stuff out of my drawer. Dom got up making sure I wouldn't fall. He helped me change and lifted me back on the bed. He got back on the bed. I laid next to him drifting off to sleep. A few hours later I woke up. Dom must have gotten up. The door opened. Dom came into the room shutting the door. "Hey." I said yawning.

"I wanted to come in and keep you company." he walk towards me removing his shirt and jeans. I pulled him my way kissing his lips.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked stretching.

"Downstairs watching T.V." He cuddled up next to me holding me in his arms.

"I'm just curious. Can you honestly look at me and say that I am the one?" I asked.

"Yes, If it wasn't for all the shit I am going through, I'd marry you." He answered.

"I just wish things were easier."

"I never said being with me was going to be easy sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head. I still had my doubts about us. I didn't want to but I felt like there was consequences for being together. I had to face them. I heard one of the dogs whining at the door. I got up letting the retriever in. She jumped on the bed taking my spot next to Dom. Dom petted her and she just laid her head on his chest. "She likes you." I walked up to her petting her.

"Can you move so Lena can have her spot back?" Dom asked petting the dog.

She licked his face and moved over. When I got my spot towards Dom back, she leaned herself up against me. "She likes sleeping in my room. Do you mind?" I asked.

"No it's ok." Dom smiled.

"She stays in here all night too. She moves when we sleep but manages to stay on the bed." After talking a little longer we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning finding Dom gone. The dog took his side of the bed. I got up waking up to an empty house. Everyone was gone. The cars that were parked outside were gone. I ran back upstairs grabbing my phone off the charger. I looked down noticing a text from Dom.

_"I had to leave. Staying here would make it too obvious for the cops. I'm not sure when i'll be back. Don't find me, i'll find you. Love you forever, Dom."_

I couldn't believe he just left me alone. I was wondering if it had to do with something I said. I know I may have questioned things. I just didn't think he would just leave. I dialed my brother's phone and got no answer. I took a shower and got dressed. The last person I knew to call was Chad. I dialed his number and it rang. After about two rings he picked up. "Hello." he answered.

"Chad it's me." I said a little panicked.

"You ok?"

"Dom left me. Are you still in town?" I asked.

"Yeah we can't find him either. What do you mean he left you?" he asked concerned.

"As in I woke up and he was gone."

"You at your parents? he asked.

"Yeah."

"Stay there, i'm coming over. I know where you live." he said hanging up. I sat my phone down feeling like my heart just got ripped in a million pieces. I just didn't understand why he would leave me alone.


	14. Chapter 14

** Here's the right one!**

Chapter 14

For the past few days, I haven't heard from anyone. Chad came by when he could but work was keeping him busy. I spent the last couple of nights crying myself to sleep. I did what I could trying to keep myself occupied. I attended the races hoping I would see Dom. It ended up being just the typical street racers. I'm glad I had close friends here to try to keep me happy. I drove one of the cars in my dad's garage to Chad's apartment. He said he had the night off. I drove the red charger to his place. He had me park it in the parking garage. I remembered he lived in a rather large apartment. It was nice seeing he was hardly there. I made it to the front door and knocked. I heard his footsteps and the door opened. He let me in shutting the door behind him.

"It's a pretty nice place knowing your never here." I said teasing him. He laughed at me.

"You doing ok?" he asked.

"I guess. Have you guys found them yet?"

"I know they are out of the country. We just don't know where." he sighed.

We sat down next to each other on the couch. "I didn't realize being with him would be so difficult. He's always on the run. Always has girls all over him wherever we go. I mean look at you I'm sure you do too." I looked at him.

"I guess. I'm so busy with work I don't pay much attention. I wouldn't hurt you like that. I also don't appreciate him just leaving you." he said nicely.

"He promised me he wouldn't let anything happen to me." I started to cry. I couldn't hold back what I was feeling.

"You're no safer here than he is there. These guys are everywhere little does he know." He gave me a hug holding me. Chads phone started to ring. "It's Brian. Let me take this." He got up talking to him on the phone. I couldn't quiet hear the conversation but Dom and my name was mentioned. After he hung up, he walked back over to me. "Brian said he heard from Dom yesterday. He doesn't know where he is either. Dom wouldn't tell him. Your brother and Letty is with him." he said slowly.

"What about Mia?"

"She's with Brian. They are back home." He pushed my hair out of my face looking into my eyes. I hung around a little while longer. I didn't want to forget about the dogs. "I need to go." I said getting up.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" he asked.

"I got to let the dogs out."

"Call me if you need anything." He kissed my cheek. I headed out the door. I went to the parking garage and got into my car. I started it up and headed out. I made my way towards home. I looked in my rear view window seeing cars following me. One of them went to the side having me pull over. I did so and got out. I noticed Ryan and his boys getting out of the car. "If you're looking for Dom he's not here." I answered.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"I don't know he just left. By the way, your men forced me to hijack cars. They beat me. Ring any bells?" He took a few steps towards me.

"They weren't suppose to. They never told me they hurt you."

"They did. Luckily they didn't decide to kill me." I said sarcastically.

"I wasn't aware of it. I'll take care of them when I get back." I didn't trust him one bit. He was still a jerk in my book. He wasn't the same guy I knew back in Tokyo. To me it was all an act.

"Tell Dom we are looking for him if he happens to come back." He said leaving.

I just stared at him with my arms folded. He got into the car and they left. I immediately got in the car and called Chad. "Hello?"

"Chad ran into Ryan while I was driving home. They are looking for Dom too."

"You're lucky he didn't decide to blow you're head off. I'll pack my stuff. I'll stay with you." Chad said hanging up. I made it home let the dogs out and fed them. My parents weren't going to be home for another couple of weeks. They were out with friends vacationing. I saw Chad's car pull up. I opened the door for him. He grabbed his bag carrying it in. "Looks like everyone is looking for your boyfriend." Chad said coming in.

"More like boyfriend when it's convenient for him." I led Chad upstairs in the guest room. He put his stuff down. I went into my room deciding to get on my laptop. I received an E-mail When I got into it, it gave me instructions on how to get into other files. I followed them pretty easily. Chad came in seeing me on the computer. "Looks like we got a list of stolen parts." I said looking on the computer. I had a feeling my brother had something to do with this. He was a good computer hacker. Chad had me E-mail it to him. I looked down seeing my phone ring. "Hello." I answered.

"It's Mia. Have you heard from Dom?" she asked.

"No. Not since Brian talked to him. He wouldn't tell him where he was. I do know Letty and Kurt are with him."

"What about Vince?" I asked.

"No he's with us. We are driving up there. I told Brian that you didn't need to be alone. Then we can find my brother." she replied.

"He told me not to find him." I hung up with Mia.

"Are they coming back?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. She wants to look for him."

"Then we wait." Chad sat with me watching T.V. in my room.

"I have an odd question. You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"What's that?" he asked looking at me.

"I know you work weird hours. If you found the right person that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with would you want to settle down? Maybe have a family?" I asked.

"Yeah it's possible. I haven't been with anyone for a couple of years. She ended up doing traveling. It didn't work for obvious reasons." he answered.

"Dom is the first person I been with since college. I dated off and on and didn't really start taking anyone serious till I met him." I answered.

"Where did you go to college at?"

"Here N.Y.U." I answered.

"What's your major?" he asked.

"Medicine minor in Political Science. You?" I asked.

"Criminal justice." he answered.

"I figured since you were a cop." I nudged him.


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you guys are liking this. Here is the next chapter! Also, I posted an image link to what Chad looks like listed in my profile. **

Chapter 15

**One month later **

Brian and Mia have been staying with me in New York. Mia was angry at the fact that Dom just left me. I started to feel a little more like myself. Chad's work started to slow down. He hung out with us more often. I am not sure if I would even consider Dom and I together anymore. As Chad and I hung out, he started to open up to me a lot more. He slowly began to trust me with getting to know him personally. Mia did hear from Letty. They were coming home. I missed my brother. We hung around the house waiting for them. They were due in anytime.

I saw Mia sitting outside enjoying the weather. "Hey." I said sitting next to her.

"Hi. You doing ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. If I move on and don't end up with Dom will we still be friends?" I asked.

"Of course. Just because my brother can be stupid doesn't mean I have to stop being your friend." She gave me a hug. We heard the door open. We went inside seeing Kurt and Letty come in. I ran up to them both giving them a hug. "Missed you sis." he kissed my cheek.

"You worried me sick." I said hugging him.

"Nice to be back." Letty said hugging me.

They moved their stuff off to the side. We sat in the living room to talk. "What's going on with Dom?" Mia asked.

"He's hiding out. We were only with him for a couple of days and then we split off." Kurt answered.

"Who's with him?" I asked.

"Han, Gisele, and a few other people." Letty answered.

"Is he coming back?" Mia asked worried.

"He didn't tell us. I told him to not expect you to wait for him. He shouldn't have done that to you." Kurt scooted close to me.

"It's ok, i'm better now. Where's Brian?" I asked.

"I had him go find him." Mia sighed.

"He really hurt me." Letty scooted over to me wrapping her arm around me. "Trust me I know." she said comforting me.

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"He already had a woman with him the second night we were with him. I don't know if he was doing it because he was depressed or back to his old ways. He went up there for jobs." Someone was at the door. I got up answering it. It was just Chad. I let him in.

"Hey." Chad said sitting next to me.

"Chad can I talk to you alone for a second?" I asked. We both got up leaving everyone in the living room. I led him into the kitchen. "I just want to say thanks for putting up with me. I was actually waiting for you to just get tired of me." I said nicely.

"You were coping. I don't think I could get tired of you." He wrapped his arms around my waist. It didn't help that he was extremely hot either. He had the most prettiest blue eyes i've ever seen. He rubbed his hand along my cheek keeping one arm around my waist. "Did I ever tell you that you were beautiful?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Not really." We were interrupted by Mia coming into the Kitchen. Chad let me go before she noticed anything. He took my hand leading us elsewhere. Chad looked at his phone seeing he was being paged. "I gotta go. I'll call you later sweetheart." I walked him to the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful out there." I said nicely. He turned and smiled at me. He got in his car and drove away.

I went with Kurt to the races at night. He wanted to check them out. I walked around. I recognizing Brian. "Hey Brian." I said walking up to him.

"Hey. If you're looking for Dom he's here. After Letty and Kurt left, he took the next flight back. He missed you." Brian said looking at me.

"Missed me? He pissed me off. So unless he had a legitimate reason, which i'm sure he doesn't, i'm still pissed at him." I said annoyed.

"Hey sweetie." Vince said hugging me.

"Hey where's shit head?" I asked annoyed.

"You stole my line. He's over there talking. He just got in a couple of hours ago. He really missed you." he replied.

"The same thing Brian said."

"I've known Dom for a long time. He wouldn't hurt you. He told me you were the love of his life."

"Thanks for the reassurance but i'm pissed." Vince patted my back. I decided to go back to my old roots and quit acting like I didn't know anything. I knew plenty when it came to bets and cars. I just never let anyone know. I just gave Dom hints in the past. I thank my brother for teaching me everything. I started to make my way through the crowd. Kurt stopped me a moment. "Sis what are you doing?" he asked.

"Seeing what the bets are." I sighed.

"Tonight, it's up to six hundred thousand." Kurt answered.

"Who's ready to race?" I heard Dom's voice. The crowd cheered as people were standing around him. It didn't take him long to get a reputation around here. He got into his car lining up with the others. They took off as we stood around waiting for the cars to make it to the finish line. Dom's car was the first to hit the finish line. The other's slowed down trailing behind. The crowd cheered Dom on. He got out of his car shutting the door behind him. He still looked the same. had on a white tank, jeans, and his cross. I started to slowly walk towards him. He stood their talking to a few guys around him. "Hey Toretto. Looks like you can buy your self a couple of cars." I said looking at him with my arms folded. He turned around to look at me. "When did you start calling me by my last name?" he asked.

"Just now." I answered.

"I missed you." He took a step closer.

"Don't even start. I'm still pissed at you." I snapped. We looked at each other a moment and a girl came up to him wrapping her arms around him.

"I see you moved on. I guess that means I can too." I walked away leaving him stare back at me. I had a feeling it would come to this. Kurt did tell him that I wouldn't wait forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter for the week! Review!**

Chapter 16

Kurt tried to get me to be nice to Dom since he was staying with us. They weren't planning on leaving anytime soon. Mia had a good word with him about just leaving. Chad would come by not caring if Dom was there or not. I sat on the couch watching TV Dom came into the room. "I'm sorry I hurt you." he said feeling bad.

"You just left me, I didn't even know if you were ok. You really hurt me. Then I hear from Letty that you got with some girl or whatever." I snapped.

"I left thinking I was protecting you. You don't know how many times I thought about coming back." he raised his voice.

"You didn't plain and simple. I loved you." I said upset.

"You still do." he said looking into my eyes.

"You can't just leave and come back deciding when there can be an us, when it's convenient for you." I got up starting to leave. He grabbed my hand.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you. I fucked up. I just don't want you out of my life." he said sadly.

"There's so many women out there that want you. Right now, i'm not one of them." I replied.

"If you won't take me back. Can we be friends?" he asked.

"For the sake of you and your sister yes. I just can't be with you." I took a step back.

"Do you think we could ever be together again?"

I took a deep breath. "Someone once told me, if you want something that bad then you have to work for it. I'm making the choice to move on."

"I'd do anything for you sweetheart." he rubbed his hand along my face.

"We'll see." I heard my brother calling me from outside. I got up. Dom followed me to the garage. Kurt had the front lifted up. "Problems?" I asked.

"The damn thing won't start." he said annoyed. Dom got underneath the car to look at it. I looked at the top. "Your engine is fried." he said underneath the car.

"Your transmission is blown dummy." I said nudging him. Dom rolled out from underneath the car and got up. Brian and a few of my brother's friends came in the garage. I sat back on the couch. Dom came in sitting next to me.

"Letty told me you slept with some girl." I said slowly.

"I didn't sleep with her. I gave her money. The way she saw it wasn't true." he replied.

"That's the first." I said sarcastically.

"I haven't been with anyone like that since you." He got real close to me.

"Dom what are you doing?" I asked.

He took me in his arms kissing my neck. "I want you." he replied.

"I just want to be your friend. Not your friend with benefits." I couldn't easily break away. He was strong. He definitely was good at what he did.

"Why not?" he teased. My phone started to ring. He let me go, so I could answer it. "Hey." I answered.

I found the Ryan guy. He's at this night club."

"Alright." They gave me the directions. I wrote them down. I hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Dom asked.

"Ryan, they found him let's go." I said getting up. I decided to drive. I took my dad's red charger to the club. I found a gun in my dad's middle counsel. I parked it off to the side. We both got up and entered the club the back way. I gave Dom the gun. He put it in his pocket. One of his guys noticed Dom and started shooting. Everyone in the club started running and scattering. Dom got out his gun shooting back. Within a matter of seconds, we heard cop sirens. "Let's go." Dom said holding my hand.

"Damn cops." I ran with him outside. Dom ran another direction, while I got in the car. I had a few cops chase me. I did what I could to try to lose them. I called my brother for back up. Thankfully, he knew some racer's near by. I had one cop behind me. I headed towards a pole and quickly swerved off letting the cop hit it. I went into an abandoned area looking for Dom. He texted me telling me to drive up a little further. I saw him come out from an alley way. He got in and we took off.

We made it back home. I parked the car and we got out. Kurt and Brian came out the front door. "What the hell did you do smoke the car?" Kurt asked,

"Yeah well we tried to go after someone and the cops came." I answered.

"I saw you run that cop into a pole." Dom said impressed.

"I had to do something to keep them from following."

"Told you my sister can drive." Kurt said bragging.

"Shut up this crap is dangerous." I said rolling my eyes.

I saw Chad's car drive up. He only assumed Dom did this. He parked his car and got out. "Who the hell ran the cop car into a pole?" Chad asked.

"I did." I confessed.

"You?"

"Yes me. Someone told us Ryan was at the club. We tried going after them. They saw us and shot at us. Then you guys came." I said summing it up.

"Let us handle it. I thought you quit." Chad replied.

"I did."

"She bailed me out." Dom said looking at me.

"I'm warning you." Chad said annoyed. He stayed around talking to Brian. I headed inside. Dom came in after me seeing me walking up the stairs.

"Thanks for helping me." Dom said nicely.

"No problem. That's what fellow racers do right?" I stopped turning to look at him.

"If we can't be together at this point you are the best friend I ever had." he said nicely.

"Thanks." I quickly went upstairs changing into my night clothes. I came back down sitting with Mia and Letty. Brian was in the room telling them what had happened.

After a while, Dom and Kurt came into the room. "What are you guys watching?" I asked.

"Some love story on T.V. Mia wants to watch." Letty answered. I couldn't help but laugh at what Mia was watching. It reminded me of a Romeo and Juliet story.

"I'm sorry I can't watch this. They are so mushy constantly admitting their undying love for each other." I said getting up.

"Oh look, they are getting it on." Kurt said laughing.

"Goodbye to you all, I am going to watch hockey now." I headed up to my room. I flipped through the channels trying to find a hockey game. I couldn't find anything. I decided to grab my small hockey net, puck and stick. I put it in the front foyer and started hitting the puck in the net. I haven't practiced in so long, I had to make sure I remember everything. Kurt came in seeing me hit the puck in. He decided to play goalie. I thought he was nuts seeing he had no gear on. Dom came in seeing me hitting the puck around.

"Shouldn't he have gear on?" he asked.

"Yeah but he thinks he can handle it." I laughed. I went to find one of the dog's soft balls. I set it on the floor in front of me. I swung at it hitting my brother on purpose. Dom laughed at him. "Ouch." he said catching it.

"That's why you wear gear." I reminded him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter! **

Chapter 17

Dom got a girlfriend. We remained good friends but everyone thinks he got one because we weren't together. Chad started to become more flirtatious with me lately. We started to become closer. I wasn't sure where we stood. No one seemed to be bothered by it except for Dom. I think he hated the fact that we were just friends. He was having a hard time with it. At least Dom and Chad were civil to each other. Tonight was just like any night. Dom raced and we had a house party. I was glad my parents were letting us use their house as long as nothing got broken. We would see them occasionally off and on. They were so busy working we ended up watching the dogs.

Chad and I sat up in my room finishing up a game of chess. He was better at it than I was. He sipped his beer and took a move. I moved but I wasn't sure if it was the best one or not. Then he moved knocking my last guy over. "I win." he said looking at me.

"I hated that game anyway." I whined. He laughed swooping me in his arms. I felt his lips over mine. We kissed a moment. "Hey sis can you help?" Kurt asked coming into the room.

"Help?"

"Help Mia out in the kitchen." We both got up. Chad went in the other room with the guys. It was funny how he got along with everyone. He originally was suppose to go after Dom. Now that things have changed, he seemed to focus on the guy Dom was after. I think outside of him being a cop, he was a good person like Brian said he was.

I headed in the kitchen. Mia was opening bags putting food out. "Hey Kurt said you needed help." I said coming in.

"Yeah. I just want you to know Dom is going to fight for you. I see the way he looks at you." She said keeping her voice down.

I am just sick of everyone saying he isn't going to hurt me. He did unless what happened just flew over their heads." I said annoyed.

"I don't think any of them knew what happened." She put the last bag of chips in a bowl.

Letty came in giving me a hug and sat in the chair. "Dom told me he didn't sleep with the girl. He said she gave him money." I replied.

"He's full of shit. I remember hearing them, when we were in the room next to him." Letty said annoyed.

We quieted down when Dom's new girlfriend came in the kitchen to get a beer. I felt bad for her. She was a nice girl. I can give him credit she was pretty. She has long brown hair and greenish eyes. "Hey guys." she said nicely.

"Hey." We all said standing there.

"Chad kind of reminds me of Brian." I said to Mia.

"Yeah a little but Brian said they have their differences."

"I'm shocked you still want to be my friend since i'm with your brother." I said nicely.

"You had every right to do what you had to do. This doesn't change anything." She said nicely.

People started showing up. After a good hour, the whole house was packed. Everyone was spread out. Most of them were friends of me and my brothers. I walked around talking to people as I was passing threw. I noticed Dom's arm around his girl.

"I have to pee i'll be back." She let him go heading in the crowd. She left Dom and I standing there.

"You doing ok. You look tired."

"I'm alright." Dom said nicely.

"She's a nice girl." I complimented.

"Yeah she's not bad." I could see the hurt in his eyes. I felt bad but I knew he would be alright. Before he could say anymore, his girlfriend came towards us. I let him go disappearing in the crowd. I found Chad standing next to Brian talking. He looked my way. "Hey you." he said smiling.

"I hate crowds. I will blame this one on Kurt." I protested. Chad wrapped his arm around me.

"Come on let's go." he said leading me outside. We went in the back to the pool area. Chad on a chair. He pulled me into his lap.

"I am just curious where do we stand? These last couple of weeks we're all over each other." He took my hand holding it.

"You know what I want. I want to be with you. Make you happy. I love you." he said looking at me. The way he looked at me with his blue eyes made me want to melt. I didn't care if he didn't noticed all the women looking at him. He was gorgeous. He always smelled good and shaved. He kind of reminded me of the prince from Sleeping Beauty except with blue eyes.

"You're so sweet." He kissed me on the lips. I felt his arm wrap around me as we were kissing. Our kissing started to become more intense. I remember letting it get this far and Chad would stop us. He pulled back to look at me. "Got anywhere we can go." he said out of breath. I led him in the small beach house. I opened the door leading us in. I locked the door from the inside. Chad and I got on the small bed. He got on top kissing me on the lips. "Be with me." Chad asked stopping a moment.

"Chad."

"I'm serious. Will you be with me?" he asked. We heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Mia, Dom left, he said he was going to the narrow streets. You got to stop him." She said worried.

I opened the door she stepped in. "We'll get him." Chad replied.

"This isn't like him. Is he crazy?" I asked shocked.

"There's a lot of cops around there. I know where he's going." Chad left the room quickly.

"Did he say why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's go." We rushed out. Mia grabbed Brian as we went after Dom. We drove up there seeing Dom in his car. Chad got up there a little before us. He was already passed out. "I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I am not sure how he made it up here." Chad said surprised.

"Brian was he that drunk?" Chad asked.

"A little but I didn't think it was that bad." Brian said worried.

"He's got some explaining to do. He rarely drinks this much." Mia said pissed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well hope you like! I posted a link of what Chad looks like under my profile if yer interested. **

Chapter 18

I got the next morning. Chad had already left seeing he had to get to work early. I got up and walked into the room that Dom was in. The door was half way open. He was lying there asleep. I noticed his girlfriend had already gotten up. I sat down on the bed looking at him. He opened his eyes seeing me sitting there. "You doing alright?" I asked.

"Yeah what happened?" he asked.

"From what I understand, you got in your car and drove somewhere. Were you drunk?" I asked.

"I didn't drink that much I usually don't. I had a few beers." he answered.

Kurt came in the room seeing me sit next to Dom. "Brian looked at the bottle you drank out of. Someone could have put drugs in your drink." He replied.

"I told Leah to watch my drink for me." he said a little annoyed.

"Well now we know why you went off. Those drugs make you do some crazy shit." Kurt answered.

He left the room leaving Dom and I alone. "Time to get up." I said standing up.

He sat up on the bed. He pulled me down with him keeping his arm around me. "I'm having a tough time with this baby." he said slowly.

"I hate to see you sad but I can't be with you." I said slowly.

"That's bullshit. You love me and you won't except it." he said letting me go.

"Despite what I feel I can't."

"I'm not buying anything your saying. I'm usually pretty good at reading people. I know want to be with me." he said annoyed.

"I don't Dom. Stop." I said leaving. He got out of bed coming after me.

He grabbed me turning me to look at him. "What are you afraid of?" he asked raising his voice.

"I'm not afraid of you, I just don't trust you." I left the room leaving him stand there. I got in the shower and got myself together. I left the house. I went to Chad's work. I walked in. They showed me where his desk was. He was sitting there going through paperwork. "Working hard?" I asked coming up to him.

He looked up at me seeing me. "I guess. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting away from the house for a while. Any leads yet?" I asked.

"It's been slow. Come on, let's get out of here." He grabbed his jacket. I followed him out. We heard shooting. Chad had me get down. I looked up from the ground seeing a man shot. Chad saw the man that shot him. He ran after him. I went up to the man on the ground. "Who shot you?" I asked.

"One of Ryan's guys." he said trying to sit still. Blood was pouring out of him. I heard sirens coming our way. He was looking more pale losing consciousness. By the time they parked, he was already dead. I saw Chad come around the corner out of breath with the man in cuffs. The officers took him into custody. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chad went to talk to some of the officers for a moment. I waited on him till he was done. He had me follow him to the office. They took the guy in for questioning. Chad went into the room. The others let me sit from behind the mirror.

"Can you tell me what you were doing shooting the guy?" Chad asked him.

He fucked up. He had a deal so I had to kill him." he answered.

"Who do you work for?" Chad questioned.

The guy wouldn't answer him. "Who do you work for?" Chad asked raising his voice.

"Fuck you." the guy said snickering.

After a few minutes, the guard took him out. Chad came out pissed. "It's Ryan's boy. The guy told me before he died." I answered. Chad kissed my cheek. "Thanks." he said nicely.

We headed to his place for a bit. He was on call if they needed him. We parked our cars getting out heading to the front door. He unlocked it letting me in first. He shut the door behind us. "You never answered me." Chad said walking towards me.

"We were interrupted." I said slowly. I kissed him on the lips. We kissed like that for a long time. He lifted me up carrying me to his room. I laid be down on the bed still kissing me. He pulled back to look at me breathing heavy. "I want you. he said looking at me out of breath. I started unbuttoning his shirt. Once I got it unbuttoned, he let it fall to the floor. He removed my shirt along with my pants, shoes, and shirt. I removed his tank top leaving him shirtless. He did look amazing without a shirt. He was built and tan. His phone went off. He stopped to look at it. "Dammit." He cursed.

"They need you don't they?" I asked. He kissed my cheek and got off me. I quickly got dressed. "I'll call you later sweetheart." he said throwing his shoes on. He walked out the door in a rush to leave. I got my shoes on and headed back to the crazy house. I started to wonder if we would work out. His hours were so weird, i'm not sure when we would have time for each other. I parked and headed inside. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen. I came in the back way. "Hey guys." I said walking past them.

I went to my room shutting the door. I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I replied. Dom walked in. "You hurried past us i'm just making sure you were alright." he said nicely.

"Just frustrated at Chad. We spend all this time kissing and what does he do bail on me. I shouldn't be telling you this." I said frustrated. I guess I shouldn't be too mad. More like he started something he couldn't finish.

"It's ok. Mia went through that with Brian and they fought a lot." he said nicely.

"So where's your girlfriend?" I asked.

"I couldn't do it. We were different."

"Your two week girlfriend right?" I teased.

He laughed at that. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I was with Chad." I said looking at him.

"I didn't sleep with the girl. I talked to Letty about it this morning.

"Letty said you did."

"I didn't."

"Whatever."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks again for the reviews! Here is the next chapter! I appreciate them good or bad.**

Chapter 19

Chad me invited to go with him to a banquet, they were having for the NYPD. Afterward we would get a group of people together and have a hotel party with some of the other guys and their wives or dates. I was in my room packing a small bag of extra clothes to change into. I got myself all dressed up. I put on a nice short red dress and heels. I left my hair down and curled it. I got done and carried my packed bag out with me. I came in the living room seeing everyone sitting around. "Hey guys." I said coming into the room.

"You look all nice and fancy," Mia said nicely.

"You look nice." Kurt gave me a hug and sat next to Letty.

"Thanks." Dom and Brian came in from the kitchen. Dom walked over to me. "you look beautiful." he said nicely.

"Thanks."

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I can't. Chad is picking me up." I replied.

"I don't want you to go baby." He took a step forward.

"Now you care? Did you forget that you left me hanging? You also didn't show any interest in wanting me back. You just hung all over any woman that came your way." I said annoyed.

"I know I hurt you." He took my hands in his.

"You didn't even apologize. You really need to get your crap straight." I looked out the window seeing Chad pull up.

"Lena."

"I got to go." I shut the door in his face. I got in the car and we drove off. We arrived and Chad came around opening the door. I got out of the car. "You look beautiful." Chad said kissing my cheek. We walked around talking to people. The place was beautiful with the lighting and the tables all nicely set. We ate talking to the people sitting with us. "So Chad is she a keeper?" One of the guys asked.

"Yeah that's up to her though." He said looking at me.

Everyone around us got up and went to the dance floor. Chad took my hand "Want to dance?" he asked.

"I'd love to." He led me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around my waist and took my other hand in his. He looked into my eyes.

"So do I get my answer yet?" He asked.

"Every time i'm about to something happens." I hesitated.

"Nothing is happening now." He smiled at me.

"Lena." I heard Dom's voice.

Chad and I looked seeing him run my way. "Sir you can't be in here." One of the guys said following him. We noticed a red light appear on Dom. Chad ran in front of Dom to cover him and shots were fired. The crowd scattered. "Chad." I yelled. Dom looked at Chad seeing he got shot in the arm. He went after the guy. Chad got up. "I guess I should have waited to ask you." he said looking at me.

"Find Dom." Chad left me there. The crowd was already gone. The police busted the doors open scattering everywhere looking for anyone they could find. They noticed me standing there having a few guys escorting me out to safety. I stood outside waiting for Chad to come back. "Hello baby." A guy said coming up to me.

I turned around and he forced me in the car. "You know, it's a shame that I missed that damn cop." he said going about eight miles down a side road. He was running anything and everything over that was in his way. He slowed down parking his car having me get out. He led me inside. There was quite a few guys standing there. "Well nice to see you again." I heard Ryan's british accent. I didn't say a word. He took a few steps closer to me. "What should we do with her?" One of the guys asked.

"I got something i'd like to try. He forced a black vest on me zipping it and buckling it.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Well you see, the vest has a bomb implanted in it on the back. Once someone puts it on it activates. It's a new invention from a friend of mine. It senses something touching it. They can't try to take it off you or it will explode. I started to hear cars outside. "We better go." A guy said alerting Ryan.

The guy threw me on the ground. They quickly escaped. I didn't know where I was. I was left alone at some old abandoned building. I saw a cell phone on a table. One of the guys must have left it. I dialed Chad's number. It rang three times then it died. "Dammit." I cursed. I sat around in the darkness for a good hour. I couldn't leave. I was a threat with this vest on. I sat there behind a desk wondering if Chad or anyone was looking for me.

I noticed lights started to come on. I heard foot steps. I made a noise which made them stop. "Show yourself." I heard Brian's voice.

I peeked around the corner seeing It was Brian, Dom, and Chad. "Hands up." I heard Chad yell. I slowly walked out seeing their guns pointed towards me. They put their guns down heading towards me. "What is this?" Chad asked.

"Don't guys there is a bomb on this thing. You take it off it will explode." I warned.

"Where is it?" Chad asked.

"Implanted on the back." I said nervously.

"Are they here?" Dom asked.

"They left."

"I need to get a specialist out here." I looked seeing Chad on the phone. Brian was able to cut a hole in the back seeing where it was. After a half an hour, more cops arrived. "You guys better go." Chad warned. Dom didn't move not wanting to leave.

"Come on Dom." Brian pulled him away having him follow him.

A few cops came in along with the specialist. Chad stayed close to me. The guy was able to cut through the lining of the vest. He got to the wires seeing the colors as red, blue, or green. "You ready?" the guy asked.

"Yes." I said scared." He snipped the wire he knew would disarming it. They helped me remove it. Chad helped me up. He took me in his arms hugging me. "Come on let's take you home." He guided me out.

"Don't leave me. Take me with you please." I said looking into his eyes.

"Alright let's go to my place." he said taking my hand.

"Let's get that arm looked at." I reminded.

"Yeah I know." We drove to the hospital to get that bullet removed. It didnt look too bad but I didn't trust myself trying to remove it myself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Review if you want here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 20

Chad's arm was ok. They just had to get the bullet out and sew it back together. We headed back to his place after leaving the hospital. When we arrived, he parked and we got out of the car. We headed inside the building to his door. He unlocked it letting me in first. I took off my shoes rubbing my feet. "I hate high heels. Who ever invented them, i'm gonna kill them." Chad laughed at me. He closed all of his blinds around his place. I walked up to him. He looked at me. I just kissed him deeply on the lips. He wrapped both arms around me holding me. He pulled back smiling.

"Why have you thought about me like this?" I asked seductively.

"Maybe. I want to, I just need to get to know you more." he looked at me.

"Why don't you sleep in the same bed? I won't have you on the couch." I said nicely.

"Alright. I'll cuddle" He led me to his room. He gave me some privacy while I threw on pajamas. After a few minutes, he came out of the bathroom with a t-shirt and his boxers. I like the fact that he didn't just want sex right away. I haven't ran into guys that were like that very often.

"So, have you had sex?" I asked.

"My last girlfriend and a few back in college. It's been a good couple of years." He answered.

"Most men would go nuts without it that long."I was impressed.

"Working as much as I have, I don't have time to stop and think. I been in the police force for seven years. I started in my home town back in Utah. Then California, and now here." He wrapped his arms around me turning me to look at him.

"I'm from here. My brother and I moved to California to start over. He got into some trouble here. Then we met Dom and the crew. I helped his sister when she got in a car wreck. That's how I met them." I explained.

"So the girl he's married to now is Letty Dom's childhood love?" He asked.

"Yeah use to be. They decided they weren't for each other but she found Kurt." We continued to talk a little longer. Then our talking went to drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with Chad next to me. My phone beeped. I saw a text from Dom. "Can we talk?" I rolled my eyes laying back down. Chad woke up seeing me texting to friends of mine. I just ignored Dom's. "Morning." he said stretching.

"Hey."

Chad got up checking his E-mail on his laptop. I got up a little bit after him. I went to the bathroom. I could hear him cursing at his computer. When I was finished, I walked up to him. "Problems?" I asked.

"Damn thing is slow." he cursed.

"Shouldn't be. Unless someone already hacked into it you probably got too much crap on it." I answered.

"You know stuff about computers?"

"Yes." He shoved it my way having me fix it. It was easy. Nothing I haven't worked with before. I scooted it back after I fixed it.

"Run's better. Were you a computer tech?" he asked impressed.

"Nice thing to call me but no. Thanks to my brother, he showed me a thing or two."

"You also know a lot about cars too stealing them and all. I read your file." Chad said picking on me.

"Yeah ok goodie two shoes." I picked on him back.

"Now I can see why "Dom likes you so much." he said putting the pieces together.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"I got to get to work in an hour crap." He said getting up.

"So you want your answer?" I asked.

"We'll see how everything plays out sweet heart." he kissed my cheek.

"Which means?"

"If I answer something might happen." He joked.

I got myself together real quick. He dropped me off at my house. I gave him a kiss on the cheek." I'll call you later." He said nicely. I went in seeing Letty, and Mia on the couch. I gave them a hug. I only guessed the guys were in the garage. I headed to my room took a shower and changed into some comfortable clothes. When I went into the kitchen. Dom, Brian, Vince, and my brother were sitting at the table. "Hey sweetheart." Vince said seeing me.

"Hey Vince." I smiled.

"Where were you?" Kurt asked.

"With Chad." I answered.

Dom looked directly at me. I could see he was jealous. I didn't care he still didn't act like he gave two cents about me. "Did you get my text?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Come on." I said leading him into a quieter room.

"I know I haven't been treating you well. I shouldn't have left you. I should have called. I guess being with one person is something that I am still learning about." he explained.

"I knew taking a break would be hard for you. You have no self control. You can't even take a break without having a woman near you. Is that why you and Letty couldn't make it?" I asked annoyed.

"I messed everything up. I'm sorry. I hate myself for hurting you." he said stepping closer to me.

"I appreciate the apology but I still don't trust you." He took my hands holding them.

"I didn't want to leave you when Chad was helping you get that vest off. That made me realize that you mean everything to me. I lost you out of my own selfishness. Please let me prove to you that I won't hurt you." he begged.

"I don't know Dom." I backed away.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"What? That's none of your business." I snapped.

"Just answer the question." He was very calm. I still didn't know why he was asking me this.

"No Dom, he's not like you. He isn't going to just jump in the bed with me. He respects me." I raised my voice.

"You think I didn't when we first got together?" he argued.

"Alright, i'll give that to you. You did but you're missing my point. When we were apart you couldn't be smart and think about things. Instead you got the next girl who would take you. That showed me that you didn't care. If you want a serious relationship to work grow up. Mia said you'd fight for me but you haven't done shit." I started to leave the room. Dom grabbed my arm.

"I'll prove it." He said looking into my eyes.

"I'm with Chad now. I won't hurt him like this."

"You're with him?" he questioned.

"Yes Dom I love him." I walked out of the room. Dom followed me out to the front. I saw Chad standing next to Brian. "Lena wait." He said trying to stop me. He turned me around and everyone sat there watching us. It didn't help that everyone else was able to hear everything. "How could you?" he raised his voice.

" How could I what Dom? We aren't together. So just accept it." I argued. Chad came up to me trying to calm me down.

"I don't have to accept it." he snapped. Dom left the room heading outside. Everyone just stood there watching.

"What's going on?" Chad asked.

"Chad just leave it alone." Brian suggested.

"What is going on?" Mia asked coming into the room.

"I just want to be friends Mia. Dom's not liking it even though we discussed this. I told him I loved Chad and I wouldn't hurt him." I said annoyed.

"You told him what?" Chad asked surprised.

"That I loved you and I wouldn't hurt you." I said looking at him.

"I love you too." he said nicely.

Mia came over to me "I'll talk to him." she said comforting me. She left the room to go talk to him. "So I guess you got your answer." I said looking at him. He kissed my lips and hugged me. "I guess I did." he said keeping his voice down.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

These past couple of weeks have been busy for Chad. We did what we could to see each other. Dom did apologize for acting the way he did. He respected my decision to remain friends for now at least. I didn't like holding grudges. I let everything go. At this point, I was ready to move on. There was more to life than Dom at this point. I went to visit Chad at his office. "Hey." I said heading into his office.

"Hey." He smiled at me. I sat in the chair in front of him.

"I've missed you."

"Work is keeping me busy sweetheart." He put his hand in mine.

"I've noticed." His boss came up to us.

"Yes sir." Chad said looking at him.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"This is Lena." Chad introduced.

I shook his hand. "Chad I need that file on my desk." he reminded.

"Yes sir." He replied. His boss left us alone. He looked at his watch seeing it was close to lunch. He had me follow him, so he could put the file on his desk. We headed out the door. The streets were busy as usual. It was your typical New York City. We grabbed something quick to eat. "So what are the plans for tonight?"

"I'm suppose to continue to look for this guy. I'm actually off tomorrow." He said as he was driving.

"I can help if you want." I offered. We parked in front of Chad's apartment. I got out of the car. He unlocked the door and we headed inside.

"I don't want you to get hurt." he said worried.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I can just blend in" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Alright, I'll trust you."

They didn't call him in for the rest of the day. I ended up being his tag along for errands he had to run. I changed for the clubs putting on a dress and some decent shoes. I did my make up and curled my hair a little. Chad put on a long sleeve button up shirt and black pants. I walked up to him ready to go. He turned to look at me. "I don't think i'll let you leave here looking this good." He kissed my lips holding me.

"You always look good." I looked at him

"Let's go beautiful." He took my hand. We headed out to the city. We walked since he didn't live too far away from the clubs. "Before you go, you might need this." he handed me a gun. He showed me how to use it. I put it in my jean jacket that I was wearing. He led us to the back showing the security guard his badge. They let us through. We spread out looking for him. I guess he trusted me to be careful. It was hard to get through. This place had a rather large crowd. I ran into some friends I knew. I would stop and chat making my way through the crowds. I noticed Brian, Mia, Letty, and my brother sitting at a table. I walked up to their table. "Hey guys." Kurt came over giving me a hug.

"Hey you." Mia said coming up to me hugging me.

"Where's Dom?" I asked.

"Getting us drinks. I know your dating Chad now. I can't blame you after the way my brother treated you. Just don't forget about Letty and I. We miss having you around." she said nicely.

"I won't." I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"You know I am your sister in law now." Letty reminded.

"I know." I said hugging her as well.

"You'd think by now Dom would grow up after me. I guess not." Letty shrugged.

"You guys are welcome to stay as long as you need. I know you won't be going home any time soon since the cops are on Dom's ass right now."

"Thanks. It's nice of your parents letting us." Mia smiled.

"They don't care, they love company seeing they are never home." I joked.

Dom came back to the table. He set the drinks down and sat down next to Mia. I noticed him checking me out. "You look good." He complimented.

"Thanks." I said simply. We stood there looking at each other a moment. "Find anything?" I heard Chad's voice behind me.

"Not really." He put his arm around me and I noticed the jealous look in Dom's eyes.

"Hey." Brian said to Chad. He moved next to Chad talking. Dom got up and walked away some where.

"I think he's starting to realize what he lost." Mia whispered.

"Let him, I don't care." I shrugged.

"Come on this is my song." Letty said dragging Mia and I to the dance floor. We started dancing and having a good time. Brian, Kurt, and Chad came down to the dance floor watching us. Letty and Mia grabbed Kurt and Brian. I took Chad's hand. "I'm not a good dancer." he said holding me.

"Neither am I. I just go with it." Brian said hearing Chad.

I got Chad to move with me. He didn't do as bad as he was saying. After a while, we got off the dance floor. I saw Dom and Vince talking to each other. Chad and I sat at the table. Kurt and Letty sat next to us. "Hey sis, I never got to really talk to you. I'm sorry about everything that has happened. I'm not too fond of Dom hurting you. I'm glad you can move on." he said nicely.

"Thanks." I hugged him.

"I don't think anyone is." Letty replied.

"I'm not asking anyone to take sides. I don't want everybody against him. This was between Dom and I not everyone else as well." I said slowly.

"You're family to us rather he likes it or not. We love him just as much as we love you. We just want to make sure you're alright." Kurt comforted me.

"I'm fine. Sorry you have to listen to this." I apologized to Chad.

"Hey it doesn't bother me sweetie." He said nicely. He scooted his chair closer to me. He started rubbing my back a little.

"We are going to barbecue tomorrow. You should join us." Kurt offered.

"Yeah you should, we need to catch up. Bring Chad too." Mia said coming up to us.

"I don't want any drama to start." I said worried.

"Don't worry my brother will behave himself." Mia said nicely.

"You coming to the house tonight?" Kurt asked.

"I think I might bunk with Chad if he doesn't care." I said kissing his cheek.

Chad laughed at. "Bunk? What is this cub scouts?" Kurt asked.

"So I guess no busting anyone tonight?" I asked.

"No. You ready?" Chad asked.

We got up saying our goodbyes. We walked the few blocks to his place. He opened the door and we walked in. I started keeping stuff at Chad's house. I dug through my bag for a pair of pajamas. Chad wrapped his arms around my waist. He turned me to look at him. I felt his lips go over mine. Thing started to get more intense. I unbuttoning his shirt. I took it off leaving him shirtless. I loved looking at his built body. He wasn't nearly as big as Dom but he still looked good without a shirt on. "You're not making this easy." he pulled back to look at me.

"I'm sorry it's just. You kissed me and you got me going." I said breathing heavy.

"I promise you that i'll let you know when I want to." he said nicely.

"You better not make me wait too long." I teased. He smiled and went into the bathroom. I quickly changed into my pajamas. He came out wrapping his arms around me. I kissed his lips a moment. We pulled the bed down. He flipped on the T.V. "When do you think we will get this guy?" I asked.

"I don't know it can take months."

"Are you wanting to go hang with everyone tomorrow? We don't have to. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable." I moved close to him. He wrapped his arm around me as I snuggled up to him.

"Dom doesn't bother me. I think we should go. I can handle myself a lot better than what you may think." he assured me.

"Alright we'll go." I yawned.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is another chapter. In response from the guest post. He has known Lena since my last story. So I am not sure if it's soon or not. He developed feelings for her then.**

Chapter 22

We grabbed a some donuts at a coffee shop near by. It was nice that Chad had the day off. I helped him clean and do laundry. He was using most of his time using this as laundry day and dust day. His place was always clean since he was always gone. I turned on some music. I managed to get my iPod back from my brother. Usher started playing when I hooked it up to his radio speakers. Chad shook his head smiling. I started singing along to "You don't have to Call." After I got most of the place cleaned up. I started dancing around not paying much attention to anything around me. Chad grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He turned the music down. "You're so goofy." he laughed.

"I guess." I said kissing his lips.

"You're sexy doing it." We got ourselves ready to go. I showered and got myself together. We headed back to my parent's house. We came in and Kurt gave me a hug. Letty hugged Chad briefly. Chad went with Kurt. I went to help Mia in the kitchen. She was getting food together. "Your dad is home." she smiled.

"Is he eating with us?" I asked.

"I think." My dad came into the room giving me a hug.

"Nice to see you home." I replied.

"Your brother told me what happened." he replied.

"Be nice dad." I warned.

"It's not my business unless you want it to be." He stepped past me and sat outside with the guys. After Mia got everything together. It was time to eat. The guys had the barbecue ready. We all sat at the table outside. Dom had us say grace. We all started to eat. Nor Dom or I had much to say to each other. I did catch him glimpsing at me when I wasn't looking.

"You're brother said you have been burning rubber on my charger." My dad said taking a bite of his food.

"Sorry." I apologized.

Everyone laughed at that. "Why did you rent a car?" Kurt asked me.

"Ok fine i'll go buy my own car." I said annoyed at my brother.

"Not an SUV." Kurt continued to pick on me. I think everyone still thought it was funny how we argued like teenagers. Dom and Mia never did.

"If I get a car your not driving it." I snapped at Kurt.

"Grandma car."

"Guys knock it off." My dad said irritated with both of us.

Everyone just snickered at both of us. "He started it."

"I don't give a crap you guys are adults. You still argue like kids." he said annoyed.

"My brother and I have a very weird relationship." I sighed.

"I never argued with Dom like that. After our father past, he had to grow up real quick." Mia replied I kept my mouth shut on that one. In my eyes as far as relationships went he needed a lot of work. Thankfully my dad was here. I knew when he was around everyone was to be on their best behavior. He hated people causing drama.

"I'll give you my charger since you need a car." My dad said looking at me.

"Dad you don't have to. Really." I said not sure what to think.

"Just take it. I have been looking at another one." he said nicely.

"You're giving it to her?" Kurt asked surprised.

"You got a car from me already and then you turned it into a race car." he reminded.

"Thanks dad. I have money saved up from selling my apartment in California." I shrugged.

"What are you going to do while your here?" Dad asked me.

"I might try to teach a class at N.Y.U. I don't know." I shrugged.

"You did say you wanted to teach." Dom replied.

"We'll see. I need to brush up on what I learned." Everyone continued to sit around and talk. Vince hung around off and on. He was doing jobs like Dom to make money.

I helped clean up. The guys stayed outside talking. After we were done. We headed in the basement. My dad had a pool table. The guys played that while us girls sat in front of the big screen. Mia got a hold of the T.V. button. She flipped it on a movie channel. The movie Clueless was playing. Then she flipped it to another movie.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Don't know." Mia shrugged.

"So tell me Mia what is Brian like? Is he romantic?" I asked.

"Yeah in his own way. He's just got this sweet thing about him that makes me melt." she replied.

"Chad is so sweet. He is very gentle. I think he is the romantic type." I replied.

"You guys crack me up." Letty laughed.

"What's so funny you married my brother." I teased.

"He's sweet we understand each other." We were loud I think the guys heard us. They kept peeking in the room including Dom. I went out to grab a soda.

"Get me a beer." Letty called out.

"Soda here." Mia added. I walked out seeing the guys playing pool. Chad stood there holding his beer watching me walk his way. I gave him a kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me. "What are you doing beautiful?" he asked.

"Getting some drinks for me and the girls." I smiled. He took me in his arms. "If you only knew what I'm thinking." he said nicely.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Making love to you." He whispered in my ear. His words made me feel weak in the knees.

"That's all on you." I smiled.

"Chad your turn." I heard Kurt interrupting us. He let me go and I went to go get the drinks. I came back handing Letty and Mia their drinks. A few minutes later Chad came into the room. He sat next to us. We talked a little and he just listened. Kurt and Brian came in the room. Dom went outside with my dad. "I have to use the bathroom." I said getting up. I walked pass the garage hearing my dad talking to Dom I stopped to listen.

"I don't know what to tell you son. I raised my kids not to take shit from anyone." I heard my dad.

"I really messed this one up." I wasn't sure what they were talking about. I made my way to that bathroom. When I was finished. I came out. Dom stood in front of me. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" I asked.

Before he could speak Chad came out. I left him standing there. Chad took my hand as we went to my room. "Did you really mean what you said?" I asked.

"Yes. It would be nice." he said kissing me.

"You are a hopeless romantic." I giggled.

"I guess." He shrugged.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated. This is my last update for the weekend! **

Chapter 23

I started helping out at N.Y.U. in the music department. I did filing or moving things around. It kept me busy and I got paid for it. I did take choir for a couple of years in college. It was nice to listen to some of them sing. After I got done with everything, I sat in the auditorium watching people working on their solos. They noticed me and I introduced myself. Chad texted me. _"I miss you baby."_ I smiled at that. He was always so sweet and loving. He definitely had a romantic side that I never knew he had. I only knew him as the cop. So all of this was new to me. I recognized the choir teacher. She was my teacher when I went here. "Hey you." she said recognizing me.

"Hi nice to see you. I said nicely.

I ate lunch with the students in the music department. I got to know them individually. They were all music and performing arts majors. We talked about anything and everything. Some were my age and younger. "So do you sing?" One asked.

"I can. I just sing in the shower." I replied

They laughed at me. After we were done, I walked back with them. I noticed they were having a career day. So this place was over crowded. I noticed the N.Y.P.D. was here. I looked over seeing Chad standing there talking to students. I had no clue he was even here. It was cute seeing the female students flirting. Most of them were young girls. It didn't bother me. I did that too when I went here. I waited for them to leave. I walked up to them. "Gentlemen." I said nicely.

"Hey you." Chad saw me come over to him.

"Didn't know you were here." I said surprised.

"Guys can you take over?" I heard him ask.

They waved him away and we went into a an empty room shutting the door behind us. He took me in his arms kissing me deeply. We continued to kiss like that for a long time. He wrapped his arms around me. I pulled back to look at him. "Shouldn't you be working?" I asked.

"Yeah but right now i'm working on you." he said kissing my neck. I giggled. His lips made his way back to mine.

"Get to work."

"Alright. I'm off tomorrow. Things have been slow lately. They gave me a day off. "You want me to come by?" he asked.

"Yeah." He gave me one last kiss letting me go. We stepped out of the room. He smiled back at me before going back to his booth. I finished out my day and headed back to the house. I parked the car getting out. Dom saw me from the garage. I walked in seeing my brother, Brian, and Vince working outside.

"Hey boys." I said coming in.

"Hey sweetie." Vince gave me a hug.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Working again." Kurt walked by me.

Dom approached me. "How was work?" he asked.

"Good They keep me busy." I answered. He moved closer to me. He leaned against the car with his arms folded looking at me.

"I wish things could be what they were with us." he said sadly.

"They can't be." I reminded him.

"I know. What's so great about Chad anyway?" he questioned.

"He's understanding, caring, and respects me. He won't hurt me."

"How do you know that?"

"He shows in his actions that he's all about me. He knows how to keep his distance when other women approach him. He has no problem telling me anything instead of just leaving me without an explanation." I said slowly.

"You know how much this is killing me? Just seeing you with another man just drives me crazy." I could definately tell he was upset.

"Now you know how Letty felt, when you cheated on her. I really don't think you know what it's like to be hurt. You always got away with hurting everyone around you. You remind of someone who always got what they wanted. When they finally got something that was good. They didn't realize it till it was too late." I folded my arms.

He took a step closer rubbing his hand along my face. "It's not too late." I noticed his eyes looked like he was going to cry. I noticed this was really starting to take effect on him.

"It is too late." I said taking his hand away. I went inside. I took time to be by myself for a while. I saw a text from Chad._ "I'm on my way over."_ Within a few minutes he was at my door. I opened it seeing him stand there with roses. "The amount is how much I been thinking of you." He said kissing me. I took them inside. He followed me in the kitchen. I got a vase filling it with water. I put the roses in it. Dom walked in seeing him kissing me. He sighed walking past us.

"What's his problem?" Chad asked.

"Jealous."

Chad just brushed it off. He didn't let anyone bother him. "Hey guys." Brian said coming in.

"Hey man." Chad said wrapping his arms around me.

"Where's Mia and Letty?" I asked.

"They should be back. They went to the store." Brian said looking at the time.

"How long ago was that?" Chad asked.

"About three hours ago." Brian said worried.

"That's kind of long for a grocery trip unless the lines were long" I wondered. Dom came in the room seeing us worried.

"Dom try calling Mia's cell." He dialed and no answer.

"Kurt get in here." I yelled.

"I know I can't get Letty to pick up." He said worried.

"We got to find them." Dom replied.

Chad's phone started to ring. He answered it talking a moment.. After a few minutes, he hung up. "There was a shooting not too far from here. I got to go." he kissed me briefly and left. "Kurt get an address hurry up." I ordered. After about five minutes, he came out with an address. He grabbed some walkie talkies. "Who's driving?" he asked.

"We all are." Dom answered.

"These are all linked we can all here eachother. Just one person can talk at a time." he replied. We all got into our cars. We followed Kurt seeing he knew where to go. "I found their car." I heard Dom threw the walkie talkie.

I flipped on the radio." In other news two hostages are being held on a train not to far from broadway."

"Kurt we need to get to the train."

""Just follow me." We followed him all the way there. We parked noticing the train hasn't moved. Cop cars were all around. We parked on the other side, so we weren't visible to them. Dom got on the train. I followed along with Brian and Kurt. We walked around trying to find Mia and Letty. I found a gun on the floor that was loaded. I picked it up putting it in my pocket. Brian and I went to the back of the train while Kurt and Dom went to the front. Brian heard a noise. The door was locked. He used his shoulder barging in. We saw Mia and Letty tied up. Mia was ok but Letty was knocked out. He bent over to untie Mia, I helped him carry Letty out. When we turned around guns were pointed at us.

"Hello love." I heard Ryan's voice. Brian looked at me as I motioned him to get the gun out of my pocket. He got it out real quick stepping in front of us pointing a gun at Ryan's head. "Freeze asshole."

"You are really going to try to kill me when you have three guns in your face?" Ryan chuckled.

"You got three more." I heard Kurt's voice. Dom, Chad, and Kurt pointed at them from behind. They all started shooting and Brian had me get down next to Mia. "You two go, i'll watch Letty." Brian ordered. We made it to the back. "What's that ticking noise?" Mia asked scared.

"It's a bomb. It will be going off here in twenty." I said scared. I still heard gun shots. I looked seeing Dom punching one guy. Brian was shooting. Ryan must have went on the roof with Chad going after him. "Brian there's a bomb back here." Mia yelled.

Brian quickly turned to look at us. "Look out Brian." I warned him seeing a guy with a gun behind him. He quickly turned and shot him. I ran up to Brian grabbing the guys gun.

"Dammit I lost him." I saw Chad coming through the window as the train was moving.

"We need to get off here now." Dom ordered. Letty started to wake up. She sat up trying to figure out what was going on. "Letty you're ok." Mia said walking over to her.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked confused.

"You were knocked out. Come on let's go." Brian ordered.

I looked at the bomb's time. "One minute we have to jump." I yelled. Dom made sure everyone got off. The speed of the train wasn't very fast. "You ready for this? Chad asked.

"Yeah." I said nervous. We jumped and Dom was the last one to jump out. We ran as far away from the train as we could. It exploded. We got on the ground covering ourselves from whatever may be flying from above to the ground. We got up watching the train burn. Chad got on his phone. "I need back up down here." I heard Chad on his phone.

"We better go." Brian warned.

"I'll meet you at the house." I said looking at Chad.

We left quickly getting in our cars. Thankfully, part of the train was there blocking the cops from seeing our cars parked on the other side. I could see the smoke just build up from the fire. "We need to look for these guys." Dom replied through the walkie talkies.

"Where should we look?" Kurt asked.

"Anywhere and everywhere." I heard Brian's voice.

"You know these guy hide well." I reminded them.

"Maybe we aren't looking hard enough." I heard Brian answer.

We made it home. Mia explained to us how they kidnapped them. They were shopping and was grabbed outside of the store. Chad came in the door seeing us sitting there talking to Mia. "Cops are going to be a lot heavier now." Chad warned.

"Great." Kurt protested.

"I'm racing tonight." Dom replied.

"You might want to hold off on that." Chad advised. I know he was only trying to be nice.

"I don't care." Dom's tone wasn't too friendly towards Chad.

"You should start caring. Technically, I should have you arrested. I've been holding off because there is more important things to worry about right now." Chad said raising his voice.

"Yeah like taking what's mine." He snapped back.

"Don't start Dom It was my decision. I was not your property." I stepping in.

He got up leaving the room. I was so sick of his crap. He was getting on my nerves. Like it or not he would have to deal with it. I got up leaving the room annoyed. Chad followed me. "Hey it's ok." he said coming up to me.

"He's pissing me off." I snapped.

"Let it go. Just ignore him." He said comforting me. He took me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him hugging back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Smut in the beginning if you want skip it just giving you a pre warning. Thanks for the reviews. I was able to sneak another chapter in!**

Chapter 24

Chad had me stay at his place tonight. He put my bag in the bedroom. I heard him tossing his shoes off in his room. I walked towards me rubbing his hands along my cheek. I leaned in kissing his lips. Things started getting very intense. I removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He let his shirt fall to the floor. He put his hands under my shirt unsnapping my bra. I removed his tank that he wore under his button up shirt. Then my shirt came off along with my bra. He kissed between my breasts. I moaned. He had me undo his pants they fell to the floor. Then he started working on mine kissing down my body. They dropped as I stepped out of them. He gave me a look like he wanted to ask me something. ""What." I asked.

"Are you on anything?"

"Birth control. Yes." I answered. He stopped me grabbing a condom. It didn't take him long to come back out of the room. He got on top of me kissing me deeply. He allowed me to remove the last of his clothing. He kissed between my legs nearly ripping my underwear off. I never understood why men liked doing that. I moaned feeling him going deeper. After a while, he got on top of me sliding himself inside me. "You're so sexy." he said looking into my eyes. He started slow thrusting into me. I moaned not realizing how big he actually was. He sat up and had me get on top. I rode him and I hears soft moans coming from him. He let ride him till I found my release. "Did you like that baby?" he whispered.

"You feel so good." I could hardly talk. I started to learn he was a kinda of a talker in bed. He got on top and started riding me. I moaned as he started thrusting hard in me. He also had good control being able to last as long as he did. He started to lose it and making me climax along with him. He looked at me breathing heavy. His lips went over mine kissing me deeply. He removed the condom throwing it away in the trash can next to him. I got under the covers. He did the same holding me. I turned to look at him. "It's been along time since I been with anyone." He looked at me.

"Have you ever been in love before?" I asked.

"My last one not so much. We fought a lot. One minute, I felt like I did and the next the feeling was gone. She hated my long hours thinking I should devote all my time with her. I was understanding for a while. Then I started to care less" he sighed.

"Love is so complicated." I said thinking out out loud.

"It's only like that if you make it that way. I know this isn't my business. I'm going to say it anyway. I was kinda like Dom when I was in high school. I made the decision to quit and grow up. I think he is the type that knows women will go to him. He feels like he has that sense of control. Then when he finds someone that won't let him, he gets all bent out of shape." he explained.

He definitely was right about that one. I loved that him and I can have a good conversation. "You seem like the kind of man that wants a girl to be there for you no matter what. I'll admit you got on my nerves when I first met you aside of your looks." He laughed a little at that.

"There's something about you that makes me crazy about you. You're sweet and caring." He said looking at me.

"I guess. My brother thinks i'm a pain in the ass." I joked.

"Do you ever think about marriage?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess. I won't marry anyone unless, they got their head on straight. Dom asked me once. I told him not with your situation. I am not sure if he is willing to change all of his illegal troubles."

"The way I feel right now. I don't think I could see myself without you. I never felt this way about anyone." He kissed me holding me closer.

What if I met you first instead of Dom. I've known him i'd say close to four years now." I tried guessing.

"We would have been married already and I sure as hell wouldn't put you through all that." He was so handsome. It was nice that I had something hot to look at. I was only human and I knew I was attracted to him. I was starting to fall completely in love with him. He had potential of being my husband in the future. I didn't want to think that far ahead or rush things.

We talked a little longer finally going to sleep. I awoke from the phone beeping. Chad was still asleep. It was a text from Dom. "I know I been quietly lately but i'd like to talk to you."

I texted him back. "There isn't anything to talk about. I moved on."

Another text came up. "Moved on or not, we need to talk."

I heard Chad stirring. I heard his phone go off. He grabbed it. "Crap, they need me. I'm suppose to be off." He yawned.

We got up and quickly got dressed. We drove separately. I headed home. I went to my room got some clean clothes out then jumped in the shower. I got dressed, put my hair up. I went to the kitchen grabbing myself a soda. "Where's Dom?" I asked.

"Garage." Vince answered.

"That's all he has been doing except for running errands or racing at night." Mia said behind me.

I shut the fridge walking into the garage. He was putting tools away. "Hey." I said walking in.

"Hey." he looked at me then looked away. It almost looked like he had been crying or depressed. I couldn't tell.

"I've been having a tough time these past few months. I never knew what it felt like to be hurt until now. I guess I never considered yours or anyones feelings. What hurts the most, is I had the best thing and now it's gone." he said leaning against the car.

"I think it just took one person not to put up with your crap to make you see that. Then again none of those girls respected you. You were too blind to see it. Letty was a good person and she gave you tons of chances. I didn't that's the difference." I wasn't like her. I didn't want him to think he could keep getting chance after chance.

"I realize that now. I made a mistake. I guess i'm paying for it now. I should have treated you how Chad is treating you now. Like how you deserve to be treated. I should have trusted you to come with me. You gave me more trust than you should have." He folded his arms looking at me.

I was glad that he admitted that he was wrong. I could tell Dom meant every word. I took a step towards him giving him a hug. "I still love you and I never stopped. I just didn't think of you first."

I looked at him and he wrapped his large arms around me. Brian came into the room. Dom let me go. "What is it?" I asked. Brian had me follow him into another room.

It's Chad. He's dead." I started to cry. I didn't want to believe it. Dom heard from outside. He gave me a hug as I was crying. "How did he die?" He asked hugging me.

He was driving and I think one of Ryan's boys got him. Someone I know that works there just told me." Dom continued holding me. I stepped back.

"I still don't believe he's dead." I said not believing Brian.

"I just got a call saying he was." He said slowly. I grabbed my keys deciding to find him myself.

"Where are you going?" Dom asked.

"Out to see for myself." I left them alone in the room. I just had to know for sure.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok so I couldn't let Chad go that easily. I think he plays an important part in this story besides being Lena's boyfriend at the moment. Hope you like! Reviews are appreciated! **

Chapter 25

I drove around trying to find Chad's car. I listened to the radio on the way there to figure out he was. I started to come up to police lights. I got out of my car. The cops tried to push me out of the way. When I looked, his car was up in flames. The firefighters were putting out the fire. It didn't take them long to put it out They looked not being able to identify a body in the seat. They had investigators looking in Chad's car. "There's no body in here." I heard one of the guys.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around seeing Chad behind me. I turned quickly hugging him. I looked at him. "You're alive? What happened?" I asked.

"I was driving they caught up to me trying to bump me off the road. They started shooting and my car started to catch on fire. They left quickly left. I got out before it exploded." He said looking at me.

"Someone called Brian saying you were dead."

"No. They probably saw my car exploded thinking I died. I'm here." he said hugging me. He kept his arm around me. The other's recognized Chad. They walked up to him. He explained what had happened. I called Brian and the other's letting then know Chad was ok.

After Chad was done, we headed to his place, so he could get a change of clothes. I dropped him off at his work. I was relieved that he was ok. I hung around the city a while until Chad got done. "_I love you."_ I saw a text from Chad.

_"Looks like you were able to save your phone. Love you too."_ I texted back.

It was nice to have some peace and quiet. There was plenty to do in this city_. "The police department gave me a car." Chad texted me._

I did some shopping and headed back home. Everyone was around the house doing their own thing. I saw Brian walk pass me. "Hey Brian." I said nicely.

He turned to look at me. "Glad Chad's alright." I nodded my head. I watched him go in the living room. Dom walked my way and leaned against the stairs. "You know I love you." he said looking at me.

"I know. I feel very strongly for Chad right now."

"I understand. I'll always be here for you when you need me." he said nicely.

"Thanks."

"If this is what you want, i'm just going to have to deal with it." He was trying so hard to be strong about this.

"You going to start dating anyone?" I asked.

"No not anytime soon." He sighed and left the room. He headed to the garage. I started to feel bad for him. After all the arguing for once I felt bad. At this point I knew where my heart was. It was with Chad for now. Letty came towards me watching Dom going into the garage. "He's hurt." She came up to me sitting next to me.

"I know."

"I'm not mad at you. It is what it is. He'll move on." She sat next to me looking at me. "What I came up to tell you is i'm pregnant." I hugged her getting all excited. "Congrats."

"Thanks, it was a shocker." Kurt walked my way. I stood up giving him a hug congratulating him.

I heard a car pull up. It was a black SUV. I walked outside seeing Chad get out of it. Brian came outside. "I got some info on these guys. They keep going around blowing things up all over the city."

"Any ideas on where they will be?" Brian asked.

"Not sure."

"Wonder if they keep a list on where they will go next." I added.

"It's possible." Chad looked at me.

"What do you want me to do?" Brian asked.

"I need your help. If you can get Dom and his group together, we might be able to get these guys." he replied.

"I'll talk to Dom." Brian left us standing there. Chad took me in his arms kissing me. "You scared the crap out of me." I said looking at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He hugged me. Brian came back out with Dom following behind. "I'm in." Dom looked at Chad.

"We called his crew in they will be here in a few days." Brian stood next to me. They talked a little longer. We walked to the garage. Kurt was trying to fix something in the attic. The table was right underneath it. We didn't bother to use a ladder. Kurt's feet came down landing on the table. "Stupid lights." he said jumping down.

"Light's? You mean you were up there looking at porn magazines?" I teased. The guys laughed.

"Shut up." He nudged me in the arm. I playfully hit him back.

"Alright guys, let's get this show on the road." Dom looked like he was ready for anything.

Chad had to head back to work. I stayed with the guys helping out in the garage. I pulled my car in. I got out of it letting Kurt mess with it a little. I helped Dom with his car. He was trying to convert it to use for street racing. We got along well for once. He showed me what to do and I did it. "You know more than me." I was impressed with what he knew.

"I worked with my dad a lot and he showed me what he knew." He answered.

"You're ahead of me. I just know bits and pieces."

"You know enough." I sat down putting the last screw in. He sat down next to me watching me. I would glance here and there. I saw the love in his eyes. A type of love that I have never seen out of him before.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok so I had some time on my hands. Here is a repost of chapter 26! Thanks for sticking with me! I decided to redo this one!**

Chapter 26

I was out in the city by myself. Everyone else stayed behind. I met some friends out. We had lunch. Dom texted me. "Almost got the car finished." I read. I made my visit short. I decided to head back home. I parked my car. I got out heading for the garage. Dom looked up at me. I saw some of what he put in the car. "Not bad."

He shut the hood of the car. "Yeah looks like I got it done." He turned to face me leaning up against the car. He folded his arms.

"You know I helped too. I should get some credit for that." He chuckled at my comment. I patted his back. "I got to get going." I left the room. I got myself together. Chad invited me to some party his friend was throwing. I had to get myself all dressed up. I grabbed a short light green dress. I curled my hair, did my make up, and put my shoes on. I sprayed some perfume on me.

Kurt came into my room. He saw me all dressed up. "Look at you all dressed up. Is romeo taking you out?." I laughed seeing my brother was giving him a nick name.

"What are you up to goofy?" I asked. He took a few steps forward towards me.

"Nothing just being nosey." I nudged him heading out of the room. I went down stairs. I walked into the kitchen a moment chatting with Mia. Dom stepped in seeing me all dressed up. He smiled at me "You look nice."

"Thanks." The door bell rang. I went to the front answering it. Chad kissed me on the cheek. "Wow you look amazing." He looked stunned. We left heading to a friends house.

The place was huge. Chad got out opening the door. We knocked and his friend answered. Chad introduced me to him and his wife. We chatted a little. Everyone was dressed up nice. Thankfully, I picked the right dress. I went off with the women while Chad stood with the guys. "You're Lena right?"

"Yes and you are?" I asked.

"Anna nice to meet you." she said nicely.

"Yeah they told me who you were. I work with Chad. Your lucky he is gorgeous A lot of the ladies find him nice to look at." I laughed at her comment.

"Yeah he is." We chatted a bit longer. After a while, Chad came back to check on me. "You alright?" he asked coming up to me.

"She's fine now go away." Anna said waving him away. He laughed at that heading back to the guys.

The party went well. I ate and drank a little. I made friends with Anna and a few of the other cop's wives. I looked at the time seeing it was getting late. I didn't realize we were here as long as we were. I walked up to Chad. "You ready?" I yawned.

We said our goodbyes to everyone. We went to the car. I got in and we went to Chad's place. I dozed off in the car. It didn't seem like it was very long. Chad was already out waking me up. "Wake up." he said kissing me.

I started to get up. He helped me out of the SUV. I shut the door behind me. He held my hand as we walked to his door. He unlocked it letting me in first. I quickly changed and grabbed some pajamas I left here throwing them on. Chad went into the bathroom. I just pulled the bed down getting into it. Chad eventually came out of the bathroom. He had only his boxers on. He got in with me wrapping his arms around me.

He kissed me on the cheek. "I can tell you had fun." I laid there not moving hearing what he had said.

"Yep. I heard you were nice to look at." I yawned.

He laughed at that. "Really? What do you think?"

"I always thought you were nice to look at." He pulled me closer to him. I giggled seeing he was trying to get me completely awake.

"I can show you something else that's nice." He said seductively.

I nudged him. "At two in the morning?" I asked.

"I'm off tomorrow." He kissed me deeply. He pulled both my pants and underwear down. He let it fall on the floor. He put it a finger between my legs. I moaned feeling him pumping in and out of me. He kissed my neck and got under my shirt kissing my breasts. He took my shirt off tossing it on the floor. "Chad." I said moaning.

"I need you." he whispered.

He slowly entered me. I felt him start thrusting at a normal pace. I moaned loving every second of it. "More." I begged.

He kissed me deeply pumping in harder and faster. I moaned really loud as he kept going. He lasted a long time. He kissed me and held me as he kept thrusting. We finally reached our peak as we both came at the same time. He stayed on top of me a moment catching his breath. He pulled out of me. We snuggled up to each other. "You're so beautiful. I could do this for hours." he said holding me.

"I bet." He kissed me again. We laid there drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I felt the sun hit my eyes. Chad was already awake. He was laying there watching me wake up. "When did you get up?" I asked.

"About ten minutes ago." He said stretching.

I put my face in the pillow yawning. Chad flipped the T.V. on. I snuggled next to him. He kissed the top of my head. " Love you." I looked up at him.

"Love you more." He looked down at me.

"Want to get breakfast?"

"Yeah let's get up." he answered.

I rolled out of bed. Chad had the shower running. I looked at my phone seeing if anyone texted me. I didn't see anything that important. "Come on sweetie i'm waiting" Chad said poking his head out of door. I put my phone down. I walked into the bathroom. He grabbed me pulling me into a kiss. This was going to be a long shower.


	27. Chapter 27

**I fixed the ending to Chapter 24 when Brian said Chad was dead. Thanks guest if there was a hug button, I would use it. I plan on making this a longer fic than the first. **

Chapter 27

I finished up my work at the college. I still worked on filing and what needed to be done. Mia and Dom started getting a little homesick. New York weather was starting to get cold. They were use to it being warm all the time. It was nice that Dom and I were able to get along well as friends. He was being an adult for once putting his feelings aside. I think it made Mia happier, it took stress off her with Dom constantly moping around. Kurt and Letty were still doing good. They argued like your typical married couple. It was nothing anyone had to be alarm about. Vince got to together with my childhood friend Cali. They made a connection instantly. Every time I would see them, they were all over each other.

I stayed late at the college. Chad was working as usual. I wouldn't be surprised if I ran into him. I headed out to my car. I looked at the time seeing it wasn't that late. I turned on the engine and put the car in drive. I drove out of the parking lot heading home. I noticed an old looking place slowing down parking the car. When I got out I noticed Dom's car parked. I didn't see Brian's. I quickly grabbed the gun that Chad gave me shoving it in my pocket sneaking around the back peaking through the window. Dom and Brian were inside walking around looking at a couple of cars parked in there. Then Vince came in my view. I wasn't sure what they were doing out here. I got a text from Chad asking what I was doing. "Busy talk later." I texted back. I put my phone in my pocket. The window was open. I peaked in and as I moved my feet I fell on something causing the window to close. It got their attention.

The back door opened. Brian walked out pointing his gun. I stayed quiet. He continued walking my direction not seeing me stand there. As he was slowly moving towards my way he bumped into me which caused him to grab me. "Talk." he ordered.

"You're hurting my arm." I finally said something. He recognized me letting me go.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He led me inside. Dom and Vince looked at me.

"I found our problem." Brian said walking towards the car.

Dom took a step towards me. "What are you doing here?" Dom asked.

"I saw your car I was passing through." I shrugged.

Dom trusted me, he knew I wouldn't go off telling everyone their business when it came to this stuff. "We won a couple cars tonight at the races. We are going to take these with us." Dom explained.

"You guys better get going. Chad can track me down just like Brian can. He like Brian in that department." I warned.

"Alright guys let's go." Dom ordered. Brian and Vince got into the other cars. We got into our car heading back to my parents. My phone rang. "Hello." I answered.

"What's going on?" Chad asked.

"Not much got out of college late." I answered.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" I couldn't lie. I'm sure he caught on to where I was.

"I stopped at some place where Dom and Brian were."

"Thanks for not lying. I hope they weren't doing anything they shouldn't be." he sighed.

"Nope. I don't think so." I hung up with him. He was going to end up showing up at my parents anyway. He was a cop. It was hard to hide things from him. Then I remember it was hard to hide things from Dom too. He could see right through you. I arrived seeing Chad's car already parked. I parked getting out of my car. Chad walked up to me kissing my lips. "You had me worried." I could hear the concerned tone in his voice.

"I'm alright." He took me in his arms hugging me a moment. Brian walked towards us. Chad turned around. "Hey." he said walking towards us.

I left them alone so they could talk. I walked into the garage seeing Letty, Kurt, Vince and Dom looking at the cars they won. "Thanks for hooking me up with your friend." Vince said nicely.

"I'm glad you like her." Dom opened the hood looking at the front of the car studying it. I stood next to him. "Parts aren't bad." I heard him talking talking to himself.

"You're the expert not me." I answered. He stood up looking at me giving me the whatever look. I folded my arms looking at him like you're an idiot for looking at me that way. "Dominic Anthony don't look at me like that." I said getting annoyed.

"Who said you can call me by my middle name?" he questioned.

"I did got a problem with that?" I asked messing with him. I could tell he wanted to make a move on me. Instead he kept his distance.

"Watch it little girl next time you won't be so lucky." He knew I was messing with him. My brother and Letty noticed the chemistry between Dom and I.

"Come on sis kick his ass." Kurt said egging it on.

Dom turn to look at Kurt shaking his head. "Shut up." I snapped at my brother.

"No."

"If you don't, i'm telling dad about the private subscription to playboy you put on his credit card." Letty hit him in the shoulder. Dom just laughed at us. Chad and Brian came into the garage. "You wouldn't."

"Don't push me." I warned.

"What did we just walk into?" Chad asked.

"A little brother and sister quarrel." Vince answered.

"We fight like we're little kids." I said looking at Chad. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you." Chad said in my ear. I kissed his cheek.

"Hey they have rooms for that." Kurt said giving me crap.

"Like you have room to talk." Chad let me go as I took a step forward.

"Guys seriously knock it off." Letty replied.

"Sorry honey." Kurt said looking at her.

"Whipped." I said walking past him. The guys couldn't help but laugh. I think we ended up being tonight's entertainment.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Still there was no word on these guys. Things seemed to be quiet these past couple of weeks. I've missed Chad. He went on some trip for his work. He'd call me everyday to make sure I was alright. Dom was being a good friend trying to be there for me. He tried keeping me busy with helping him work on cars. I think this gave me a chance to get to re know Dom more this time than last. It seemed like we had more in common than we both thought. I heard a knock at the door. I looked through the window seeing it was Chad. I answered it giving him a hug. He pulled back to look at me. "We need to talk." he said simply.

I followed him into the living room. Everyone else was out and about. It was only Dom and I. "What is it?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "When I went on the trip for a few days. Something happened." He said seriously.

"Like what?" I asked.

"The guys and I went to a strip club. There were these girls. I was drunk. Things happened." I could tell he felt bad but at least being honest. I felt my heart breaking. I couldn't believe he was telling me this. I never saw him being the cheating type.

"Please tell me you're joking." I started to cry. He tried grabbing me and I stepped away.

"I'm sorry." he tried apologizing.

"What about us? You said you loved me. How could you?" I said raising my voice through tears.

"I feel like shit. Do you think I wanted to tell you this?" He had tears in his eyes.

"I'm done Chad. We're over." I snapped.

"Please can't we talk about this?" he asked.

"It's too late. Just go away." Chad got up leaving me alone. He shut the door. I heard him get into the SUV starting it up. He drove away. I sat there crying to myself. I heard the sink turn on. I was only assuming Dom was washing his hands. He came in the room finding me in tears. "What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Chad cheated on me when he went on this trip." I said holding back tears.

He gave me a hug holding me. He didn't like seeing me cry. He pulled back to look at me wiping my tears. "I'm really sorry that happened." His words were comforting. I heard the door open Brian, Mia, Letty, and Kurt came in. "What happened?" Kurt rushed over to me.

"He cheated on her." Dom answered.

"Never trust a cop." Kurt said giving me advice.

"Hey watch it." Brian warned. Mia came over to me giving me a hug.

"I feel like such a bad family member not being around." I said crying.

"You're not. We knew you were always with him." Kurt tried to do what he could to comfort me. I looked down at my phone. Chad was texting me. I ignored it.

"Come to the races. I don't want you here alone." Dom said worried.

I took Dom's advice. I went to the races with everyone. It was nice that everyone came together as a family to be there for me. I don't think anyone would let me mope around. I started to realize Dom has changed too. He didn't act the way he was when we were together last. We got ourselves ready. Mia got me looking nice. I think she did it on purpose. We stood next to each other at the races. "Dom seems different than usual." I said to Mia.

"I think he realizes it's time to grow up if he wants to get anywhere." I agreed with her on her statement. Brian wrapped his arm around her. I teased Brian wrapping my arm around him. "Mia said she was sharing." I joked. They laughed at me.

Letty was racing as well. She wanted to race Dom for old time sake. The cars took off. We waited for them to come back. Kurt stayed close to me. He was being the typical protective brother. We saw Chad's SUV pull up. He parked his car getting out. Kurt looked over stepping in front of me. "What do you want?" Kurt asked.

"I want to talk to Lena." Kurt sighed stepping out of the way. I looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." We looked over seeing the cars coming up to the finish line. Dom won. Letty made second.

"We're done. There's nothing else to say." Dom saw Chad standing in front of me. He walked over to us. Chad still tried to get me to reason with him. "Hey. She said her piece leave her be." Dom said stepping in.

"What makes you any better you fucked up too." Chad said getting into Dom's face.

"I know but I learned to deal with it and learned from my mistakes." He walked away having me follow him. We left Chad standing there. We headed to the clubs for a while. We passed through the crowds. I felt a man grab my ass. I stopped to turn to look at him. "What did he just do?" Dom asked.

"Grabbed my ass." Dom got in front of me, "I think you need to apologize." He said looking at the guy.

"Come on man I was just having fun." The guy looked like he could care less. Dom shoved him in front of me. "Apologize." He ordered.

"I'm sorry." Dom let the guy go. I wasn't sure what got over him. I sat down next to him. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"He shouldn't be doing that to you." He said looking at me.

"Now you care?"

"I never grabbed women like that. Since you left me I learned to not treat women like crap. They deserve just as much respect as we do." He sipped his beer.

"That's good advice from a man sipping a Corona. Thanks for being there for me today. You didn't have to." I patted his back.

"I'm thinking once we get this guy. I want to settle down work at the shop. Only thing that won't change is my second job at night." I laughed at that seeing Dom won't ever give up street racing.

"Just don't get caught. Remember how you ended up last time you said that?"

"I know. Want to dance? Everyone at our table is leaving us." He got up holding out his hand I grabbed it. He got me out on the dance floor. They slowed it down with a slow song. He wrapped his arms around me. We moved to the music. He looked into my eyes. It felt safe on his arms. He kissed the top of my head. For once he felt more than just a friend. He felt like the man I always wanted him to be.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the reviews once again. Here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 29

A couple months have past. I didn't speak to Chad no matter how many times he tried calling. Vince, Kurt, and Letty stayed at my parents. I went home with Dom, Mia, and Brian for now. I helped Mia clean the fridge and get rid of things that weren't good. We also went through through the pantry getting rid of things as well. I was feeling better about the whole Chad thing. Dom has been a good friend through it all. Lately he has been very flirtatious. We could openly talk about sex to each other without making things happen. We did help each other out. I helped him with cars and he did what he could to keep me happy. This seemed to bring us much closer than what we have been. I rested on the couch after cleaning. Dom came in sitting next to me. "Thanks for coming with me." he said nicely.

"Thanks for being there for me." He set me in his lap. He rubbed his hand along my face. "You're beautiful." he said looking at me. He had his lips close to mine. They were close enough to kiss me. I hit something with my knee as I was trying to get comfortable. It flipped the radio on. Dom laughed. He grabbed the stereo remote turning the music down. "Brian and I are heading out for a bit." Mia said walking past us.

"See ya." I said not paying much attention. They got into the car leaving Dom and I alone. Dom turned up the radio having me stand up. We slow danced to Janet Jackson's "Anytime, Anyplace." He kept his eyes directly on me. I started grinding him a little as I was dancing not thinking much of it. I heard a soft moan from him. I felt his hand squeezing my ass. I was wondering if he was getting back for that. "I want you." he whispered in my ear.

"So much for self control." I teased.

"I'm serious baby. I miss us. I know I hurt you. I'd do anything to have to back." His words hit me like lightening bolts. I felt better about things but was I ready?

"Dom I don't know." I said unsure.

"Don't try to avoid this baby. You been all over me this week. I was glad I didn't step out of my boundaries and have my way with you, when I had the chance." He was right, I was all over him.

"I still love you but what if we hate each other." I said not finding the right words.

"I'm willing to do anything for you." He put his lips over mine kissing me deeply. I pulled back a moment.

I forgot that he had his way of making me melt. "Give me some time."

"Alright." he said nicely. Mia called wanting us to pick up some stuff. We went to the store getting things she had forgotten. Dom looked in the rear view mirror seeing a couple of cars following us. The one car got beside Dom rolling his window down. "Pull over." The guy said looking at him. Dom pulled over. We got out of the car. A few cars parked around us. Guys got out. I noticed a girl get out as well.

"Ryan was right you did come back home." She approached Dom getting closer to him. I watched her staring him up. Dom just stood there giving her a serious look. "What do you want?" He asked.

I watched her every move. She was all over him. Dom grabbed her wrists pulling her off him. "You know what I want. You won't let me close." Dom folded his arms. I started to approach him. Guns were pointed at me. "Don't move." A guy warned. Dom looked at me. She noticed the connection he had with me.

"There must be something between you two. You look at her differently than you would with me." She signaled the guys to grab me. Dom started to go after me. He was knocked out. We were led inside a place near by. They tied me to a chair. They set Dom next to me. He was cuffed up to a pole still knocked out. They left us there with a bomb sitting in front of us. It was set to go off in thirty minutes. "What the hell is up with them and bombs?" I said out loud. After working at the rope, I got an arm loose. I got my other arm loose.

I went over to Dom trying to wake him up. "Dom please wake up." I said shaking him. He started stirring. He opened his eyes wondering where he was. "What's that's noise?" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's a bomb." He noticed he was cuffed to a pole. He couldn't get lose.

"Reach in my pocket and get my keys. I have some pliers in the trunk go. he ordered. I did what he said. I found the pliers. I looked back not realizing how much time flew by. "Come on baby, we got two minutes on this thing." I tried clipping the chain part of the cuffs. It took some time. These weren't the best pliers either. We saw that the timer had one minute. I kept doing what I could. Finally, they came loose. Dom got up leading me out. We ran as fast as we could away from it. The building exploded. Dom had me get down. We got up and headed to the car before the police would arrive.

We drove off. I noticed Kurt calling me. "Yeah?" I answered.

I put the phone on speaker. "Are you near a computer?" he asked.

"I can be. What do you want?" I asked.

"Don't get mad but Chad needs some files sent to him. We need you to give him a list of stolen cars." I hesitated a moment.

"Fine. If it's anything to get us a step closer." He directed Dom to take us to an office building. Dom found the place parking. We got out heading in. I put on a bluetooth headset listening to my brother. He showed me which computer to go to. I sat in it. After he told me what to do I hung up. "Now I need to start a fire drill." I said thinking out loud.

Dom looked around. "Isn't there a switch some where?"

"Not exactly they have it all hooked up to the computer now. I went through their security system figuring out how to set the alarm. Dom looked around again making sure no one noticed us. I found it clicking on the computer. The lights went off seeing the emergency lights switching on. People started escaping. I had Dom get down, so no one would see us still in here. I followed my brother's directions to hack into some files. I am not sure how he found it, but the list of stolen cars were right in front of me.

"These are top of the line cars too." Dom said looking over my shoulder. After about five minutes. The lights came back on. I had Dom look outside. I hurried sending the file to Chad. I closed everything out not making the computer look suspicous. We got up sneaking out the back way. "How does your brother know about this place?" Dom asked.

"He use to come in here and hack in their systems a lot." We got into the car heading back to the house. Mia and Brian were already back. I guess we took too long. I saw Mia look out the window. We got out. "Where were you guys?" Mia asked.

"Almost getting killed and doing something for my brother." I answered.

"I didn't know you knew anything about computers." Dom said impressed.

"I have an older brother to look up to. I'm sure you understand." He wrapped his arms around me. He put his lips over mine kissing me. I didn't expect it but I let him kiss me.

He started making me weak in the knees. I pulled back to look at him. "You're the only woman I need in my life." He was so sweet. His words hit me like a ton of bricks. Brian and Mia left us alone.

"Is there anything else you need?" I egged it on. He knew, I liked messing with him a lot.

"How about me having my way with you. Giving you the best pleasure in your life." He kept his voice down. My trust with him was starting to slowly build again. I did have fun with him when it came to talking about sex. I felt his hands go up my shirt. I looked in his eyes and all I saw was love. Before It was so hard to read. Now he made things perfectly clear.

He tightened his grip around my waist not wanting to let go. "Dom I want to I just..." I said not knowing what to say.

"You can't sit around waiting for things to happen." He pushed the hair out of my face. I kissed his lips. He pulled back to look at me. "Dom can you come here a sec?" I heard Brian's voice. He let me go to see what Brian wanted. I could feel the sexual tension between us.

I went upstairs changing into a sleeveless slip. I laid on Dom's bed dozing off. I dreamt of Dom kissing me and us going at it. I don't know what was with me. I couldn't keep my thoughts clear. I awoke to something holding on to me. I opened my eyes seeing Dom look down at me. "You alright? Sounded like you were having a nightmare." He said worried.

"I'm fine." I didn't want to bother to tell him what I was really dreaming about. If I did that he wouldn't let me out of this room.


	30. Chapter 30

**Reviews are welcome! I appreciate them as they come.**

Chapter 30

We only spent a few days at Dom's house. We took a road trip back to New York. We would only spend the night at a hotel. Dom figured out a quicker way to get there. We would switch off. I didn't want him to do all the driving. He was very affectionate. He would hold my hand or sneak a kiss while driving. As much as our sexual tension was mounting Dom still respected me. He had shown me he had a lot more self control than I thought.

We pulled up to a nice hotel. I guess it didn't matter since Dom had enough money to buy a couple of cars in his pocket. He gave me a bunch of it having me deal with it. I got a two room suite. I grabbed both keys. I handed one to Brian and one to Dom. We grabbed out stuff finding our room. Brian put the key in opening the door. We walked in to a huge suite. We picked our rooms dropping our stuff in there. I read what they had here. "They have a lot. Swimming, golfing, Spa, and no hockey rink." I listed some of the stuff.

Dom laughed at that. He knew I loved playing. "Were you the only girl?" Brian asked.

"Yep. They weren't easy either. It was just like professional hockey they push you and literally knock you over. I'm talking about guys as big as Dom." I answered.

"Yeah I think watching you would make me a little nervous." Dom said wrapping his arms around my waist. We talked a little longer. Mia and I went into our rooms leaving Dom and Brian alone to talk. I changed into a pair of long silk pajamas. I flipped on the T.V. watching some movie on lifetime. It was funny seeing it was a movie about love. I heard the door open. Dom came in shutting and locking the door behind him. He looked over at the T.V. seeing what I was watching. "Was my sister in here?" he joked.

"No this was on when I flipped it on." He removed his shirt tossing it on the chair across the bed. I could tell he still kept in shape. His body looked amazing. He always worked outside, so he managed to stay tan. He caught me looking at him. He smiled at me. I scooted to the edge of the bed where he was standing taking his shoes and socks off. He turned grabbing my hands, I kneeled up on the edge of the bed looking up at him.

"I know we can get through anything, we alway have. I'm starting to trust you again." He sat on the bed next to me. I repositioned myself.

"So what are you saying?"

"I want to be with you. Be yours. If you want." He laughed at how I said it. He could tell I was nervous. He pulled me into his arms kissing me deeply. I pulled back to look at him. "Does that mean yes?" I asked.

"You know I do baby. Just you and me." He kissed me again wrapping his arms around me.

I pulled back messing with him. "That means I belong to you right? Like if someone tried something on me you would get pissed."

"Sweetheart please shut up." He kissed me. I felt his hands go up my thighs. His hands went between my legs. I moaned feeling a finger inside me pumping in and out of me. He sped up having me find my release. I undid his pants letting them fall to the ground. He literally ripped my underwear off. I did the same to his boxers. He could have cared less. He removed the last of my clothing. "You're so wet." he said looking at me keeping his hands between my legs. He went down on me kissing and sucking sending me over the edge.

He moved up kissing my lips. I grabbed his dick stroking it. He moaned as I kept going faster. He stopped me getting on top. He entered slowly keeping his eyes on me. His thrust started slowly. "I love you. he whispered.

"I love you too." This didn't feel like your typical sex. It felt like making love. There was so much emotion going on between us. The way we looked at each other. I think we both started to truly learn what being in love was. It was more than just sex or the physical love. It was the connection between us. That feeling that wouldn't let anyone come between us. Nothing else mattered. I didn't get this feeling with Chad. Dom felt the same way. I could see it looking in his eyes.

He started speeding up. I moaned and he did as well loud enough for me to hear. He then lost his control slamming into me. This moment lasted a little longer until we both reached our peak. He kissed me on the lips getting off me. He went into the bathroom. I laid there trying to take in what just happened.

After a few minutes, he got back in bed holding me. He looked at me with loving eyes. " That was amazing. It didn't feel like before." He was right it didn't.

"It makes it different when you love someone." I answered simply.

We talked a little while longer drifting off to sleep. After a few hours he was up wanting me. We would be at it a lot through the night.

The next morning, I awoke with Dom laying next to me. Check out time was at one in the afternoon here. It was only eight in the morning. Dom rolled over looking at me. "Morning." he said looking at me,

I kissed him a moment. "Morning to you." I heard the door open from the other room. Mia and Brian were already up. Dom rolled out of bed putting on his boxers and pants. I grabbed my pajamas throwing them back on. Mia looked at me smiling. She could tell we were glowing with love. We ordered food and ate it.

"You two finally found each other again?" Mia questioned.

"Yeah but this time it's different. It didn't feel like your usual break up and get back together." She smiled at that.

Dom and I got a shower. We got dressed checking out early, continuing our drive to my parents house. We didn't have too much longer. Maybe a few hours. We made one last stop. We had to fill up. Dom put the gas pump in the car. "If I asked you to marry me and I quit doing all of this. Would you consider?" Dom asked.

"Yes with the exception of street racing. I know you won't give that up." I answered.

"Probably not."


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry about that. I hoped when I redid Chapter 31 I let ya know. I just deleted the chapter and notified you guys with a note. Anyways, onward to Chapter 31**

Chapter 31

We finally made it to the house in the afternoon. Kurt greeted me with open arms. I gave him a hug. Vince came out with Letty. We all went around giving hugs. We went inside. Kurt had the front looking like a computer lab. Tej stood up out of the chair. We all said our hellos. I hoped mom or dad didn't mind this. Kurt took my phone. "I got something to do on it." he said messing with it.

He took it into the other room. I looked over at Dom seeing him talking. I went after kurt. He handed my phone back to me. "Hey dummy does dad know your making this place look like circuit city?" I asked annoyed.

"Not exactly." I nudged him following him out to the front. I hated he hooked up stuff having wires all over the floor. I kicked stuff out of the way. My dad came in the front door seeing the wires on the floor. "What the hell is all this?" he asked annoyed.

"I didn't do it. Ask Kurt." My dad went over to talk to my brother. It's been weird that we haven't seen my mom around. I think dad had his suspicions. I walked in seeing dad talking to my brother. "Clean this crap up when you're done." I only heard that. Kurt sighed after listening to a small lecture from dad.

"Why is it you're older than me and yet you get lectures from dad?" I gave him crap.

"Shut up. By the way we haven't seen mom." Kurt wondered.

"I think she's messing around behind dad's back." I couldn't believe she would do something like that but we didn't know for sure.

"Dad suspects something." I followed Kurt out to the garage. Dom and Brian were out there. Dom looked over at me. "I found a club that Ryan's buddies always hang out at. We can check that place out tonight." Kurt suggested.

"How did you figure that one out?" I asked.

"I know some people." Kurt was right he did have a rep around here for street racing.

"We'll check it out." Brian said organizing tools.

Brian and Kurt left the garage. Dom and I stood there a moment. I took a step closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me. We kissed a moment. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Once this is all over. Will I be able to be with you? I've done things i'm not proud of. I could be in prison afterward. I don't think it's fair to make you wait for me." I could see the worried look in his eyes.

"You know I would do anything for you."

"Thanks sweetie. Now I realize what I have. It can be easily taken away from me. The cops aren't focused on me right now but they will be. I'm trying to cherish the time I have left with you. Mia knows this too." He said slowly.

"Are you leaving me?" I asked unsure.

"If I end up back in prison. I want you to live you're life. If love comes to you take it. I see these women there for their loved ones in prisons. I don't want you to have to go through that. You don't deserve that." He put his hand along my face.

I had tears roll down my face. I understood what he meant. I just didn't want him letting me go. "Dom I'd wait for you."

"Please just don't. Promise me that you will do this for me." he pleaded.

"I promise."

"We are together now. I love you and it kills me to do this but it's for the best." I know he was trying to think about what was best for me. I just didn't know how to handle this.

We left the garage turning the lights off. I went up to my room. Dom went to talk to the guys for a minute. After a while he came up to my room shutting the door behind him. He laid next to me. "What would you do if you were given a second chance?" I asked.

"Work at the shop. Try to stay out of trouble. Do what's right." I laid my head on his chest.

We heard a knock at the door. I got up to answer it. Mia came into the room. "You guys want to eat? I made dinner." She sat on the bed. Dom sat up.

"We'll be down in a minute." Dom gave her a hug. She left the room. Dom got up leading me down stairs. Everyone was already seated at the table. We said grace. We talked a bit.

I heard a knock at the front door. I got up to answer it leaving the table. When I opened the door Chad was standing there. "Hi." I felt a little weird seeing him again.

"Didn't know you were back in town." He replied.

"I am." This felt awkward. I didn't talk to him since I left him. I hated moments like this. Like it or not we needed to talk. I did just avoid every call when he tried calling me. It's too bad I couldn't avoid it this way. I let him in the house. He stepped in the kitchen seeing everyone eating. This moment couldn't get anymore awkward. Brian got up greeting Chad. Dom looked up at me seeing me stand next to Chad.

I started getting this sick feeling to my stomach. I was hoping it was nerves. I excused myself heading into the nearest bathroom.


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it!**

Chapter 32

I ended up getting the flu. I hated it. It ended up being the twenty four hour one. I was still irritated at Dom that he had to turn around and tell me to move on if he is in prison. I wished I could have waited a little longer, if I would have known that. Despite our feelings, he should have told me, he was having second thoughts. I'm getting to the point to where I hate being with someone period. All I wanted was someone who was with me one hundred percent. It was frustrating because I felt I wasn't getting it. I still needed to talk to Chad.

I went into the garage seeing Dom working. He looked over at me seeing me walk towards him. "Dom we need to talk." He put his stuff down walking towards me. He leaned up against the car.

"Do you really know what you want?" I questioned.

"Why are asking me this?"

"You told me yesterday to just let you go, if you end up in prison again. I don't get it. You say you want to take care of me. Then send me off when or if you go to prison. I really think we shouldn't be together until you can actually mean what you say." Dom sighed looking at me.

"You're right. Things aren't good right now. I'm sorry about that. I just started thinking about you being alone. It's just not fair to you." I could tell he was upset but now wasn't really a good time for us to be together.

"Yeah thanks for thinking of me. Let's face it. We can't right now. We thought we could and the truth is we can't. I don't mind being single. I can manage." I shrugged.

"I love you I always will. It's bad timing." He rubbed his hand along my cheek.

"For as much trouble that you're in, I think you need to focus on that. Not the women." I advised. I left Dom alone in the garage. I just had to get things straightened. I needed a little peace of mind. It was time to put our feelings aside no matter how strong they were.

I headed to Chad's office. I had to get everything resolved with everything. I parked my car on the curb. I took a deep breath slowly getting out. When I headed to his desk there was a handsome young guy at his desk. He looked up at me smiling. "Where's Chad?" I asked.

"You are?" He tried flirting.

"Drew knock it off." Chad said coming back to his desk. The younger guy looked at me snickering at Chad. He left us alone. Chad sat at his desk looking directly at me. "So what brings you here?" He asked.

"You know we need to talk."

"Yeah I suppose so. So talk." I know he was trying to be strong about this. I guess it was a male ego thing that men would get here and there.

"Cut the crap Chad. You hurt me. I'm over it but you really did hurt me. I know your trying to protect your male ego since you don't want anyone to see you whine like a baby. So at least act like you care." I was not in the mood to put up with his petty crap.

Chad laughed at me a little. "You get to the point don't you sweet heart?" He asked.

"Yes." I said annoyed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I shouldn't have gotten drunk and acted stupid either. I blame myself everyday for hurting you. I would do anything for you to prove i'm sorry." He looked at me with those blue eyes. He was going to make me melt. I had to keep my guard up.

"I appreciate the apology. I just never figure you to be the type to do that." He got up hugging me. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." I heard him whisper. I could tell the way that he was hugging me that he was sorry. He kissed the top of my head and sat back in his chair.

"So what are you doing now?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm not with Dom if that's what you're curious about. He has too much on his plate right now. I might just be single for the rest of my life and be married to my T.V." I joked.

"I'd like another chance with you to make it right." I sighed a moment not sure what to say.

"I'm not wanting to be with anyone right now. I think I should take it easy right now." He smiled at me a little looking into my eyes.

"The offer is going to be there for a while. I'm not planning on seeing anyone anytime soon." I looked at my watch seeing the time.

"I need to get going." I said getting up.

"Thanks for stopping by." I gave him a hug. I left the office. It felt good to get things straightened out. I got a text from Dom saying they were going to check out a club Ryan's boys always hung out at. It started to get dark. I headed straight to the streets where everyone else is at. I parked my car to the side getting out. I looked over seeing Dom's car along with the other's following him. He parked getting out seeing me stand there. "For once, I beat you at something." I teased.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Getting here early." He laughed at that. Kurt put his arm around me. Mia and Brian stood next to me.

"Bet's are high tonight." I heard Tej walking towards us.

"Where's Letty?" I asked Kurt.

"She's got your flu."

"I wasn't even close to her. You sure it's not something else?" He rolled his eyes at me.

Dom approached me getting close. He put his hands on my waist. "Am I going to get a victory kiss?" he asked.

"No goofy get out there." I laughed.

"It was a shot." He looked at me a moment before letting me go. He got into his car lining up with everyone else. I stood there watching them take off. I wondered how things between Dom and I would work with us not being together. Only time will tell.


	33. Chapter 33

**I am tired my daughter woke me up too early. Here is the next chapter! Reviews if you want!**

Chapter 33

After the races, we decided to check out the clubs. Dom has us looking for Ryan and his boys. It was tough getting through the crowds. I started to hate clubs. You end up meeting guys for the wrong reasons. I recognized some cops from the party I went to with Chad. They were all blending in the crowds. I figured if I found cops, Chad would be around. I spotted him holding a beer talking to the guys. I did like the fact that he acted very casual around people. He didn't have girls all over him like Dom did. I noticed girls tried flirting and he would politely push them away.

"Who you looking at?" My friend Cali asked coming up to me.

"Oh hey. It's Chad." He spotted me and waved.

"The cute one?" She asked. I waved back.

"Why do you want to date him?" I teased. She nudged me.

"I heard he is the cutest guy out of the department." I rolled my eyes at that. She was right, he was cute. I'm not sure about in the whole department. I lost Dom somewhere in the crowds.

I headed Chad's way. His fellow buddies moved out of the way letting me through. Chad grabbed my waist pulling me towards him, so other people could get through behind me. "I'm starting to hate in closed areas." He laughed a little at my comment.

"Let's get into a less tighter space." He led me off to the side out of the crowd. Still there wasn't that much space and people were in the way. He wrapped an arm around my waist. He looked into my eyes. I wondered what he was thinking, I felt his hand rub along my cheek. "I miss us." His words hit me like knives. I don't know why. I feel like I can't keep a relationship without the guy bailing on me.

"Since you didn't let me explain to you what had happened I can tell you." he said slowly.

"Yeah you slept with her I know."

"Don't always assume anything until you know the truth. I made out with her. I stopped her before I got that far. You're the only one I been with like that." Now he had to tell me this? This was the worse timing for me.

"I don't care if she gave you a blow job. That's still cheating." I said sarcastically. I tried to get away. He tightened his grip.

"I said I was sorry." Before we could continue, I saw Vince come up to us. "Who's he?" He asked.

"Chad. This is Vince." Chad nodded not saying anything.

"Is this that cop friend of Brian's?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh pretty boy huh? Just came to say Dom's looking for you." I excused myself from Chad. Vince had me follow him.

"We'll talk later." I looked back at him. Vince led me to the table where everyone was sitting at. Dom looked directly at me seeing me coming his way. "Where were you?" He questioned.

"Chatting."

"You shouldn't be wandering by yourself." He took a sip of beer as I sat across from him.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I reminded him.

"Did you forget what almost happened to you?"

"No I didn't." I started to notice his possessive or protective side of him was starting to come out. Either way it would annoy me real quick.

"I don't need you running off."

"I don't need you telling me what to do. Mind your own damn business." I got up leaving him sit at the table. I went out the back way. I stopped suddenly hearing men arguing. I hid not making myself visible. I heard a gun fire seeing a man shot. I felt someone grab me from behind. They put their hand over my mouth leading me away. I turned seeing Dom look at me giving me a serious look with his arms crossed. "You could have gotten your head blown off if they caught you." He said concerned.

"That's why I was quiet."

"Doesn't matter." He unfolded his arms looking at me. He took a step closer to where his mouth was close enough to almost kiss me. "You're a pain in my ass." I said annoyed.

"Cant help it. It's called love baby." I snickered at that. I wasn't even sure if he really was using that right.

"Is that what you do to get all the women in bed?"

"No just you." He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me towards him. I knew Dom was stepping over his friendship boundaries.

"Dom I can't" I felt his lips on mine as he kissed me deeply. Now I had a feeling this was all for sex. I pushed back before things would have went out of control.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. We let each other go. I didn't get it with him one minute we agree to be friends and the next he can just kiss me pretending nothing happened.

I heard Chad's voice. I looked seeing he saw the man dead on the ground. He was calling for back up. Dom and I stayed out of sight. We went to his car. We headed back home. So far not much tonight. Whatever it was these guys were very hard to find. I headed up to my room leaving everyone down stairs. I put my pajamas on getting into bed. I was calling it an early night.

I awoke to my phone ringing an hour later. "Hello." I answered.

"It's Chad. What are you doing?" he asked.

"In bed calling it an early night."

"In bed by ten, i'm impressed. Need any company?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Between you and Dom, you guys need to keep your hormones in check." I joked.

"Well I am in your driveway anyway. I'm out of the car. Besides I got questions to ask you. You know cop stuff." I hung up with him. I headed out of my room in my pajamas. I opened the front door seeing him stand there. I let him in. "What is it?" I asked tired.

"I found Ryan's prints on the dead guys jacket. I am having them running info on it at the office."

"Great good night." I started to turn around to leave. He grabbed my arm stopping me.

"I'm not done. So anyway, I should find something out by tomorrow."

I looked down at his cuffs sticking out of his pocket. "You plan on using those on someone they are about to fall out of your pocket." I replied.

"I could think of someone." He teased.

"Kind of unusual hearing that out of your mouth. Aren't you conservative?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm only like this because I feel comfortable with you. Plus there is no one around." I nodded getting what he was saying.

"Is Brian here?" he asked.

"I think he is in the kitchen." He smiled at me a moment. He headed to the kitchen leaving me alone I went up to my room getting into my bed. I needed my sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 34

As far as whatever was going on with catching these guys. Nothing new seemed to come up. Dom and Mia continued to stay with us. I kept my distance from him. It was a little odd that Chad had to tell me now that nothing happened in the way I thought. I don't know why he couldn't come out and tell me before. Maybe I wouldn't have been as mad. I know both Dom and Chad made me mad in a way. It just seems like now Chad looks like the better guy between the two. Dom still had feelings for me. Mine were quickly fading. I feel like he fed me so much bull shit I started to not believe him anymore.

I kept myself busy helping out at the college. I would mainly do filing or whatever they needed me to do. Sometimes I would hang out in the music department. I got called to the dean's office. I guess they knew about me doing little stuff. I walked in seeing him sitting in the chair. "I pulled out your resume. I noticed you went here and got your degree in medicine." He looked through my transcript.

"Yeah."

"Why are you doing filing when you have the experience to teach?" he asked.

"Something to keep me busy."

"I'll give you some time to think about this. We have a professor that is retiring after this year. I don't normally do this. Consider yourself lucky. I was going to offer you a job teaching in medicine. You would start at about ninety thousand yearly." He said nicely.

"Wow thanks I will have to think about it. What teacher for what course is retiring? I asked.

"Biology."

"No one put you up to this did they?" I asked.

"No I was just going through files and came across yours. I shook his hand shocked that he offered me the job. I knew I had experience in it. I know I wouldn't be going back to California either. I wouldn't start until next term. I came home seeing everyone at the house. Chad's S.U.V. was parked next to everyone else's.

I parked getting out of my car. I grabbed my stuff coming into the house. I walked into the kitchen seeing everyone standing around. They looked over at me seeing me put my stuff on the chair. "Hey sis." Kurt said hugging me.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked.

"Figuring out what to do next." Chad said stepping towards me.

"Yeah me too."

"What are you talking about? Kurt asked.

"I was offered a job at N.Y.U. today. One of the professors is retiring and I was asked to take over." I shrugged.

"Wow are you taking the job?" Kurt asked impressed.

"Don't know." Dom looked over at me a moment. Then looking away. I think he felt that we were truly over. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked Mia. She followed me in another room. "Look about your brother. I'm not sure things can work out between us. He's giving me no reason to have any faith in him."

"I know all I can say is his loss. I try to stay out of his relationships, unless he needs me." I guess she didn't want to hear the drama. I couldn't blame her. We talked a little longer. I got up headed towards the kitchen.

"Chad you're next. Come on." I lead him to the back. We sat on some chairs that were by the pool. "Alright why did you drag me out here?" he questioned.

"I want you to be honest with me. Can you look at me and tell me how you really feel? No lies, no petty shit. You know I been through a lot of that with Dom. I've been doing some thinking." He took a deep breath. I'm sure he wondered where I was going with this.

"I know I should have told you what really happened instead of leaving it out at the time. It would have saved a lot of hurt and resentment towards me. I'm only human. I'm not perfect, I make mistakes. You know I love you. You're on my mind a lot. I worry about you. I care about what happens to you. I know you were safe, when you were in California. That didn't stop me from thinking about you. I felt like I lost a part of me. I want you to be happy. I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I want to take care of you." He scooted his chair closer to me. I just wish I could have heard these words from Dom. I don't think I ever will.

His words struck me like a bolt of lightening. "Thanks I need some time still. I appreciate your honesty."

"If you want to be with me then I can wait when you're ready." He gave me a hug holding me a while. I pulled back to look at him. He kept his arms around me. I felt his lips press on mine. He gave me one sweet brief kiss. We both got up heading back inside. Everyone was out of the kitchen except for Dom. "I saw both of you guys out there talking. I thought you were mine until I knew for sure I was going to be in prison." He replied.

"I never was yours. I told you this wasn't going to work. I guess you just didn't want to hear that." I said annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Chad stepped in front of me walking up to him. "You're sorry? Do you not realize what you put her through? Do you just make that decision on when you two are together? It doesn't work that way. Stop with your bullshit. It hurts me to hear that you treated her the way you have. She's a lot more than the way you been treating her. I think you need to learn how to keep a relationship." He took my hand having me follow him. We left him stand there alone.

Chad looked down at his cell phone. He answered it leaving me stand there a moment. He quickly hung up. "We found them." He led me to the living room. Every one was sitting in there. "Brian we got them." He replied.

"Got an address?" he asked.

"I got a text now."

"Dom let's go." I heard Brian yelling for him.


	35. Chapter 35

**So I think we know who the better guys is. I'm still debating if I want to make this fic long term but at the same time I don't want to bore anyone either. We'll see how this plays out. Thanks for the reviews. They will find this guy I just don't want to have him found right away. I got so much I want to put in the middle.**

Chapter 35

We ended up getting the address to Ryan's house. Chad had me ride with him. Everyone else followed behind. We got out of our cars spreading out. We all had guns. We looked through windows not seeing anyone. We did see a maid in there cleaning. I saw Kurt across from me breaking into the large garage across from us. He managed to pick at the key pad. I walked over by him seeing him walking in the door. I left Chad's side quickly running over there. I walked in seeing him already on the computer. I looked around seeing about twenty stolen cars in the garage. "Letty can you check to see if there are any other car parts. " Kurt asked.

"I'm on it." She went over to a small room picking at the lock. After a while, Brian and Dom came in seeing all the cars. I noticed a ladder going up to the cat walk above leading to another small room. I started climbing up the ladder making it to the top. I tried picking at the door seeing I couldn't get it to budge.

"Will someone come up here and help me get this door open?" I yelled down. I looked down seeing Dom coming up to help me. He followed me to the door. He somehow got it open. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." We stepped in seeing money everywhere.

"Looks like we found his money stash." I said looking around.

"Got the keys to the cars." Dom said taking them.

I saw Brian come in the door. Dom handed him the keys to the cars. I walked ahead of them. Whatever I was walking on came loose having me fall through. I held on to what was left having me hanging from above. Dom and Brian quickly came after me. "I'm starting to lose my grip." I said trying to hold on.

Kurt got off the computer quickly running over to us. Letty came out seeing what was going on."Come on reach." Brian said leaning down. Dom tried holding the piece in place so it wouldn't break causing me to fall. He reached his hand down. After struggling, I grabbed on to Dom's hand. They pulled me up. "Thanks guys." I said relieved.

"Watch you step next time." Dom said nicely.

He helped me up having me walk in behind him making sure I won't fall. He helped me down the ladder. When we all made it down the piece fell off landing on one of the cars. "Hey guys, I just talk to the maid, they won't be back until tomorrow night." Chad said coming in the door.

"We'll be ready for them." Dom folded his arms.

"What happened there?" Chad noticed one of the cars destroyed.

"It fell." Kurt answered.

Kurt got some information off the computer. Dom and I weren't really on speaking terms. I followed Chad to his car. "We'll be back tomorrow." Chad said getting in.

"We'll be here." Brian said walking past us. We got in the car. I went with Chad to his place. I got out of the car following him to his door. He unlocked it letting us in. "So you going to take the job here?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about it." I sat next to him on the couch turning my body to face him. Chad noticed I wasn't very talketive.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I wish I can have a normal relationship. I'm so sick of Dom's petty crap." I complained.

"It shouldn't matter you're not with him."

"I just feel like i'm his sex toy and he just wants to use me whenever he feels like it. I don't know why i'm telling you this." I hesitated.

"If I wanted you for that reason you would have been out of my apartment that night. I wouldn't have made love to you the way I did." he said nicely. I don't know what he does but he had a way to drive me crazy. Part of it was I knew my hormones were at a high. He excused himself from the chair. I turned on the T.V. flipping through it. I heard the shower water turn on. I sat there a little longer. Then decided to get up. I went to his room seeing his clothes on the bed. I went around collecting my stuff in a small bag that I left here. I looked everywhere for my brush. I think I left it in the bathroom. I put my hand on the handle noticing he left the door unlocked.

I walked in hearing the shower water. I snuck in grabbing the brush trying not to look. I glanced back seeing him naked in the shower. I quickly booked it out of there heading to the front. The shower water turned off. I acted like I was watching T.V. I didn't hear Chad come up behind me. I felt soft kisses along my neck. "If you wanted me to have company you could have asked." He said between kisses.

I turned to look at him seeing him dripping wet. He looked so hot this way. I turned my body around facing him from the back of the couch. "What do you want?" I asked.

"To be inside you." He whispered in my ear. That set me off. I let him lift me off the couch and carry me to his room. He set me down removing all of my clothes. He stripped me down to nothing. He removed the towel around his waist getting on top. He kissed me deeply on the lips. That moment lasted a long time. He rolled me on top of him. I went down on him sucking and kissing. He let out a soft moan. He pulled me close to sliding himself inside of me. I moaned as I started to ride him. This moment last a long time. I felt myself reach my peak several times. He held on to me sitting up. I road him more moaning. It was a long time of kissing and pleasing each other. I road him harder and he moaned. "Baby I'm gonna..." Chad could hardly speak till finally he reached his peak. Not long after I did as well.

We laid next to each other still out of breath. "I want this to work this time." He looked at me.

"Me too." We rolled out of bed and got dressed. I got a text from my brother wanting to know if we wanted to do anything. "What does your brother want?" Chad asked.

"He wants to do a late dinner with just him and Letty." I answered. We headed out meeting him at some restaurant. It was some italian restaurant near by. We walked in seeing he already got a table. He gave me a hug along with Letty.

"Ok sis what's going on?" He questioned.

"What?"

"Have you made your decision yet? Yes I did." He took a sip of his beer.

"I feel sorry for how Dom has been treating you." Letty said nicely.

"Yeah you and everyone else. It's done we're done. I'm moving on and so should he." I shrugged.

"You plan on taking that job here? Kurt asked.

"It's possible. You going back to California?"

"Yeah it won't be the same without you. I'll work for Dom once he get's things in hand. Despite what happened, he's still my friend." The waitress came taking our drink and food orders. We handed her the menus. She took them away.

"I never said you couldn't be. Chad gets to put up with me." I said teasing him.

"Thanks." he said wrapping his arm around me.

Our food came and we ate. I stayed quiet listening to everyone talk. "Hey Letty do you think Dom will ever learn his lesson?" I asked.

"He will when it's too late." Letty answered.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Chad and I had a lot of free time during the day. We went sight seeing and he went in with me at a few stores. He did get called into a meeting. I got dropped off at home. He drove off. I went inside to one of the dogs sitting next to the door. It was the golden retriever. I pet her and she followed me to the garage. Dom and my dad were outside working on one of his many cars. The dog came over to my dad's feet licking them. "Hey." I said coming in.

"Hey you. Everyone went out for a bit. Dom's helping me with my car." He slid out from underneath sitting up.

I looked over seeing Dom come back in the garage. "Hey." I looked over at Dom.

"Hi." He said walking past me. My dad looked at both of us seeing how we weren't speaking.

"Let me guess you guys broke up."

"Yes dad."

"Over what?" he asked.

"Dom is in some trouble he thought he was going to be in prison. He said it wasn't fair that I stay with him if he doesn't have that much time." I answered.

"What are you guys in high school again? You know I got in trouble but it didn't stop me from leaving my girlfriend at the time. If you want to work out take chances. You two will go nuts if you keep putting each other off." He got up looking at both of us.

"She doesn't trust me." Dom spoke up.

He looked at us. "Like it or not you love each other rather you two like to admit it or not you do. If you didn't, why would you be here? I don't give a damn if you're a friend to my son or not. If she didn't want you here, she would have kicked you out. You son are a smart man just quit making dumb choices. If you can do what can do with cars, i'm sure you can do what you can do with relationships." He advised.

"I'm dating Chad."

"You don't love him." I started to leave the room. "Lena Isabella I'm not done." I heard him. I turned around and stopped.

"What?"

"Come here." I walked towards him standing next to Dom. "Now Dominic are you in love with her?" He asked him.

He took a deep breath. I know my dad put him on the spot on purpose. "Yes." he answered.

"You kids are going to be the death of me I swear." He sighed.

"It's not that easy dad. Besides who put you up to this?" I asked.

"No body I just got sick of seeing moping kids. Hi Bradley." He said looking at Brian.

"Brian dad." I corrected.

The guys came into the garage along with Mia and Letty. The only thing I hated about my dad was he always ended being right. I think after my dad's small talk with us I noticed Dom loosened up a little. "I'm surprised you let my dad call you by your full name." I said looking at Dom.

"He's you're dad. It's different when it's parents." He answered.

Dom got under a car. I sat on the ground watching him. "Hand me a tool." he asked. I handed it to him. This is the first time we had said this much to each other in a while.

"Your dad is a good man." Dom said looking at me.

"Yeah, you should have seen him when I started dating guys. He was very protective of me when I was young."

"I can see why." He got done scooting himself from underneath the car.

"You were my first love. It's a shame you let it all slip away." I sighed.

"It's because I had something so great it scared me. I wasn't use to that. I think that is the biggest reason why I did what I did." He said looking at me.

"Me Great? To Kurt i'm a pain in the ass."

"You are. You were the best thing I ever had. You were patient, you cared about me, you listened to me. After all the shit I put you through you took time out to help me to fix my car. You let me stay here with you. You didn't have to but you did." He rubbed his hand along my cheek.

"It's just the kind of person I am. You can be that way too if you just stop being afraid of moving forward. When I was with you, I thought you were the one. I mean hell I was pregnant with your kid. Love can make you or break you but it's your decision on where you want to take it." I got up leaving him sit there.

I looked at the time seeing we had plenty of time to spare before tonight. I headed into the kitchen seeing Mia and Letty talking. They gave me a hug. "So you guys coming to do some busting?" I asked.

"I would but i'm pregnant." Mia answered.

"What? How far?" I asked.

"A couple of months." I gave her a big hug congratulating her.

"Does Dom know?" I asked.

"Everyone knows but you haven't been around." Letty answered.

"Letty what about you?"

"I'm about five weeks. I plan on telling you're brother at dinner." she said quietly.

I hugged her as well. Dom came in the kitchen grabbing a beer out of the fridge. I butted in front of him grabbing a soda. "Impatient aren't we?" he asked.

"Maybe just a little." He shut the fridge leaning against the cabinets opening and sipping his beer.

"Don't you drink anything other than beer?" I questioned.

"Yes. You think i'm an alcoholic?"

"I didn't say that. I just know you're wearing your kidneys down." I advised.

"I think they are just fine."

"Then you're an idiot." I rolled my eyes. He moved towards me backing me against the island in the middle of the kitchen. He put his hands on each side of the table literally leaning on me. Letty and Mia snicker leaving me alone with him. I know he wouldn't let me get away if I tried. "You're lucky you're dad is home." he said looking at me.

"You're invading my personal space move. Besides your all about sex anyway." I reminded.

"No i'm not. This isn't about that sweetheart. No matter how stupid we both may be. The crap we put each other through. I think we are meant for each other."

"Screw you and get off." I demanded.

"Believe me I want to. I want you to be the last and only woman I sleep with. Until that happens. I'll be around." he said backing up.

"What makes this time any different?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetheart you tell me." Before we could continue, Brian came in the room. Dom stepped away from me. "I got a call from Chad. They are home and we're moving in."

"I'm going too." I replied.

"You sure?" Dom asked.

"I said i'd help you. That hasn't changed. I keep my word."


	37. Chapter 37

**Ok I will be going on vacation for a couple of weeks one week i'll be home the other i'm leaving. I will do what I can to update! Otherwise it won't be till I get back. Heres the next chapter!**

Chapter 37

We headed to Ryan's house. Chad was already there with a few police officers. I got out of the car seeing his S.U.V. parked across the street. He got out seeing us walk towards him. Dom went to open his trunk with guns in it. I took a hand gun putting it in my pocket. Chad had me go with my brother. Dom and the others surrounded the house. We went through the back way. We heard a gun fire. Everyone was shooting at each other. My brother had to get an account full of money that was stolen. We went in through he back of the house. Kurt found a computer. I stayed there making sure no one would come into the room. Letty went with us. Mia stayed at home. I looked over noticing the girl that was all over Dom. She was running and I went after her. She ran outside. I noticed most of the guys were shot. There was still more shooting. I caught up to her knocking her to the ground. She pushed me off.

I continued to go after her. Letty blocked her way. "Where you running to?" Letty asked. She punched her in the face. Letty got up literally beating the crap out of her. She did fight back. I watched them for a moment. She turned around and I tripped her on the ground with my foot. She got up punching me across the face. I punched her back. She ran towards me and I shoved her so hard she went through a window right next to us. I wasn't much of a fighter but I did what I had to do.

"Lena." I heard Brian's voice.

I went around the corner finding Chad shot. Brian was next to him. "Chad no." I said upset.

"Baby, we almost got him." he said slowly.

Brian used his phone calling for back up. I looked down seeing the pool of blood underneath him. "He's dying do something." I yelled at Brian.

"Hey its ok. I'll be ok." he said getting weak.

"No it's not ok." I said crying. Dom went over to us. He looked over at Chad.

"Take care of her man. She's going to need you now. Promise me." I know he didn't have much time left.

"I promise." Dom replied.

"Good you guys need to go. The cops are coming." He rubbed his hand along my face. He took his last breath and he was gone. We heard cop sirens coming closer. Dom took my hand making me leave with him. We got in our cars driving off before they noticed we were there. I couldn't believe they killed Chad and got away with it. We made it back to the house. I quickly got out of the car. I went inside leaving everyone else heading to my room. I sat on the bed crying. Dom came in seeing me sit there. He came over to me wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me back having me look at him. "Hey everything will be alright." He said comforting me.

"It's funny we haven't even been together a week. I told him we would try it out. " I said between tears.

"Did you love him?"

"This is going to sound terrible but I never got to that point. I thought I did. I had feelings for him. I think he loved me. I just didn't love him like he wanted me to." I answered.

"Meaning?"

"My feelings weren't the same. I loved you. I still love you. Maybe i'm just crazy but I do. I don't want to admit it but my dad is right. We both try to ignore it but it's there." I kissed Dom's cheek hugging him.

"Are you going to his funeral?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can. I don't want to go by myself but you guys can't be around a bunch of cops." Brian came into the room. He sat next to both of us.

"I can take you. I'll find out when it is and we will go. I heard you guys before I walked in." Brian said looking at us.

"Congrats daddy." I said looking at Brian.

"Thanks." It helped having everyone around. I was still sad that Chad was gone. We stayed home the rest of the night. Kurt ordered out food. We ate sitting around the T.V. I went up to my room. I drifted off to sleep. A few hours later I awoke to water running. I walked out of my room in the darkness. Everyone was already asleep. Kurt came out of the bathroom. I still heard water running. "Who's taking a shower at midnight?" I asked.

"Probably Dom he's in the room down further. He's been up most of the night in the garage. I walked passed Kurt knocking on the door. Kurt went to his room. I walked into Dom's room. The bed hasn't even been touched yet. The water turned off. After a good few moments I saw Dom in the darkness open the door with a towel wrapped around him. He dried off flipping the light off climbing in bed. He put the covers over him. It was extremely hard to see. I don't know how he was able to manage to see what he was doing. I hit something knocking something on the floor. Dom got up looking around.

I felt his hands wrap around my waist. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I was coming to talk but I assumed you were busy."

"Are you sure? You had no problem waiting till I got in here." He said quietly.

"What?"

"I knew you were in here. I could see you." I turned to face him. My eyes started adjusting to the darkness. I noticed he was completely naked in front of me. He had me get into bed with him. I wrapped a leg around him. It didn't help that my pajamas were the short kind. I felt his dick push up between my legs. He moaned a little I wasn't trying to do anything just get comfortable. "Baby please." He said looking at me.

"I'm not trying to do anything. You let it go up there." I tried getting off him. He tightened his grip. I noticed myself starting to feel wet. I couldn't believe we were doing this. It seemed like sex was the only thing on both of our minds at the moment. Not that fact that we lost Chad or we had other things to worry about. I didn't stop him. I knew I should have but the way I was feeling it didn't matter. The opportunity was there and we both took it. He grabbed my underwear from underneath my short pajamas yanked them off. I felt him enter me immediately. He rode me moaning. It was a steady pace to hard thrusts. I moaned letting him take me. I was not sure what was going through our minds. "Dom..." I could hardly speak. He looked at me stopping. "Baby i'm sorry." he said getting off me.

"I'm just as bad I let you do it. Maybe because I wanted you too." He kissed my cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"I already ruined it."

"If it was anyone ruining anything it was me." He blamed himself.

I laid on his chest. He had his arms around me. "I can't be in here. I don't want to try anything more if you have me in here. Sex doesn't solve everything." I got off Dom. I grabbed my underwear. I walked out the door heading to my room. I shut the door laying in my bed alone. Dom bolted in my room with his boxers on.

"I know it doesn't solve everything. I know there is more than that. I enjoy doing it with you. The way you smell, your touch, your body close to me, the way you feel. I haven't had anyone since we have done it last time."

"Chad just died and now here I am screwing you. Not a very smart move." I snapped.

Dom grabbed me leaning me against a wall. "Yeah so he died and i'm sorry he did. It's not like you were dating him for months honey. You were barely together a week. You even sat there telling me that you didn't love him the way he wanted you to. I don't mind taking time out to grieve baby but it didn't seem to bother you as much as you think. It was like you grieving over a close friend remembering them and moving on." I heard everyone else up thanks to Dom's loud mouth.

"Ok I get it now will you shut up. You're going to wake the whole damn house."

"Baby I love you. I promise i'll never ever hurt you like that again. I want to get out of this mess. I want everything from you. I want you to have my kids, be everything I should be. I want you to be mine." I could see the emotion and tears in his eyes.

"Dom I love you but seriously it is one in the morning. I'm tired, embarrassed since everyone else heard us, and i'm tired. So please shut up" I said annoyed, He stepped back letting me go to my bed. He followed getting in with me. He kissed me on my neck. I turned kissing him briefly finally drifting off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

**I got around to the next chapter. I brought in another guy. If you want to picture what he looks like I'd say Hayden Christiansen how he looked from the movie jumper. I thought he looked the best in that movie. This may end up being long term story wise. We'll see how things play out. Hope you like it! Got any questions or want to leave a review that's on you!**

Chapter 38

Dom and I haven't really spoken after what happened that night. Brian and I attended Chad's Funeral. I think reality seemed to set in being around his family. I met both of his brothers there. One of them was a year older and another was a couple years younger. Everything went pretty well. His mom told me he was dating some mystery girl. He just didn't let them meet her yet. She said he was always very private about who he dated until things started to get serious. It was a nice ceremony in honor of a fellow officer. A few weeks after the funeral. I was pretty distant from everyone. I kept myself either working or hanging out with my friends.

I heard a knock at the door. I came down the steps seeing no one was around at the moment. I opened it seeing a guy with short blonde hair and greenish blue eyes stand there. He was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, and black shoes. He was cute. I was hoping this wasn't a sign from Chad. "Hey is Kurt around?"

"Yeah he is." I answered.

"You are?" He asked.

"Lena, his sister." He smiled a little. I led him to the garage. Dom was out with the others for once. It was Letty, and Kurt besides myself.

"You made it. I guess you met my sister." Kurt said coming up to him.

"Yes she let me in the door." I helped Letty put things away. I noticed he kept glancing at me every chance he got. Letty noticed it too shaking her head.

"Where did this guy come from?" I whispered.

"A guy that watched the races yesterday. He's new around here. His name is Tristan." She said still organizing things.

"Ok."

"I caught him glancing at you. Besides you and Dom seem to be keeping your distance."

"Yeah well I think it's best for us to. Things between him and I are complicated." I sighed.

"How are you holding up without Chad?" Letty asked.

"So far so good. It still hurts but I know he's with me." I noticed Dom, Vince, Tej, and Brian come in through the garage. Mia must have went in through the front door. Letty and I started to walk. Tristan, now that I knew his name looked at me smiling a little. I smiled back heading inside. I saw Mia in the kitchen. I helped her unload some stuff. It was nice having people here. As much as Dom and Mia wanted to go home, they knew it wasn't safe. The cops would track Dom down too easily that way. Tristan walked into the kitchen seeing us standing in the kitchen. Mia was so cute with her showing a little. He smiled a little at the girls then back at me.

"Need anything?" I asked.

"I was told the beers were in the fridge." I opened the fridge for him, so he could grab a few. After he was done, I shut the refrigerator.

"So I guess your new in town and my brother wanted to show you around?" I asked.

"Something like that. Well if you want to stick around, we are having a house party later." I offered.

"I'd love to. I'll see you right?" he asked.

"Yeah." He smiled leaving us in the kitchen. Mia and Letty were laughing at me.

"He is cute." Mia complimented.

"There are a lot of cute guys around. Doesn't mean i'm going to date him any time soon." I reminded.

I helped everyone get ready for the party. I decided to make myself look decent. People started to show up. This house was going to be packed. Dom and I would speak to each other here and there. I guess what happened between us started to make us distant. We both were stupid. I walked around talking to different people. I wasn't in the mood to drink, I just grabbed a soda. I saw Dom standing around talking to a girl. For once he kept his distance instead of hanging all over her. He saw me. I walked up to him and the girl walked away. "There you go killing those kidneys again." I teased.

"I'm fine."

"Ok whatever you say."

"Look, i'm sorry about what happened." he apologized.

"It was my fault just as much as yours. Forget about it. As long as we both learned our lessons."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Start over be friends. See where this path leads us. If we are meant to be then we'll both know, if not then we aren't. We need to do things the right way. If we don't then it can get worse."

"Yeah I know. I shouldn't have through all my feelings on you like that. I think we need to be adults about this stuff." He suggested.

"Funny to hear you say that. You should have realized that a long time ago." I rolled my eyes.

"I know." I went off to talk to people. Tristan caught up to me. "Hey." he said nicely.

"Hey yourself."

"I saw you talk to Dom. Boyfriend?"

"Friends, we use to go out."

"Let's go talk somewhere quiet." We walked to the back by the pool. We sat down at the table by the pool. "How long you been here?" I asked.

"About a month. I've been here several times before."

"I grew up here. I lived in California and now i'm back here." He watched my every move. He was very nice. We could keep a conversation going. He would tell me about college and I would tell him about college here. "So you seeing anyone?" He asked.

"Not really. I dated a guy that was a cop. He was killed and we went to his funeral a few weeks ago. I'm coping but it's getting better day by day. I've known him for a long time but we didn't date long at all. You here with you're wife or kids?" I asked.

"I have neither." he laughed.

Our dog Cujo came up to me and started licking my hand. He was such a sweet dog until he saw someone hurting one of us. "This is my parents dog Cujo. He's nice till you hurt any of us. He will turn from sweet to vicious." He reached down petting him. He laid down putting his head on his foot.

The retriever came up to us as well putting a paw on Tristan's lap. "This is princess she is the biggest sweetheart."

"They get along?" he asked.

"Yep that's his girlfriend. He is protective of her." I teased

"I bet she's pretty. Why wouldn't he?" he asked looking at me.

"He just does."

"Probably because he likes her." I noticed he was flirting with me. Especially though talking about my parents dogs. I will agree he is cute. If I was to get with someone else I hope that the relationship would actually work. I wasn't trying to rush anything. We decided to head back inside with everyone else. I didn't want to miss the party.


	39. Chapter 39

**Here's when things finally start going right instead of wrong. Thanks for the reviews. **

Chapter 39

I got to know Tristan a lot more. We went to the ball game together and had dinner. He turned out to be a decent guy. Dom seemed more calmer about things. I think us being friends helped us find out who we were as people. I noticed Dom stopped doing jobs and only racing at night. I knew that would have to be an exception being with him.

I came into the garage. Dom was working underneath a car. I noticed his feet hanging out. I stopped leaning against the work bench watching him. "Don't get your head stuck under there." I teased.

He rolled out from under neath. He sat up looking at me. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"Just hanging out. Where did everyone else go?"

"Brian went with Mia to the doctor. Your brother is out with Letty. Everyone is doing their own thing today."

"You're just moping stuck in the garage?" I asked.

"I'm not moping."

"Do you want to hang out? Don't worry I won't make you go to a mall." I teased. He laughed a little at that. I helped him get done with what he was doing. He got in the shower and we went to lunch together. We went to a restaurant not too far away from here. We sat down. "I heard you been hanging around Tristan." Dom replied.

"Yeah he's nice. Very easy going."

"I don't know what happened to us." Dom said looking at the menu.

"You made wrong decisions." I answered. The waitress came and took our orders. Dom sat there looking at me.

Yeah I guess so. "

"Do you really want to be happy and stick with just one person?" I had to know. It's something thai I was wondering for a while.

"I do. I want us to be happy and actually make it work. No more bull shit." The lady brought us our drinks. He took a sip of his beer.

"We'll see what happens." Our food came we ate it. Dom paid. We headed back home. I looked at the time. It was almost night time. "You racing?"

"Yeah always do."

"You want to go?" He asked.

"If you want me to." I shrugged.

"I always do." He came up giving me a hug.

We got ready to go. Everyone else met us there. Dom had me ride with him up there. He parked and we both got out. I saw everyone standing off to the side. I gave hugs to everyone. Dom got in line with the other cars. Within a few minutes they took off. We waited for him to make it to the finish line. Dom won as usual. He was an extremely good racer that was difficult to beat. He would be an amazing racer if he wasn't banned from the tracks. He got out of his car. I walked up to him giving him a hug. He lifted me up in his arms hugging me. "Thanks for coming." he said nicely.

"No problem." He set me down. I looked at him a moment. He kept his eyes on me rubbing his hand along my face.

"You're beautiful."

"So are you." I smiled. He laughed at that. We walked back to our group. Tristan came through the crowds. He gave me a hug. "Hey you." I smiled.

"Hey beautiful." he said hugging back.

We went back to the house. I wasn't in the mood to hang out in clubs. Everyone sat around talking. I noticed all the seats were taken. Tristan grabbed me as I was walking by setting me on his lap. It didn't seem to bug Dom much. One of my brother's friends brought a few guys over. I didn't know any of them. It seems that way when we ended up having parties.

I started to feel tired. I got up heading to my room. I changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. I got under the cover flipping the T.V. on. Cujo came in my room lying on the bed with me. I let him under the covers with me. Dom came in the room. He saw me lying there with the dog covered up on one side of the bed. "Sleeping with the dog?" he asked.

"Yeah he's my new sleeping buddy." I teased.

"Wow the dog get's the honors to sleep with you." Dom joked.

"It doesn't help having you're face licked to let him out to go to the bathroom outside." He sat closer to me. I sat up so I could be a little closer. He leaned in kissing me on the lips. It was one slow sweet kiss. He slowly pulled back looking at me.

"You still got that sweet side of you." I looked at him.

"I try sweetie."

I think being apart helps us get along better." I replied.

I'll agree with that it has. I just want us to be together." He said kissing my hand.

"I know. I have been trying so hard to put my feeling aside." He put his arms around me.

"Me too but I can't help what I feel about you."

"I'm not going to make the same mistake." I said looking at him.

"Neither am I. What about the other guy?" he asked.

"He's nice. I don't know him well enough yet. You i've known forever. I don't know." I shrugged.

I let Dom lay next to me. The dog got off the other side. He took his pants off leaving his boxers and tank on. We laid there watching T.V. a moment. "Aren't you going to go and chat with the others?" I asked,

"Not really."

"You'd rather lay here watching boring T.V. with me?"

"I don't mind sweetie. I'd rather be with you." He said flirting. I snuggled up to Dom and we continued to watch some boring show till we drifted off to sleep. A couple hours later I awoke to Dom next to me. The funny thing was he was snoring. I never remembered him being someone who snored. I used the bathroom. When I came back, he woke up.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Just using the bathroom." I went back to bed and we cuddled up drifting back to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Here is the next chapter! I been updating at night. Best time to do it when the kids are sleeping. **

Chapter 40

The next morning I woke up finding Dom had already got up. I slowly rolled out of bed. I went downstairs in my pajamas. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen. There were three boxes of donuts on the table. Dom came up to me giving me a hug. I hugged him back. I let him go to grab a donut. Tristan came in the door seeing me stand there eating. "Morning." He looked over at me.

"Same to you." I yawned.

It was interesting seeing Dom and Tristan talk. They seemed like they were alright with each other. I'm sure Dom had a feeling he was interested in me, but didn't really bother to ask. I noticed I had to be at a friend's wedding shower in a couple of hours. I went upstairs got in the shower. I dried and curled my hair with an iron. I put on a decent casual dress. After I was done, I headed down the stairs. Dom walked past the steps. He looked up at me seeing me come down the stairs. "You look nice." He complimented.

"Thanks. I got to go." I quickly rushed out heading to the shower not too far away. I hung out for a couple of hours chatting with people. It was neat seeing all the nice things she had gotten. The place was decorated all in pink. I got a few text from Dom asking me if I was having fun. I guess he wanted to assume I was bored.

When I was done, I headed to the police station that Chad use to work at. I came in and some of them recognized me. I went to his old desk. His stuff was gone. Someone had already taken it over. I turned to leave bumping into someone. I excused myself. "Lena." I heard my name called. I turned around seeing Tristan looking at me.

"You're a cop?"

"Yeah. I'm taking over for the guy who was killed." I started to walk away wondering if anyone knew about this. He followed me out to the front of the building. "Can you wait a second?" He asked catching up with me.

"What is there to say? My last boyfriend was a cop and now he's dead. Why didn't you tell me?" I snapped.

"I'm working to look for this guy. Just promise me you won't say anything." he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Fine your secret is safe." I said annoyed.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to take any chances with him. I didn't want to like another cop. I did that before and it ended up killing him. Something about him was different. He rubbed his hands along my face looking into my eyes. He leaned in kissing me on the lips. We stood there kissing a long time. His kisses started to get deeper. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. We stood there kissing for the longest time not caring who was around us. I stopped him. It just didn't feel right. "I'm sorry I can't." I left him standing there. I got in my car driving away. I headed back home.

I parked getting out of the car. I came in the front door shutting it. I sped past everyone around. Dom stepped in front of me. "Hey slow down. What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it." I shoved him out of the way. I headed to my room sitting on the bed. I can't believe he just kissed me. It's not like he did a bad thing but I didn't want have a repeat. Dom came into my room seeing me sitting there.

"Somethings bugging you." He sat next to me. It was hard keeping anything from him. He scooted closer to me.

"I ran into Tristan and we talked. Well he kissed me." I blurted out.

Dom was quiet. I know he hated about other guys being close to me but he stayed calm. "Ok well what happened after that?" he asked.

"I left him standing there I told him I couldn't. Maybe you had something to do with it." I said looking at him.

"How?"

"I don't know. We been hanging out a lot lately. I feel like for some reason we have that connection that I don't have with him. I miss us. I want to believe that you won't hurt me again or put me through hell. I know I love you." I said looking at him.

He gave me a hug holding on to me. For once, I felt safe in his arms. He seemed to be more gentle with my feelings. "I love you too." He said meaning every word. He leaned in kissing me. Kissing Dom felt right. It didn't feel weird or out of place. I felt more comfortable with him than I did with Tristan. He got on top kissing me deeply. After a while, he got off. "Why don't we wait." He said looking at me.

"You're right." I said sitting up.

Kurt came into the room. He sat next to us. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." I answered.

"I think Tristan likes you." He teased.

"Yeah I know but I am not interested in him." I said looking at Dom.

"Bummer for him. So anyway, I was thinking we should take things to the next step. Look harder. Dom get your crew together. I think we been slacking." Kurt replied.

"Yeah you're right. I'll call everyone and have them come up here. The cops are taking too long and it's time for us to step in." He replied.

"I think if we kept on this we would have found them by now." I added.

Dom got up. I went down stairs heading to the living room. I sat next to Mia and Letty. After a few minutes Dom came to the front room. "Alright guys time to get to work." Dom said looking at us.

"When is everyone coming?" Brian asked.

"Tomorrow night." Dom answered.

"I'll help." I volunteered.

"You sure?"

"Yes i'm sure. I'm there for you. I always will be." I got out of my seat walking towards Dom.

"You were always there for me no matter what we went through." Dom said nicely.

"I know." I could see the love in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him on the lips. Everyone just sat around talking. They pretty much ignored us. "I had a dream that we were together forever." he said holding me.

"Sounds like a good dream."

"It was the best dream I ever had. I just want to make it real." He kept his arms around me. I felt him playing with my hair.

"It will be up to you to make it that way." He put his lips over mine giving me another kiss.


	41. Chapter 41

**Well i'm back from vacation. It feels good to be home. I'm exhausted. Here is the next chapter! **

Chapter 41

Dom had everyone come out and look for Ryan and his group. He seemed pretty focused on tracking this guy down. I didn't say much to Tristan since the kiss. Dom divided everyone into groups to see what they could find. I was in and out working for the school. I noticed how Dom started acting more mature about things than before. He would race and avoid everyone except for us. I think he was starting to realize if he wanted to get what he wanted, he needed to grow up.

I watched him sitting in his car messing with a few wires. I got in the passenger side sitting next to him. He put his stuff down giving me his full attention. "Catch you at a bad time?" I teased. He smiled at me a little. "No not really."

I looked around a moment seeing we were alone. He had on a black tank with his cross and a pair of jeans. I watched him fiddle around with wires. It seemed like all he did when he wasn't fixing cars. "Will you stop messing around? I think this car couldn't work any better with you fiddling with it." I said annoyed.

"It gives me something to do." he answered.

"I don't care stop. You been at this a hundred times. Why do you mess with it so much?" I asked.

He put the wires away sitting back. "It helps me stay focused. If i'm not doing anything then I think about you. I'm not sure where we stand and I've been trying to keep my distance. I know I put you through hell. You don't deserve that. No woman does." He put his hand over mine looking at me.

"You did put me through hell. I've already forgiven you." He kissed my hand keeping it in his.

"Another man kissing you, holding you, touching you. Just the thought of it drives me crazy. I want to be the man doing that not someone else. I want to make things right." I smiled at Dom a little. Then we were interrupted by Brian and Mia coming in. I started to get closer to Mia and Letty. This made up for all the times i've been gone. Dom and I got out of the car shutting the doors. He leaned against it talking to Brian. Roman, Gisele, and Han came in the garage. "We talked to some people and got some leads." Gisele replied,

"Where at?" Brian asked.

"They own a club around here. We can get there there." Roman suggested.

I heard a car pull up. I walked over seeing it was Tristan getting out of his car. He walked over to be dressed in a suit. "Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. He led me outside. I followed him to the front of the house. We sat on the steps. "So talk." I replied.

"I'm sorry about the kiss. It's just I like you a lot. I feel like we have a good connection towards each other." He apologized.

"It's ok but my heart is set for someone else. He was first." I said nicely.

"It's Dom isn't it?"

"We been through a lot." We got up seeing he was respecting my decision. He followed me in the garage. Dom looked over at us. I stood next to Dom waiting for him to make the next call. "So did you get in the club?" Dom asked.

"It's Sunday, They are close on Sundays." Han answered.

"Then we will get to them tomorrow night." Dom ordered. Everyone one scattered around. Some went inside. I followed Gisele inside leaving the guys outside to talk. Kurt and Letty arrived from the store. I helped them unload the groceries. After we were done, I sat around with Mia, Letty and Gisele. "Mia you so cute pregnant." I complimented.

"I don't feel that way being kicked all the time." She sighed.

"I'm not there yet." Letty commented.

"You're pregnant too?" Gisele asked Letty.

"Yeah a couple of months behind Mia." She answered.

Gisele stood up giving Mia a hug. The guys came in the kitchen. Brian went up to Mia kissing her cheek. Dom stood behind me as I was sitting in my chair. I felt him massage my shoulders a little. I looked up at him. "Come on let's get out of here." He said looking at me. He took my hand leading me upstairs to my room. He shut the door behind him. I sat on the bed looking at him. "I love you." He said kissing my hand.

"Dom."

"I know you love me too." He said being romantic. He was right I did love him. As much as I tried hating him. I loved him no matter what type of crap he put me through. I loved him. He was my first long term relationship. "I do I just can't go through that again with you." I said worried.

"I promise you I won't hurt you like that again. Can we try again? He asked nicely.

I took a deep breath. "Alright one last shot." He took me in his arms putting his lips over mine. I pulled back to look at him.

"I don't want to mess this up." He said kissing my neck.

"Then don't." His kisses were starting to get more intense. I moaned at the feeling. He pulled back looking at me. "Baby." He said looking at me.

"You're shaking a little. Are you ok?" I asked worried.

"It's taking everything I got not to lose control." He whispered. I sat on his lap feeling the large bulge in his pants. I kissed him deeply which didn't help. I felt him unbutton my pants. I let them fall. He wasted no time kissing between my legs giving me the best pleasure. I moaned enjoying every moment of it. He pulled back to remove his shirt. I unbuttoned is pants. They fell to the floor leaving him naked in front of me. He took off my shirt and bra. We were both naked on the bed. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yes." He got on top sliding himself inside me. He started slow. He kissed my lips thrusting in and out slowly. After a long while he picked up the pace. We both moaned as he started to thrust harder. He rolled me on top letting me ride him for a while. After a few good thrusts I found my release. Not too long after he did as well. We laid close to each other holding one another. We were both out of breath. "I'm not letting you go sweet heart." Dom said nicely.

"I hope you don't." He turned my face to look at him.

"I promise." He kissed my lips looking into my eyes. I think this time he actually meant it.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks for sticking with me. Not only does Dom have to prove to her that he only wants her but he will have to prove it to his family. They are worried about her too. Here's the next Chapter! **

Chapter 42

Kurt decided to have a small party tonight. I sat on Dom's lap. He wrapped his arms around me. Mia and Letty noticed Dom close to me. I think they suspected that we were either together or something was going on. They didn't seem mad or happy either. They seemed more confused on what was going on between us. They knew Dom well enough to know something was up between us. I noticed Letty whispering to my brother. If anything we would hear a long lecture from everyone.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on with you two?" Letty asked being the first to speak.

"We agreed to give it another shot." Dom answered.

Letty gave Dom a serious look. I think she was more irritated with both of us. "Another shot? Dom you can't do this. You already put her through enough hell already. What makes you think this will work? It's pretty obvious that you can't just stay with one person. I think we both remember." She reminded him.

Dom took a deep breath. "It will work. I won't hurt her." He tried assuring her.

"Come on despite our friendship man. She's my sister. You hurt her. I am just worried about this. I've kept my mouth shut for a long time. So i'm going to speak up. She's a good person. Why do you think this will work?" Kurt asked concerned.

"I realize I was selfish and stupid. I love her. I know I messed up but I can make this work." I know Dom was trying to convince them but now he had to prove them wrong.

"I hope you thought about his." Kurt said looking at me.

"I have. I want to give him another shot."

"I just don't want to see you hurt. He's really messed up things with you." I know Kurt was trying to be there for me. No one liked what Dom did.

"I appreciate you're concern but Dom knows if he messes up were done." I replied.

Letty looked at Dom. "Prove us wrong." She said slowly.

"I plan on it." He said seriously. Letty and Kurt decided to Let it go. I had a feeling they would be watching closely. My brother's friend's arrived. They were friends that he's grown up with. When we were little they were so mean they kicked me out of the room shutting the door in my face. I heard car doors shut. I got up seeing them walk to the front door. I answered it seeing them stand there. "Lena wow you look amazing." One of them said nicely.

"Wow Mike haven't seen you since I was about ten or so. You look different." I said hugging him.

"You're the same girl I helped Kurt push out of the room?" he asked. The guys followed me into the living room. One of them shut the front door.

"Yes." I laughed.

"How can I have pushed something so beautiful out?" He flirted.

Dom heard that getting up. I think that made him a little jealous. I saw Dom come up behind me. "This is Dom, my boyfriend." I introduced.

"Boyfriend huh? Didn't know she was yours." He said nicely.

"It's fine." Dom said nicely. I was glad Dom was being nice about it. Instead of acting like a jerk. We all sat around talking a bit. Vince came in the door with some girl. He sat down next to Dom talking a bit. Dom's grip started to tighten around my waist. Letty had us separate from the guys. I kissed Dom's cheek and he let me go. We went down in the basement. We sat in front of the big screen flipping channels. Mia took the button from her flipping it on some drama on T.V. Letty and I rolled our eyes. We went with it watching it.

"I don't get these movies." Letty complained.

"They are great. I love Lifetime network." She said getting into it. Gisele came down the stairs sitting with us. She looked at the T.V. laughing a little.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Lifetime ask Mia." I laughed.

"It's a love story." She answered. We sat there watching it a while. It was a guy met a girl and fell in love. Another girl was jealous trying to kill the girl he loved. "I heard the guys voices coming our way.

It got to the love scene of the movie and the guys came in the room. Kurt laughed seeing it didn't show anything. "What are you watching?" Dom asked wrapping his arms around me from behind the couch.

"You're sister turned it to this channel." I blamed her.

"What a shitty love scene." I heard Kurt blurt out.

"You are a pervert." I yelled back.

"I'd rather just get the real thing instead of watch it on T.V." He said sitting next to Letty wrapping his arms around her.

Kurt's friends got a hold of the remote. They flipped it to a porno. Kurt laughed seeing they were trying to be humerous. "Come on guys we got ladies in here." Dom spoke up.

Letty took the remote flipping it back. I looked at the time seeing it was about eight at night. I started to realize how private Dom was about his sex life. Everyone seemed to be open about it except for him. I am not sure how it became the subject of the room. I got up walking around to get to Dom. We went outside sitting on the back porch. "I guess you're not comfortable talking about sex in front of everyone." I sat down.

"It's not anyone's business but yours and mine. I'm still private about a lot of things that hasn't changed." He sat back in his chair looking at me.

"I just want to get things done and over with." I sighed.

"Me too. After this is over. I'm not going to do any illegal jobs anymore. I am going to work out of my shop back home. Race at night." He said simply.

"That will depend on what the cops say when this ends." I reminded him.

"That's true. If I get another chance will you come home with me?" he asked.

"Yes. I would. Despite sex, we have to work on us. I have to be able to completely trust you again. I don't want to have to worry that some girl is all over you. You are very attractive. A chick magnet. You knew it before and didn't take any consideration in my feelings." I said upset.

"I know baby. I want to spend every day making it up to you. I get that I messed up." He scooted closer to me.

"Well there must be a reason why you're here or you wouldn't be." I stood up. Dom stood up with me. I started to walk towards the pool area. He followed me.

"I'm here because I love you more than anything." He stopped me having me face him.

"I only half believe you. I know you love me but how much. You have another chance to show me." He looked deep in my eyes. I rubbed my hand along his face. He took my hand in his. He was so handsome. He almost had me wanting to melt just looking at him. "No more bullshit or games. It's just you and me." He said kissing my hand.

"Do you not realize how much you hurt me? I loved you so much. I would have done anything for you. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you." I felt tears fill my eyes. I wanted to make him understand that I loved him that much.

He wrapped his arms around me holding me. I cried a little in his arms. He pulled back to look at me a moment wiping my tears away. He pulled me back in a hug. "I'm here sweetie." He said comforting me. I continued to hold him. When I pulled back to look at him I noticed tears fill his eyes. Dom wasn't someone who cried. So it was the first time seeing him with tears in his eyes. For once he had shown with his emotions that he was truly sorry. It wasn't the like the times before when he tried to apologize. This time it was a lot different. This proved to me that he meant it.


	43. Chapter 43

**It may not look like it but Dom is changing. He will do everything he can to make her happy. He realizes it's time to quit being an idiot and act like a man. **

Chapter 43

I was the last girl to still be awake. The guys played pool. Mia and Letty already went to bed. It was about eleven at night. Having two girls being pregnant made them tired quicker. I felt better after getting what I needed off my chest to Dom. I watched the guys hit the pool balls in the pockets. Dom would come up to me giving me a kiss on the cheek every chance he got. Then they would start talking about women. Kurt and Vince got into a conversation. Dom and Brian joined in. I just listened to them laughing. "All women do is bitch." Vince said annoyed.

"Not all of them." Dom said looking at me.

"Your so full of it. My sister bitches all the time." I heard Kurt.

"You're not any better." I accused him. They all laughed at that. I decided to leave their boring conversation about women. I went to my room. Through on my pajamas and got into bed. After a good five minutes Dom came into my room. He sat down on the bed next to me. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I was starting to get tired anyway." He moved on the other side of me taking his side of the bed. He scooted close to me wrapping his arms around me. He got on top of me kissing my lips. "I need to shower." he said looking at me.

"Yeah you kind of stink." I joked. He snickered at my comment. Then got off me heading to the shower. I started to get hot in my pajamas. I snuck in the bathroom Dom was in. I took off my pajamas putting on a spaghetti strap short pajamas. I heard the shower door open. I turned around seeing him already behind me. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. "I watched you." he said kissing my neck.

I turned to face him. He looked so amazing with nothing on. I felt his lips over mine as he kissed deeply. I felt his arms wrap around me not letting me go. His hands went up my thighs tugging at my underwear. He placed a finger up there making me moan. He set me on the bathroom sink fingering me. I moaned letting him pleasure me. He stopped removing my long silk pajamas literally ripping it off me.

I unwrapped his towel around him letting it fall to the floor. He was naked in front of me. I let him remove my underwear. He tossed it on the floor. I felt his lips kiss down my neck. He scooted me forward, so he could slid himself inside me. He got himself completely inside. His thrusts were slow. He looked into my eyes. "You're so damn sexy." He whispered in my ear. I heard soft moans coming from him as he started to speed up. I moaned enjoying every moment of it. I felt him lift me up carrying me to the bedroom. He kissed me a moment looking into my eyes. "I love you so much." he replied.

"I love you." He finished where he had left off. His thrusts started to get more intense. We moaned not carrying who may have heard us. After a long period we found out release. He held on to me looking at me with loving eyes. He got off staying close to me. We faced each other. "Hopefully by tomorrow night this will all be over." Dom replied.

"I hope so." We talked a little longer before drifting off to sleep. When I awoke the next morning. Dom was still lying there asleep. I was a little worried about tonight. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Dom woke up stretching. He saw me lying there watching him. "Morning sweetie." He said nicely.

"Morning." I kissed his lips. We heard a knock at the door. "Dom chow time." I heard Vince.

"We'll be down in a minute." he answered. He wrapped his arms around me kissing me again on the lips.

"You keep doing this we won't be leaving the room." I nuzzled him.

"I'd love to have you all day like this. Have you any way I want. The things I been wanting to do to you. It turns me on just thinking about it." He said seductively.

"Dom you horn dog." I said hitting his arm.

"Only for you." We got out of bed and got dressed. Dom followed me to the kitchen. Mia was cooking breakfast. Everyone was awake and ready for what we were going to do tonight.

"So Dom what's the plan?" Vince asked.

"We'll go in casually. Once they see us all hell will probably break loose." He replied.

"I'll call Tristan. He can meet us there." Brian replied.

"You know Ryan will try to run." I replied.

"I won't let him not this time." Dom assured me.

"I'll help." Letty volunteered.

"Letty no come on I don't need you getting hurt." Kurt said worried.

"I can handle myself. Besides i'm not even showing yet." We stood there listening to Letty and Kurt argue a little.

"You're best off staying behind." Dom suggested.

"I'm not going to. I'm apart of this no matter if anyone likes it or not." Dom knew Letty was stubborn. She was going to do it anyway.

"Letty come on listen to you're husband." Mia tried reasoning with her. We all sat down and ate quietly. After we were done, I helped Mia clean up. Kurt took Letty outside to talk. Brian and Dom sat at the counter while we got the dishes cleaned. "Dom you have known Letty since we were kids. Maybe you could convince her for her own safety." Mia suggested.

"Apparently, Kurt can't get her to listen." I said worried.

Dom took a deep breath. He got up giving me a kiss on my cheek. "I'll see what I can do." He got up heading outside to talk to Letty.


End file.
